Harry Potter et La Survivante
by Laulipop
Summary: [6e année à Poudlard]Si tu es le survivant, alors je suis la survivante... Ron&Hermione et Harry&OC! Chapitre final en ligne ! [[Histoire complète]]
1. Chap1 Un Anniversaire Nocturne

**_Chapitre 1  
_****Un Anniversaire Nocturne**

Noire et obscure était l'endroit dans lequel Harry se trouvait. Peu importe l'endroit où il posait son regard, il semblait que les ténèbres prenait peu à peu le dessus sur lui. Il avait peine à respirer et son cœur battait à tout rompre. L'obscurité le rendait aveugle. Voyant que son heure approchait, Harry décidait d'utilisé le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour combattre les ténèbres. Avec son incroyable courage, il abattait les ténèbres qui revenaient toujours en surnombre. Plus il avait de courage, plus les ténèbres revenaient en puissance. Il se battit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de raisons pour continué. Ses amis et alliés s'envolaient comme ses forces : il était seul. Du coup, tout son courage le quitta. N'ayant plus aucunes raisons de rester debout, il tomba à genoux : signe de défaite. Les ténèbres avaient triomphé sur celui qui avait survécu. Accablé par sa défaite, Harry ne voyait pas le maître des ténèbres apparaître de parmis les ombres. Avant même qu'Harry n'ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Lord Voldemort avait pointé sa baguette sur la cicatrice du jeune sorcier, qui ressentit une intense douleur au niveau de celle-ci : il était sur le point de mourir. Alors que tout espoir était envolé, un halo de lumière apparut et fit fuir les ténèbres. Lord Voldemort lui-même ne lui résistait pas. Il s'évapora dans un cri inhumain. Le halo de lumière, ayant accompli sa mission, se dilua et fit place à une jeune file dont la blondeur des cheveux stupéfia le jeune sorcier. La jeune fille s'approcha d'Harry et plaça sa main parallèlement au visage de celui-ci. Sa main éclatait d'une brillance semblable à celle du halo. Toutes les blessures d'Harry disparurent par le contact de sa main. Lorsque toutes les blessures furent guéris, la main de la jeune fille perdit tout son éclat de lumière. Elle aida Harry à se relever et lui dit tendrement : « Lorsque les ténèbres t'envahissent, utilise la lumière. Elle te guidera. N'oublis pas Harry, n'oublis pas. » La jeune fille tourna les talons. Avant qu'elle n' est eu le temps de faire un seul pas, Harry l'interpella : « Attendez! Qui êtes vous? » La jeune fille resta retourné mais lui dit sur un ton mystérieux qui lui rappela celui du professeur Trelawney : «Je suis la lumière. » Puis elle continua son chemin sans se retourner...

Harry ne pu la suivre car il se réveilla au même moment. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve, dit-il. » Il repensa à son rêve : les ténèbres et leur maître, le halo de lumière, la jeune fille et ses paroles mystérieuses. « Lorsque les ténèbres t'envahissent, utilise la lumière… Je suis la lumière. » Il répéta cette phrase de nombreuses fois dans sa tête sans en comprendre le sens. Harry regarda son réveille-matin : il était 2:30 du matin. Depuis 2 heures et 30 minutes il avait 16 ans. Harry était complètement épuisé et se cala dans ses couvertures. À peine avait-il touché son oreiller que Coquecigrue, le hibou de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, tournait autour de sa tête en hululant frénétiquement.

-Coq! Pas si fort tu vas réveiller les Dursley! Chut!, lui murmura Harry en essayant de l'attraper pour prendre la lettre et le paquet qui étaient attaché à sa patte.

Lorsqu'il eu réussi. Il ouvrit la lettre pour lire la lettre dans laquelle il reconnu l'écriture de Ron.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que c'était sage de t'envoyer Coq. Il était très énervé quand je lui est donné ta lettre et ton cadeau. Et pendant que j'y pense, j'ai une joyeuse équation pour toi : 2e cycle magie devant tes moldus + en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école – avertissements du ministère de la magie. C'est génial non! Si tu veux venir chez moi cette été, il n'y a aucun problème. Même que je t'y oblige mon pote! Demande-le tout de même à tes moldus. S'ils disent oui, on vient te chercher. S'ils disent non on vient te chercher tout de même. On passera te prendre dans une semaine dans les environs de 15:00. Puisque je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, j'ai demandé conseil à Hermione. Tu devines bien ce qu'elle m'a suggéré : un livre. Alors je t'offre celui-ci que j'ai trouvé très intéressant. Hermione est chez moi depuis le début des vacances. En parlant d'Hermione, elle et moi avons quelque chose d'important à te dire. On te le dira lorsque tu arrivera au terrier. En attendant j'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien et que tout va bien pour toi._

_À bientôt_

_De ton meilleur ami_

_Ron Weasley_

_P.S.: Hermione a été nommée préfète-en-chef. Ça n'étonne qu'elle ne s'en vante pas plus que ça._

Il déballa le cadeau de Ron. Comme il l'avait spécifié dans sa lettre, c'était un livre : « Les Animagus : Comment les reconnaître? ». Il était seulement 2:38. Il ne voulait pas réveiller les Dursley à une telle heure. Il déposa donc Coq dans la cage d'Hedwige. Il semblait s'être calmé au grand soulagement d'Harry. Au même moment, Hedwige entra dans la chambre accompagné de deux autres hiboux parmi lesquels Harry reconnu Errol, le hibou de la famille Weasley, qui était à moitié mort. Il enleva tout d'abord le fardeau d'Errol avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse puis lu la lettre qui était accompagné d'un paquet. Il reconnu l'écriture soigné d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire! Je me demande si tu as passé un bel été au près de tes moldus. Ne profite pas trop de la magie avec eux même si je suis sûr que Ron t'as dit exactement le contraire. Comme Ron te l'a sûrement déjà dit, je suis chez lui depuis le début des vacances. Il t'a sûrement aussi dit que nous avions quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je ne te le dis pas tout de suite mais tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant c'est que tu seras très surpris. Puisque Ron a envoyé Coq, j'ai du envoyer ce pauvre Errol. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas blessé en chemin. Laisse-le ce reposé un peu et si tu veux me réécrire, envois Hedwige ou Coq en même temps que ta réponse à Ron._

_À dans une semaine_

_Amitiés_

_Hermione_

_P.S. :J'ai été nommée préfète-en-chef. Je n'en suis pas surprise d'ailleurs. Ron a l'air de trouver que je ne suis pas aussi vantarde qu'il ne l'aurait pensé._

« Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il on de si important à me dire, pensa Harry. »

Sans ce poser plus de questions, il développa le cadeau d'Hermione. C'était une chandelle doré. Un petit mot était dans le paquet toujours à la main d'Hermione.

_C'est une chandellumeur. Quand tu l'allume, elle prend une couleur différente selon ce que tu ressens pour la personne qui est le plus à proximité de toi au moment où tu allume la mèche._

_Noir pour la haine,_

_vert pour le mépris,_

_rose pour l'amitié,_

_bleu pour la complicité_

_et blanc pour l'amour_

« Sacré Hermione!, murmura-t-il en allumant la chandelle. »

La flamme devint aussitôt rose. Harry remarqua que la personne la plus proche de lui en ce moment était Hedwige. Il sourit à sa chouette. Harry contempla la flamme puis éteint la chandelle.

« Approche Hedwige!, dit-il à sa chouette. »

Celle-ci s'approcha doucement de Harry. Celui-ci détacha la lettre et la boîte en carton approché à la patte de sa fidèle Hedwige. Il commença par lire la lettre.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je te souhaite le meilleur des anniversaires. Déjà 16 ans! Je n'en revient pas. Il me semble que c'était hier que je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Ta chouette est très intelligente. Elle est venue me voir comme pour être sûr que personne ne t'oublierait pour ton anniversaire. Je t'ai préparé un petit quelque chose. J'espère que tu l'appréciera. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Vivement le 1er septembre!_

_À la prochaine_

_Hagrid_

Harry ouvrit la boîte en carton et découvrit un gâteau au chocolat sur lequel était écrit « Joyeux 16 ans Harry! » Harry sourit et déposa le gâteau sur son bureau à côté du dernier hibou duquel il détacha la lettre et le paquet de sa patte.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée d'anniversaire. Moi et Buck on se cache toujours, en attendant que Dumbledore me demande quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider à m'innocenter. Mais parlons de chose plus joyeuses. La semaine passée, j'ai rencontré une vieille dame qui m'a pris, comme tout le monde, pour un chien errant. Elle m'a pris en pitié et m'a donné une grosse dinde. Elle était tellement grosse que ça m'a pris une semaine pour toute la finir. On ce reverra sûrement lors de tes visites à pré-au-lard. Tu sais où me trouver._

_Au revoir_

_Sirius_

Harry sourit à la lettre de son parrain et pris le paquet qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il s'agissait d'un cadre dans lequel il y avait une photo sur laquelle il reconnu son père, sa mère, Sirius, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Harry s'attarda sur Peter alias. Queudver et le regarda comme on regarde un traître. Il lui en voudra toujours d'avoir trahis ses parents en les livrant à Voldemort. Il enleva vite cette pensée de sa tête et remarqua que la bande des maraudeurs devait avoir environ son âge lors de la prise de cette photo. Il posa tout ses cadeaux et ses lettres sur son bureau et répondis à la lettre de Hagrid et Sirius.

_Cher Hagrid,_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau. Ton gâteau est délicieux! Je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir Hedwige. Chez les Dursley, elle est ma seule amie. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te revoir._

_Au 1er septembre_

_Harry_

Il plia la lettre et la donna à Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt. Il écrit ensuite la lettre de Sirius.

_Cher Sirius,_

_J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de difficulté à te cacher sans problème. Merci infiniment pour le cadre. Vous avez tous l'air si jeune. Si jamais tu veux me rejoindre, à partir de la semaine prochaine, je serai chez mon ami Ron. J'ai déjà hâte à ma première sortie à pré-au-lard de l'année. On s'y reverra._

_À la prochaine_

_Harry_

Il fit la même chose que pour la lettre de Hagrid. Il la plia et la donna au hibou qui l'avait expédié. Après avoir préparé Coquecigrue et Errol pour la nuit, il se recoucha, le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chap2 La Peur Des Dursley

**_Chapitre 2  
_****La Peur Des Dursley**

Le lendemain matin, c'est la tante Pétunia qui réveilla Harry en cognant doucement sur la porte.

-Debout mon chou. C'est l'heure de se lever, dit-elle tendrement.

Même après avoir passé un mois entier à entendre la tante Pétunia le réveiller avec tant de délicatesse, il ne s'y habituait pas. Les années précédentes, la tante Pétunia cognait avec fracas sur la porte de sa chambre en lui criant de ce lever et en le traitant de paresseux. Mais depuis que Harry avait le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, les Dursley avaient tellement peur qu'il ne les transforme en crapaud qu'il était tous très gentil avec lui. Harry mit ses lunettes, s'habilla rapidement et descendit les escalier accompagné de sa fidèle baguette magique pour être sûr que les Dursley le traite comme il ce doit. Il entra dans la cuisine en souriant à son gros porc de cousin, Dudley, et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de celui-ci.

-Bonjour Dudley, dit Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, lui répondit poliment Dudley.

L'oncle Vernon fini par baisser son journal pour dire bonjour à Harry. Il lui fit un énorme sourire que Harry ne lui connaissait que depuis le début des vacances d'été.

-Bonjour Harry, dit l'oncle Vernon, as-tu passé une belle nuit?

-J'ai eu un peu de mal à dormir. J'ai donc décidé de déballer les cadeaux que mes amis et mon parrain m'ont envoyé par hiboux, répondit Harry.

-Hey, mais c'est vrai! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui! Joyeux anniversaire Harry, dit joyeusement l'oncle Vernon.

-Merci, dit le concerné en avalant une bouché de son bacon.

Il pensa soudain à l'invitation que Ron lui avait fait. Il décida d'en parler aux Dursley.

-À au fait! Pendant que j'y pense, mon ami Ron m'a invité chez lui pour le reste des vacances d'été. Il viendrait me chercher jeudi prochain vers 15:00. Est-ce que ça vous dérange en quoi que ce soit si j'y vais?

-Bien sûr que non. Ça ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde. Tu peux y aller quand tu le voudras mais demande-leur de ne pas passer par la cheminée cette fois d'accord, dit-il avec une voix qui se voulait douce.

-D'accord, je leur dirai, répondit Harry.

Harry fini ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et monta dans sa chambre, toujours accompagné de sa baguette magique, pour répondre aux lettre de Ron et Hermione. Il sortit son encrier, sa plume et un bout de parchemin pour écrire sa lettre :

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_J'ai demandé aux Dursley si ils voulait que je viennes et ils ont accepté avec leur plus beaux sourires. Ils ont tellement peur que je leur jette un sort qu'il n'osent pas me contredire. C'est vraiment génial de ne pas les avoir sur le dos à tout bout de champs. Je commence même à les apprécier. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez de si important à me dire. Ça doit l'être puisque vous ne m'en parlez même pas dans vos lettres. Ou c'est simplement pour augmenter le suspense. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai hâte de vous voir tout les deux._

_À dans une semaine_

_Harry_

Harry plia la lettre et la donna à Coquecigrue. Lui et Errol s'envolèrent par la fenêtre pour livrer la lettre. Harry s'assit à son bureau pour finir le devoir de métamorphose que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné pour les vacances d'été. Il ouvrit grand ses livres pour faire son devoir. Il s'avait qu'il lui restait encore plus d'un mois avant la fin des vacances mais il savait également qu 'il n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de le faire lorsqu'il sera chez les Weasley. Harry fini son troisième rouleau de parchemin sur les métamorphose humaine quand on cogna à sa porte.

-Entrez, dit Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa voir l'énorme tête dodu de son cousin.

-Harry, je peux te parler un instant, demanda Dudley.

-Bien sûr! Entre, répondit Harry en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur son lit, de quoi veux-tu me parler?

-Et bien, ça fait longtemps que je meurs d'envi de te posé cette question mais j'ai jamais osé, dit Dudley un peu embarrassé.

-Et bien vas-y! C'est quoi ta question?, dit Harry.

-Je voulais savoir c'est comment le monde des sorciers, quelles-sont vos habitudes, vos coutumes, comment vous vivez… , dit Dudley.

Harry fut très surpris que la question de Harry mais y répondit quand même. Il lui dit comment les sorciers appelait les gens n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique, de la façon dont ils s'envoyait le courrier, de la façon dont ils s'y prenait pour remplacer tout les accessoires moldus en utilisant la magie. Il lui parla également de ses amis, de son école, de sa célébrité pour avoir survécu au plus puissant sorcier de la magie noire du monde des sorciers, du ministère de la magie. Dudley l'écoutait et semblait passionné par tout ce que Harry lui disait.

-Wow! C'est ça doit être fantastique d'être un sorcier, dit Dudley d'un ton envieux.

-Ouais mais crois-moi sur parole, être un sorcier a aussi de nombreux inconvénients. Tu peux me croire , dit Harry.

-Ouais je comprends. Bon et bien, merci pour tout ses renseignements Harry, dit Dudley.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Dudley lui rendit son sourire et quitta la chambre de Harry. Harry était encore surpris de la question de son cousin. Mais il était content d'avoir eu, pour la première fois de sa vie, une discussion sérieuse avec Dudley. Il s'allongea sur son lit durant un bon moment pour cause du peu de sommeil qu'il a eu la nuit précédente. Harry pensa soudain à Sirius. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il serait innocenté et qu'il pourrait emménager chez lui. Il voudrait faire quelque chose pour lui rendre service mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment c'était de lui envoyer de la nourriture pour lui éviter d'avoir à manger des rats. Il pensa à plein de chose jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentisse dans toute la maison. Il ne sortit pas de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon cri du bas des escaliers : « Harry! Mon garçon quelqu'un tient absolument à te voir. Descends tout de suite, cria l'oncle Vernon. »

À peine avait-t-il fini de descendre les escaliers qu'il reconnu la personne qui se trouvait dans le cadre de la porte. C'était une femme qui avait les cheveux blond remonté en un chignon et d'énorme lunettes qui faisait paraître ses yeux trois fois plus gros que la normale et qui portait une robe de sorcier.

« Professeure Trelawney ?!, s'étonna Harry. »

**  
**


	3. Chap3 Une Visite Innatendue

**_Chapitre 3  
_****Une Visite Inattendue**

-Professeure Trelawney?!, s'étonna Harry.

-Bonjour Potter, il faut que je vous parle un instant. Je vous préviens que ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus grande importance. Il vous faut donc être extrêmement attentif, lui dit le professeure Trelawney d'un ton que Harry ne lui reconnaissait pas.

D'habitude, le professeur Trelawney avait une voix mystérieuse, presque autant que ses nombreuses prédictions. Mais cette fois le professeur de divination avait une voix très sérieuse. Harry, qui n'avait jamais pris les paroles du professeur Trelawney au sérieux, l'écouta avec attention.

-Vous avez toute mon attention professeur, lui répondit Harry.

-Bien, dit-elle en lui tendant une photo représentant une jeune fille de l'âge de Harry, je vous présente ma nièce. Elle s'appelle Viviane Trelawney. Elle habite chez moi depuis que ses parents ont été assassinés par Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé. Pour des raisons personnelles que je ne vous révèlerai pas, elle ne peut pas supporter d'entendre parler de vous, encore moins de vous voir. Elle étudiait à l'institut Beaux-Bâtons mais cette année je l'ai fait transférer à Poudlard par mesure de sécurité depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour. Elle ne sait pas à quoi vous ressemblez. Elle ne vous reconnaîtra que si elle voit votre cicatrice. Je vous demanderais donc, si vous la croisez, de bien cacher votre cicatrice et de ne pas lui dévoiler votre vrai nom. Inventez-en un avant la fin des vacances et contactez-le moi pour que je puisse en informer les autres professeurs. En auriez vous un en tête en ce moment?

Harry réfléchi un moment. Il décida de lui donner le premier nom qui lui passa par la tête, c'est-à-dire celui d'un des amis de Dudley qui le brutalisait lorsqu'il était jeune. Ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur, mais c'était le seul qu'il pensait pouvoir lui convenir.

-Tyson Hollander, dit Harry, est-ce que ça va comme nom.

-Ça ira, dit le professeur Trelawney, j'en informerais les autres professeurs et j'enverrait une lettre à chaque élève pour pas qu'il n'y ait de faille. Passez de bonnes vacances Potter…heu…je veux dire Hollander.

Le professeur Trelawney lui sourit puis transplana à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Harry remonta dans sa chambre avec la photo de la nièce du professeur. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'étendit sur son lit et contempla la photo de la jeune fille. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les moindres détails pour être sûr de la reconnaître et de ne pas faire de gaffes quand il la rencontrera. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, très longs et lisses qui était remonté en une queue de cheval donc deux fines mèches de cheveux lui tombait sur le visage, mais ne cachait rien de ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Harry remarqua qu'elle n'était pas habillée en robe de sorcier mais qu'elle portait des vêtements de moldus : une paire de jeans à taille basse et une camisole à bretelles spaghettis blanche. La photo de Viviane bougeait, chose typique chez les sorciers. Elle faisait un tendre sourire, saluait de la main en repliant seulement les doigts et faisait des clin d'œil à Harry.

« Elle devait être très heureuse lorsque cette photo a été prise, pensa Harry. »

Il contempla la photo encore un long moment avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre à Hedwige qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

-Salut ma vieille! Alors, Hagrid a-t-il bien reçu sa lettre?, demanda Harry à sa chouette.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui mordilla amicalement le doigt. Harry prit la lettre qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses serres, lui sourit et la posa dans sa cage pour qu'elle puisse se rassasier. Harry reconnu son adresse écrite en encre verte et le sceau de Poudlard. Il ouvrit sa lettre et commença à lire :

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur :Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du grand ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Le 1er septembre aura lieu la rentrée scolaire de votre 6e année d'étude à Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Ensuite, Harry lut le parchemin qui suivait la lettre du professeur McGonagall.

« Les élèves de sixième année devront se procurer l'ouvrage suivant :

Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 6), par Miranda Fauconnette.

Les élèves devront également ce procurer tout les ingrédients nécessaire à la fabrication de potion tout au long de l'année scolaire.»

Harry soupira. Le cours à Poudlard qu'il détestait le plus était les cours de potion.

« S'il y avait un autre maître des potions, les cours serait déjà plus supportables, pensa Harry. »

La journée avait passé énormément vite pour Harry. Quand il regarda sa montre, qui indiquait 18:30, la tante Pétunia l'appela pour le dîner. Il ne dit pas un mot durant le dîner et avala à peine ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Il avait beau faire des efforts mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir Viviane Trelawney de sa tête. Il avait tellement peur de faire une gaffe : Et si elle voyait sa cicatrice malgré tout ses efforts pour la caché? Si elle le reconnaissait même sans voir sa cicatrice? Si il était pour devenir ami avec elle, est-ce qu'il serait capable de lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il monta dans sa chambre le ventre presque vide et alla se coucher. Malgré ses efforts pour s'endormir, il n'y parvenait pas. Il passa plusieurs nuit blanche de suite, toujours incapable de sortir la jeune Viviane de sa tête. La veille de son départ pour le terrier, il réussi à se réconforter en se disant que tout allait très bien se passer, très bien se passer.


	4. Chap4 Un Couple Au Terrier

**_Chapitre 4  
_****Un Couple Au Terrier**

Harry dormait lorsqu'il s'est fait réveiller par la tante Pétunia. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, les mis sur son nez et se leva pour allez prendre son petit déjeuner. Il toucha à peine son bacon et ses rôties et monta dans sa chambre pour préparer son départ pour le terrier. Il sortit la grosse valise de sous son lit et y mit tout ses vêtements, sa baguette magique, son chaudron, ses robes de Poudlard, son balai et tout les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de ses amis cette année.

Lorsqu'il mit la photo des maraudeurs dans sa valise, il remarqua qu'il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux longs frisées noir, aux yeux bruns et au sourire incroyable. Elle avait la tête accoté sur l'épaule droite de Sirius.

« Je me demande pourquoi Sirius ne m'a jamais parlé d 'elle, pensa Harry .»

Harry pensa à cette mystérieuse amie de ses parents durant un moment puis renonça à en savoir davantage. Il ferma sa valise, prit la cage d'Hedwige et les descendit dans le hall d'entrée pour être prêt à partir lorsque les Weasley arriveront. Il remonta dans sa chambre pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublier. Il fit le tour de la chambre et vit la photo de Viviane Trelawney sur son bureau. Il la prit et la regarda un instant. Il soupira et rangea la photo dans la poche arrière de son manteau. Lorsque 15 :00 sonna, on entendit cogner à la porte. Harry alla répondre. C'était Ron qui était venu cogner à la porte. Mr. Weasley était resté dans la voiture.

-Salut Harry! Tu es prêt à partir?, dit Ron.

-Oui, je suis prêt. On peut y aller, dit Harry.

Ron prit la cage d'Hedwige tandis qu'Harry apportait sa valise. Ils mirent les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture et s'assirent sur la banquette arrière de al voiture. Ils roulèrent durant une quinzaine de minutes. Lors du trajet, ils parlèrent chacun de leurs début de vacances resperctif jusqu'à leur arrivée au terrier. Dès qu'Harry sortit de la voiture, Mrs. Weasley le colla fort contre elle.

-Bonjour Harry! Comme tu as grandi! Je suis contente de te voir enfin à la maison, gloussa Mrs. Weasley.

-Lui aussi est content d'être ici mais laisse-le respirer un peu, dit Ron en essayant de desserrer l'étreinte de sa mère sur Harry.

-Oups! Désolé, s'excusa Mrs. Weasley.

Ron aida Harry pour rentrer ses bagages dans la maison. Ils montèrent vers la chambre de Ron. On entendit de petites explosions venant de la chambre de Fred et Georges.

-C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan! Il y en a qui veulent travailler ici, dit Percy qui avait entre-ouvert sa porte.

-Il est vraiment devenu insupportable depuis qu'il a été nommé pour remplacer Croupton, dit Ron à Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de Ron, ils virent Hermione assit sur le lit de Ron. Au lieu d'avoir un beau sourire pour accueillir Harry, elle avait un regard déranger. Elle se leva, marcha vers Harry et Ron en brandissant une lettre dans sa main gauche.

-C'est quoi cette histoire Harry. J'exige des explications, hurla Hermione.

-Bonjour quand même, dit Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry.

-Cette lettre est arrivée pendant que Ron et Mr. Weasley sont allés te chercher, dit Hermione en lui donnant la lettre.

Harry la lu à voix haute :

« Cher Mr. Weasley,

La présente est pour vous informer que, dès la rentrée scolaire, le collège Poudlard accueillera une nouvelle élève venant de l'institut Beaux-Bâtons qui a été transféré dans notre collège par mesure de précaution. La nouvelle étudiante ce nomme Viviane Trelawney et commence son année scolaire en 6e année. Elle est d'ailleurs la nièce du professeure Trelawney. Si je vous parle de son arrivé, c'est pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne doit pas entrer en contact avec Harry Potter sous aucun prétexte. Puisque cela risque d'être impossible, le professeur Trelawney a simple demandé au jeune Harry, au cour des vacances d'été, de s'inventer un nom et de l'utilisé auprès de la jeune Viviane. Il fera tout en son pouvoir pour cacher son identité et sa cicatrice. De votre côté je vous demanderais d'appeler Harry Potter par son nouveau nom qui est le suivant : « Tyson Hollander ». Il va sans dire que tout les professeurs sont tenus au courant. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard »

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Harry?, répéta Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas. Tout se que le sais c'est que le professeure Trelawney est venue chez les Dursley pour me parler de cette histoire. Elle m'a simplement dit que, pour des raisons personnelles, sa nièce ne supporterait pas de me voir ou d'entendre parler de moi, dit Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as bien fait pour qu'elle ne supporte pas de te voir?, dit Hermione sur ton un ton encore plus irrité.

-Mais calme-toi chaton! Harry ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, dit Ron.

-Chaton!? Depuis quand tu appelles Hermione chaton?, s'étonna Harry.

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard complice puis se retournèrent vers Harry en souriant.

-C'est de ça qu'on voulait te parler : Hermione et moi on sort ensemble, dit Ron.

-Quoi!!!, dit Harry de plus en plus étonné.

-T'es pas fâché hein?, dit Ron insécure.

-Non mais tu rigoles? C'est un excellente nouvelle. Je suis tellement fier pour vous deux! Toutes mes félicitations!, s'exclama Harry.

Nos trois amis se collèrent dans une étreinte qui prouvait que leur amitié durerait toujours. Leur étreinte aurait continué si Mrs. Weasley ne les avait appeler pour le dîner. Après avoir mangé, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent se coucher. Hermione dormit dans le lit de Ron et Ron et Harry dormirent sur le plancher. Harry attendit qu'Hermione se soit endormit pour pouvoir poser une question à Ron.

-Ron?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que toi et Hermione vous avez…

Il eu un long silence et Ron répondit.

-Non. Pas encore.

-Ok.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

-Juste pour savoir. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un conseil, sache que je suis là même si je suis pas un expert en la matière.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Se fut les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Descendirent pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Lors du repas, Mrs. Weasley leur annonça qu'ils iraient acheter leurs fournitures scolaires sur le chemin de traverse cette journée là. Les trois étaient tous ravis à cette idée. Mais Harry, malgré sa joie, avait peur de rencontrer Viviane Trelawney. Il sortit vite cette pensée de sa tête et fini son petit déjeuner. Il monta à la chambre de Ron et s'habilla pour être prêt à partir vers le chemin de traverse.


	5. Chap5 Une Rencontre Express

**_Chapitre 5_  
Une Rencontre Express**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous de retour au Terrier, leur matériel scolaire en main. Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent à la chambre de Ron. Ils mirent leur matériel dans leurs valises respectives. Après le dîner, nos trois amis partirent pour prendre une promenade dans le champ qui se situait derrière la maison des Weasley. Ron et Hermione se tenaient par la main. Harry, quant à lui, était ailleurs. La rentrée scolaire était demain et il avait peur, peur pour Viviane Trelawney. Il ne la connaissait pas encore qu'il avait peur de la faire souffrir. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se mit les mains sur la tête tellement la confusion était grande. Hermione le remarqua et demanda à Harry ce qui n'allait pas. Harry répondit :

-J'ai peur, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

-Mais Harry, tu ne la connais même pas encore, dit Hermione, sachant très bien de qui Harry voulait parler.

Harry sortit la photo de Viviane de sa poche de pantalon et la montra à Ron et Hermione. Les deux furent frappés par la beauté de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si…innocente.

-C'est elle…c'est elle Viviane.

-Harry…

-Non, Ron. Laisse-moi finir…Si cette fille ne veut pas voir Harry Potter, elle en a le droit. Je lui parlerai donc entant que Tyson Hollander. Elle a sûrement une bonne raison. Mais pour que le professeure Trelawney refuse de m'en parler alors que je suis une des principales personnes impliquées dans cette histoire, ça doit être grave. Et je mettrais ma main au feu que Voldemort est impliqué aussi. Et si c'est le cas, il en voudra sûrement à la Viviane et je ne veux pas mettre sa vie en danger.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, Ron et Hermione non plus d'ailleurs. Le reste de la promenade se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Harry avait un fardeau de moins sur les épaules. Il était content d'en avoir parlé à Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci comprenaient mieux ce que Harry pouvait ressentir. Le reste de la journée se déroula parfaitement. Le soir venu, ils montèrent tous se coucher. Dès qu'Harry posa sa tête sur son oreiller, il s'endormit. Quelques minutes plus tard, nos deux amoureux firent de même. Le lendemain, on entendit un sifflement de train, bruit typiquement entendu à la Gare King's Cross, près de la plate-forme 9¾. Harry, Hermione et toute la famille Weasley courraient vers la plate-forme qui menait au Poudlard Express. Ils passèrent un à un et après avoir porté leurs valises à l'arrière de train, ils s'assirent dans leurs compartiments : Harry, Ron et Hermione dans l'un et le reste de la famille Weasley dans l'autre. Ron et Hermione étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et Harry était assis en face d'eux. Après deux minutes de route, Ron dit :

-Je vais m'acheter des friandises pour la route.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Cette dernière qui voyait où il voulait en venir dit :

-Et je vais aller au petit coin.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans la même direction (très subtile hihihi) et allèrent dans un petit coin tranquille du train pour s'embrasser tendrement. Harry de son côté, attendait patiemment que Ron et Hermione reviennent même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait de ne pas les revoir du voyage. Il était tellement content pour eux. Ils allaient si bien ensemble. Une voix féminine le tira de ses pensées : « Excuse-moi! Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir? ». Harry se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Tout à coup, sa gorge se serra. La jeune fille qui se trouvait sous ses yeux le figea de stupéfaction : les cheveux blonds, les yeux marrons et ce sourire…C'était Viviane Trelawney. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle était devant lui en chair et en os. Elle était encore plus belle que sur la photo. Elle portait encore ses vêtements de moldus. Le léger maquillage qu'elle portait la rendait resplendissante. Elle était plus bronzée de sur la photo. Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle avait le nombril percé et qu'elle avait un tatou sur le bras droit qui représentait une rose dorée. Il la dévorait du regard, ce qui mit Viviane un peu mal à l'aise. Harry avait du mal à saisir le sens de la question qui venait de lui être posée : « Q…Quoi? ». Viviane reposa sa question :

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

-Oh! Ah oui bien sûre! Je t'en prie, dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Elle lui sourit et prit place en face de lui.

-Désolé de m'imposée comme ça mais il n'y avait aucune autre place de libre, dit-elle.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas du tout. Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie, dit Harry.

Viviane lui sourit et tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Viviane Trelawney.

Harry lui serra la main et dit :

-Euh…Tyson, Tyson Hollander.

-Bonjour Tyson

-Bonjour Viviane

Harry se sentait vraiment mal de devoir lui mentir mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tant qu'à y être, il décida de jouer le jeu.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'école avant. Tu es nouvelle?

-Oui. Je viens de Beaux-Bâtons. Ma tante m'a transférée à Poudlard. Tu dois connaître ma tante, elle est professeure de divination de Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle trouvait ça plus prudent depuis le retour de Voldemort.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait prononcé le nom du seigneur des ténèbres sans la moindre peur. Excepté lui et Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un avoir assez de courage pour prononcé son nom.

-Tu n'as pas peur de dire son nom?, dit Harry.

-Non. Car craindre un nom ne fait qu'accroître…

-…la peur de ce qu'il signifie, termina Harry.

Viviane sourit. Harry souriait également. Pour continuer la conversation, Harry dit :

-Tu entres en quelle année?

-En sixième.

-Ça alors! Moi aussi!

-Tu es dans quelle maison?

-À Gryffondor.

-Alors j'essayerai d'aller à Gryffondor. Comme ça on pourra se parler plus souvent !

-C'est une idée qui me plaît.

Ils sourirent. Une partie de l'anxiété d'Harry s'était envolée. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il espérait seulement que personne ne dévoilerait le poteau rose. Viviane le tira de ses pensées :

-Est-ce que tes parents sont des sorciers?

-Oui. Mais ils sont morts alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Mon père descend d'une longue lignée de sorciers et ma mère était fille de moldus.

-Je suis désolé pour tes parents.

-C'est rien.

-Moi aussi mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais bébé…C'est Voldemort qui les a tués. Mes deux parents sont des sorciers qui descendent d'une longue lignée de sorciers… Aucun enfant ne devrait perdre ses parents si jeune. Surtout pas assassinés par Voldemort.

-J'en sais quelque chose.

-Comment ça?

-Euh…Les parents d'un de mes amis ont été tués par lui.

-Ah bon.

Harry avait eu chaud. Révéler que ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort n'aurait fait que donner un indice supplémentaire sur sa véritable identité.

-Si on changeait de sujet pour quelque chose de plus joyeux?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Tyson.

Ils parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps. De leur côté, Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient toujours. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Ils furent tirés de leur petit nuage par une voix arrogante et dure.

-Hey Weasley.

Sans même voir son interlocuteur, Ron savait à qui il avait affaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy?, répliqua Ron sur le même ton.

-………Je savais pas que tu sortais avec Granger, dit Malefoy surpris.

Ron leva un sourcil. Malefoy reprit la parole.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire…où est Potter?

Ron pointa la porte du wagon de son doigt. Malefoy ne demanda pas son reste et prit la porte que Ron lui indiquait. Hermione haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Ron. Elle sourit.

-Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait rien dit sur nous.

-Peu importe.

-Mmm…Je suis en manque de baisers, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Malefoy avança à grands pas vers le compartiment de harry. Il ouvra la porte à grande volée et dit :

-Hey! Il faut qu'on parle Pot…

Lorsqu'il vit qui était assise en face de lui, il se tut.

-Euh…Hollander

Viviane sourit.

-Salut Drago!

-Salut Viviane. Pas trop stressée pour ta première journée?

-Ça peut aller.

-Bien…Hollander, faut qu'on discute.

Harry se leva et suivit Drago Malefoy dans un autre compartiment. Harry prit la parole :

-Je savais pas que tu connaissais Viviane Trelawney.

-C'est justement d'elle que je veux te parler. Écoute-moi bien Pot…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Malefoy.

-Je te rappelle qu'elle est dans le compartiment juste à côté.

Harry retira sa main et Malefoy soupira.

-Il va falloir que je m'habitue à t'appeler par ce nom ridicule. Franchement, t'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus original que Tyson Hollander.

Harry le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit taire Malefoy.

-Bon revenons-en à nos moutons. Je voulais te dire que Viviane…

Malefoy fut coupé dans son élan car le train ralentissait, signifiant la fin du voyage et l'arrivée du train à Poudlard.

-On reprendra cette conversation très bientôt, dit Malefoy avant de regagner son compartiment.

Harry fit de même. Il salua Viviane et lui dit :

-On se reverra à la cérémonie de répartition des élèves.

-Je l'espère bien. À bientôt!

-À bientôt.

Harry rejoint Ron et Hermione dans une des calèches menant à l'école. Il décida de leur parler de sa rencontre dans le train.

-J'ai rencontré Viviane Trelawney dans le train.

-QUOI?!?, dirent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

-Ça va. Tout a bien été. J'ai bien joué mon rôle.

-Tu es sûr?, demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Sûr à 100 pourcent. Même Malefoy a pris cette histoire au sérieux.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?, dit Ron.

-Je sais pas encore. Mais je sais que ça la concerne.

-Ah bon.. Tu nous tiendras au courant.

-D'accord.

Les trois inséparables arrivèrent au château. Celui que Harry considérait comme sa maison, son chez lui.


	6. Chap6 Un Choix Difficile

**_Chapitre 6  
_Un Choix Difficile**

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre à la porte principale du château. Lors qu'il pénétrèrent dans le château, il découvrirent, comme à chaque année, Rusard qui courrait partout à la poursuite de Peeves. « Je t'attraperais un jour Peeves et ce jour là je n'aimerais pas me retrouver à ta place. » Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent Rusard faire de grands gestes dans le vide en espérant ainsi attraper l'esprit frappeur. Entre deux fous rires, Hermione réussit à dire « On devrait peut-être aller à la grande salle pour la répartition des nouveaux ». Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de rire à s'en rompre les côtes, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, quelqu'un tira Harry par l'épaule hors de la salle. Lorsque Harry se retourna, il découvrit que c'était Drago Malefoy :

-Tu ne rentreras pas dans cette salle tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin!

-Je veux te parler, dit Malefoy.

Malefoy avait parlé sur un ton suppliant qui ne lui connaissait pas. Harry se demandait bien ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Il décida donc de l'écouter et de garder sa haine envers Malefoy pour une autre fois.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute…

-Voilà… Viviane et moi on se connaît depuis très, très longtemps. Depuis qu'on a 3 ans. Elle et moi on se connaît parfaitement… on est comme les deux doigts d'une main. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur. Et entant que grand frère, je me dois de la protéger… Si tu la fais souffrir, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Malefoy comme ça. Il avait un regard protecteur envers Viviane. Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour lui prouver qu'il avait bien saisit le message.

-D'accord, dit Harry.

-Parfait.

Malefoy prit la direction de la grande salle. Harry le suivit et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui était assis à la table des Griffondor. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Dumbledore prit la parole auprès des élèves :

-Puis-je avoir votre attention je vous pris… Merci bien. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne rentrée scolaire. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé durant les vacances. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous annoncé cette année la nomination d'une nouvelle préfète en chef : Hermione Granger de la maison des Griffondor.

Tout le monde applaudit Hermione, tous sauf une table (devinez laquelle :P ). Dumbledore leva la main. Tout le monde se tut et il reprit la parole.

-Félicitations Hermione! Nous allons procéder à la répartition des élèves de 1re année.

Le professeur McGonagall apporta un tabouret à trois pattes et un vieux chapeaux troué. Elle prit la liste des élèves et appela les élèves un à un pour être répartit dans les différentes maisons. À chaque fois qu'un élève était envoyé dans une maison, les élèves de celle-ci se mirent à pousser des exclamations de joie. Lorsqu'un élève était envoyé à Griffondor, Fred et Georges commençaient à chanter « That's the way ah ha ah ha I like it ah ha ah ha » ce qui déclenchait à chaque fois le rire de toute la grande salle ( sauf la bande de rabat-joie de Serpentard qui riaient sarcastiquement). Lorsque tous les élèves furent répartis, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, déclenchant ainsi le silence de chacun.

-Félicitation et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves. Toutefois, je dois vous dire que cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui vient de l'institut Beaux-Bâtons. Elle entre cette année en 6e année. Je vous demanderais d'accueillir Viviane Trelawney.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte de la grande salle qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la nièce du professeur Trelawney. Tous les élèves la regardaient, ils étaient tous incapable d'applaudire la nouvelle venue tellement ils étaient bouche bée. Les garçons la regardaient vicieusement et les filles enviaient sa beauté. Elle avançait dans l'allée centrale et lorsqu'elle arriva proche de Harry, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et continua sa route vers le choipeaux. Elle s'assit sur la petite chaise et le professeur McGonagall mit le choipeaux sur sa tête. Le choipeaux se mit à parler dans les pensées de Viviane.

' Ça alors! C'est la deuxième fois que je vois un cas comme celui là de toute ma carrière. Non en effet, pas depuis le jeune Potter '

La frustration pu se lire sur le visage de Viviane. Toute la grande salle se demandait ce que le choipeaux a pu lui dire pour déformer ainsi son magnifique visage. Le choipeaux, voyant son attitude, décida de revenir à ce qui les intéressaient.

' Bon revenons en à nos moutons. Je vois beaucoup de courage, beaucoup de détermination, tu cherches à faire tes preuves, également de l'intelligence et beaucoup de persévérance…mmm… c'est difficile, très difficile… malgré cela je crois que tu aurais ta place chez les Serpentard '

« NON!!! »

Viviane venait de crier sa détresse et toute la grande salle la regardait maintenant d'un air inquiet. Surtout Harry :

' Le choipeaux a dû lui proposer d'aller à Serpentard…'

Malefoy pensa la même chose en même tant que Harry. Drago avait un air déçu et Harry un air désolé. Le choipeaux continua son discourt dans la tête de Viviane.

' Très bien! Pas Serpentard… dans ce cas tu iras à…'

« GRYFFONDOR! »

La table des Gryffondor se fut plus bruyante que jamais. Tous les Gryffondor embarquèrent dans la chanson de Fred et Georges. Viviane soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry et lui sourit. Harry lui rendit son sourire et lui dit : « Bienvenue parmi nous! » Elle lui dit merci. C'est alors que le festin de début d'année apparut. Dumbledore prit une dernière fois la parole :

-Bon appétit!

Sur ces mots les élèves commencèrent à manger. Tout semblait si délicieux que Viviane ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

-Wow! Des festins comme ça, y'en n'a pas à beaux-bâtons!

-Bienvenue au royaume des festins, dit Ron.

Harry prit la parole et présenta tout le monde à Viviane.

-Viviane, je te présente Ronald Weasley, mon meilleur ami. C'est le garçon le plus aimable que je connaisse.

-Tu peux m'appeler Ron.

-Enchanté Ron

-Pareille pour moi

-Elle c'est Hermione, ma meilleure amie. C'est la fille la plus intelligente et studieuse que j'ai jamais connu.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Bonjour Viviane.

-Eux se sont Fred et Georges. Ils sont les frères à Ron et ils sont les frères comiques de Gryffondor.

-Salut

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Je te présente Ginny, la plus jeune sœur de Ron.

-Bon Dieu! Vous êtes beaucoup dans votre famille!, dit Viviane surprise.

-Ouais, on est 6 frères et une sœur, sans compter mes parents, dit Ron.

-Salut Ginny.

-Salut

-Et pour finir, Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan.

-Bonjour à vous deux.

-Bonjour, dirent-ils ensemble.

Après les présentation et le festin, ils montèrent tous à la salle commune des Gryffondor, sauf Hermione qui se dirigea vers la salle du préfet en chef ( la chanceuse ).Ils montèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. La nuit était à son plus sombre et tous les Gryffondor dormaient à point fermé… tous sauf Ron et Harry.

-Harry, est-ce que tu dors?

-Tyson je te pris.

-Désolé. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à t'appeler comme ça.

-C'est rien… et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne dors pas.

-Je l'avais remarqué, merci. Je voulais juste te posé une question.

-Quoi?

-D'après toi, pourquoi Viviane a crié « non » au choipeaux?

-…………Elle avait peur.

-Peur de quoi?

-D'aller à Serpentard, la maison de celui qui a enlevé la vie de ses parents. Elle a peur qu'en allant à Serpentard, elle ne devienne comme Voldemort : un assassin sans cœur et sans âme. Je la comprends que trop bien.

Ron semblait réfléchir car il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Vous vous ressemblez tellement. Tu peux comprendre tout ce qu'elle ressent car tu as vécu la même chose… Moi je ne le pourrais jamais avec Hermione.

-Ron, tu sais que c'est totalement faux. Tu as eu tellement d'expérience avec elle. Tu la connais mieux que personne… tu la connais plus que moi. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant pour te convaincre, pense aux nombres de fois où tu as tout fait pour la sauvée et qu'elle en faisait autant. Tu veux savoir ce que vous avez en commun : le sens du sacrifice. Tu serais prêt à tout pour elle et c'est réciproque… elle t'aime Ron…

-Merci Tyson.

-De rien.

Après cette conversation, ils se laissèrent tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Chap7 DCFM Au Féminin

**_Chapitre 7_  
DCFM Au Féminin**

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Viviane se rendirent en cour de potion, de métamorphose et de divination. Le professeur Trelawney, comme à son habitude, prédit les pires malheurs pour Harry. Hermione, qui avait reprit les cours de divination, semblait exténuée d'entendre toutes ces prédictions frivoles. Quant à Viviane, le professeur Trelawney lui fit les prédictions les plus heureuses, ce qui déclenchait à chaque fois un soupir d'exaspération de la part de Viviane. En effet, elle ne semblait pas croire en les prédictions de sa tante. Lorsque le cours fut terminer, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Viviane se dirigèrent vers la classe de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris ). La salle de classe était magnifiquement bien décorée : elle était entièrement constituée de briques blanches et de nombreux bouquets de fleurs mettaient de la couleur dans la pièce.

' Enfin un peu de lumière dans cette période si sombre, pensa Harry.'

En effet, depuis le retour de Voldemort, rare étaient les sourires et les beaux jours, mais quand les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, ils sourirent tous de voir la gaieté de la salle de classe. Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis, le professeur descendit les escaliers en colimaçon, qui menait à son bureau, et vint se placer devant la classe. Voyant que le silence planait dans toute la classe, le professeur ou plutôt LA professeure prit parole :

« Bonjour. Pour ceux qui m'aimeront grâce à mes yeux, mon nom sera Amy. Pour les autres, se sera professeur Clover. Je vous préviens, je parle vite, je déteste avoir à me répéter et j'ai horreur des retards. Je tiens à ce que vous soyez ponctuel à mes cours et je déteste les travaux fait à la dernière minute. »

Elle avait un regard sévère. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et bouclés, ils étaient également très longs. Tous les élèves la regardèrent d'un air surpris et remplis de stupéfaction. Certains même avaient peur de devoir endurer ce professeur toute l'année. Voyant les regards que les élèves lui faisait, le professeur Clover éclata de rire. Son visage était souriant et rieur, il ne laissait plus rien paraître de son regard sévère de tout à l'heure. Voyant que les élèves ne comprenaient rien de son manège, elle se décida à donner des explications :

« Vous avez tous vraiment cru que vous seriez pris avec un professeur sanguinaire et sans aucun remord d'ici la fin de l'année… non, non je ne suis pas comme ça… Je suis de nature pacifique, j'adore mes étudiants et je ne cri pas sur des élèves lorsqu'ils arrivent en retard, mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude quand même. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard dans la maison de Griffondor… Assez parlé de moi, je veux tout savoir sur vous. »

Tous les élèves se présentèrent tour à tour en disant leur nom. Le professeur Clover souriait à chaque nom mais lorsque vint le tour de Harry, elle prit un air nostalgique. « Je m'appelle Tyson Hollander. » Le professeur Clover soupira bruyament et s'adressa à Harry d'une voix tendre, presque maternelle. « C'est fou comme tu ressemble à James. Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère… » Harry semblait intrigué par le fait que son professeur de DCFM connaisse ses parents. Il allait en avoir le cœur net.

' J'irais la voir à la fin du cours, pensa-t-il. '

Le professeur Clover tira Harry de ses pensées en commençant son cour.

« Tout d'abord faisons un bilan de tout les professeurs de DCFM que vous avez eu jusqu'à maintenant. Le professeur Quirrel : il s'est avéré être un mangemort qui a été tué par son propre maître. Quelle ironie du sort. Puisque les morts ne font pas de cours, il n'a pas pu vous enseigner l'année suivante. Le professeur Lockhart : un imbécile de première classe qui s'appropriait les exploits d'autres sorciers. Il s'est lancé un sort d'amnésie (quelle intelligence!!!) et n'a donc pas pu continuer à vous enseigner. Le prof Lupin : un des seuls hommes sur Terre que je ne considère pas comme un parfait imbécile. Il était dans la même classe que moi lorsque j'étais étudiante. C'était mon meilleur ami. Mais le loup-garou a prit le dessus dur lui. Ayant un cœur d'or, il a décidé de partir plutôt que de vous faire du mal. Le professeur Maugrey : un autre imbécile, non pas Maugrey lui-même mais l'homme qui s'est fait passer pour lui. Il s'est avéré être un des servants du seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est aujourd'hui ni vivant, ni mort après avoir reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Je ne parlerai pas du professeur de l'an dernier car le juste fait de prononcer son nom vous donnerait la nausée. »

Les élèves étaient tous stupéfaits que le professeur Clover parle aussi ouvertement des professeurs de DCFM des années précédentes et surtout, son vocabulaire n'était pas digne d'un professeur, selon Hermione du moins.

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mes prédécesseurs étaient tous des hommes. Je vous promet une année intéressante, amusante et j'ajouterai une touche féminine qui fera de ce cours quelque chose donc vous vous souviendrai longtemps. Maintenant, commençons! »

Le professeur Clover avait raison : Sa façon de faire la classe rendait le cours tellement intéressant. La « touche féminine » faisait toute la différence. Le reste de la journée passa extrêmement vite. Le cours de DCFM avait plu à tout le monde. Le professeur Clover était le sujet de toutes les conversations. Lorsque les cours furent terminés, Harry dit à Ron, Hermione et Viviane qu'il allait voir le professeur Clover. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de celle-ci. Il entra dans la classe aux briques blanches et monta les escaliers en colimaçon. Il cogna à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir le bureau d'Amy Clover qui était aussi joyeux et ensoleillé que sa salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle vu qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau, le professeur afficha un large sourire.

-Je savais que tu viendrais me voir.

-Comment le saviez-vous ?

Amy sourit de plus belle.

'Il faut bien un homme pour poser ce genre de question, pensa-t-elle'

-Intuition féminine.

-Ah…

-Assis-toi, je t'en prie.

Harry fit comme il lui était demandé. Un silence s'installa peu à peu. Harry décida donc de déclarer la raison de sa visite.

-Vous connaissiez mes parents ?

-Oui, je les connaissais. À nous six, nous étions toute une équipe à l'école.

-Six ?

-Oui. Moi, Lily, James, Remus, Peter et… Sirius.

Le dernier nom avait été dit avec amertume : un mélange de tristesse et de mélancolie flottait sur le visage de professeur Clover. Harry, quant à lui, était rouge de colère à entendre le nom de Peter. Mais voyant l'air du professeur Clover, il laissa de côté sa frustration.

-Vous connaissiez bien Sirius ?

-Oui… J'ai toujours été persuadé de son innocence. Tout le monde me disait qu'il était coupable mais je n'en ai jamais cru un mot. Si seulement il avait eu le temps de m'expliquer.

Le professeur Clover était sur le bord des larmes. Harry la regardait sans rien pouvoir faire. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Amy prit une grande respiration et afficha son plus beau sourire. Harry décida de changer de sujet.

-Alors. Mes parents étaient comment lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes ?

-Fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Voilà comment ils étaient. Ils étaient près à se sacrifier pour l'autre. Ce sont les deux êtres qui méritaient le moins d'avoir un destin si cours et si tragique. Mais ils ont eu un vie heureuse, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. À nous six, nous pouvions tout faite. Nous étions inséparables, nous étions les maraudeurs : l'équipe par excellence de Poudlard. Nous aurions tout fait pour le bonheur de l'autre. Nous serions morts pour sauver la vie des autres.

La dernière phrase du professeur Clover résonna dans la tête de Harry. Il connaissait trop le sens de cette phrase. Ça lui rappelais sa rencontre avec Sirius, lors de sa 3e année.

_début du flash back _

_(Dans la cabane hurlante…)_

_-Tu ne comprends pas ! gémit Peter Pettigrow. Il m'aurait tué ! _

_-ALORS TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR PLUTÔT QUE DE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU ! cria Sirius avec rage._

_fin du flash back _

-Si seulement ça avait été le cas…, dit Harry.

Amy Clover ne comprenais pas où Harry voulait en venir mais elle ne lui posa pas de question.

-Il commence à ce faire tard. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Tu as raison. Passe une bonne nuit…Tyson.

-Il va falloir que je m'habitus à ce nom, dit-il avant de partir.

Il marchait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il était perdu dans ces pensées.

« Si seulement ça avait été le cas, mes parents seraient toujours vivant, murmura-t-il. »


	8. Chap8 Vivre Sa Vie, L'Halloween Aussi

**_Chapitre 8  
_Vivre sa vie, l'Halloween aussi**

Le temps passait et les amitiés se développaient. Ron et Hermione étaient de plus en plus proche l'un de l'autre. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre par un simple regard. On aurait cru qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un seul être. Leur amour se développait rapidement. Ça avait pris moins de deux mois à Ron pour faire totalement disparaître son anxiété et sa peur au sujet d'Hermione. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Tout le monde leur disait et ils le croyaient de toute leur âme. Ils passaient tout leur temps libre à la salle commune de Griffondor sur le canapé à s'échanger des mots d'amour et à profiter de leur temps ensemble. Plusieurs élèves étaient jaloux de leur bonheur, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Harry. Celui-ci venait de se faire une amie pour la vie. En effet, lui et Viviane étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ça a pris un peu moins de 2 mois pour qu'ils se connaissent quasi parfaitement. Harry jouait toujours le jeu : il s'était inventé une autre vie. Cela ne faisait pourtant pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, mais ils avaient tellement de point en commun qu'ils ont vite appris à vivre ensemble. Jamais on a vu une relation se développer aussi rapidement. Ils étaient de très bons amis, mais avant tout, des confidents. Harry en souffrait énormément. Chaque mensonge lui brisait un peu plus le cœur. Il tenait beaucoup à elle, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui dévoiler sa véritable identité, il se disait qu'elle le détesterait parce que c'est Harry Potter et non celui qu'elle avait connu depuis le début de l'année. À cette pensée, il soupirait et renonçait à son idée de lui dire la vérité.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Viviane se promenaient dans les couloirs agités de Poudlard. Viviane regardait dans son agenda (oui, oui…même les sorciers ont des agendas). Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-C'est génial ! Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant vraie Halloween.

-Wow ! C'est fou ce que le temps a passé vite, dit Hermione

-Il faudrait qu'on commence à voir ce qu'on va porter pour le bal, dit Viviane

-Quoi, il va y avoir un bal ? dit Harry

-Oups…, dit Viviane, désolé Hermione

-Ce bal était supposé être une surprise que Dumbledore aurait dévoilé ce soir. Mais grâce au silence de Viviane, ce n'est plus une surprise.

-Mais c'est génial ! Un bal pour Halloween, dit Ron.

Il se précipita devant Hermione et se mit à genou. Il prit la main de celle-ci.

-Gente dame, acceptez-vous de m'accompagner au bal qui sera donné pour la célébration de la fête d'Halloween ?

-J'accepte avec plaisir mon seigneur Ronald.

Ron se leva et embrassa Hermione tendrement. Harry et Viviane les regardaient d'un air amusé. Viviane mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour attirer son attention et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Ils sont trop mignons.

-Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Lorsque Ron et Hermione eurent terminé leur baiser. Notre inséparable quatuor (trio3/quatuor4…lolol) se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le souper. Tel que prévu, Dumbledore annonça le bal pour Halloween. Toutes les filles se demandaient ce qu'elles allaient mettrent. Les gars, quant à eux, se demandaient qui ils pourraient bien inviter pour le bal (sauf Ron bien évidemment).

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé avec qui il irait au bal. Ginny ? Non, elle y allait avec son petit ami. Cho ? Non, il la détestait depuis le jour où elle lui a carrément dit qu'elle ne l'aimait que pour son argent et sa célébrité. Viviane ? Pourquoi pas ? Si Malefoy ne lui avait pas pas encore demandé, il avait une chance. À la fin de la journée, il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Griffondor pour voir si Viviane n'y était pas. En chemin, il la croisa : elle était avec Malefoy. Harry décida de se tenir à distance pour les observer. Drago se tourna alors vers Viviane.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a invité pour le bal d'Halloween ?

-Non. Pas encore

-On pourrait y aller ensemble si tu n'y va pas avec personne d'autre

-Je ne sais pas. J'attendais que Tyson m'invite.

-Tyson…

La colère montait en Drago. Celui qui l'avait fait le plus souffrire était celui que Viviane avait choisit. Mais Viviane semblais heureuse quant elle était avec Potter, alors il décida de la laisser faire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a contre Tyson ?

-Non, rien. Vas-y avec lui. Mais il n'a pas intérêt à te faire de mal. Si jamais c'est le cas, je te jure qu'il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Ne t'en fais pas grand frère ( il ne sont pas frère/sœur, c'est juste un surnom). Il ne m'arrivera rien avec lui.

-Je l'espère.

Viviane embrassa Drago sur la joue et partit vers la salle commune. Lorsque Malefoy fut partit, Harry la suivit. Lorsqu'elle arriva proche du tableau de la grosse dame, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire le mot de passe, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Sinistros. »

C'était Harry. Viviane lui sourit.

-Merci. Tu m'as fait économiser de la salive.

-De rien.

Les deux entrèrent dans la salle commune. Étrangement, il n'y avait personne dans la salle (quel coïncidence hahaha(rire diabolique)).

-C'est bizarre, il n'y a personne.

-Ils doivent encore être en train de déjeuner.

-Sûrement.

Ils s'assirent sur le divan en attendant les autres. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Harry décida de poser la grande question.

-Est-ce que tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un ? (et non ! il ne la demande pas en mariage lolol hihihi)

-Non. J'attendais que le garçon le plus mignon de Griffondor m'invite.

-Et moi j'irais avec qui ?

Ils se mirent à rire. Viviane toucha le nez de Harry avec le bout de son doigt.

-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'irais à ce bal.

-Génial !

Ils se sourirent et Harry monta les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. La semaine passa extrêmement vite. C'était ce soir le bal pour Halloween. Tout le monde était plus qu'excité. Les cours avaient été annulés ce jour là. La soirée arriva enfin. Viviane et Hermione s'étaient aidé à se préparer( je sais que j'aurais pu vous décrire leur robe, leur maquillage, leur coiffure, etc. mais ça serait très, très, très long alors je vous laisse les imaginer…il suffit que faire un peu travailler votre imagination). Quant à Ron et Harry, ils attendaient sagement leur cavalière dans le bas des escaliers. Harry tapait impatiemment du pied. N'y tenant plu, il se tourna vers Ron.

-Tu ne trouve pas que ça leur prend du temps ?

Mais Ron ne répondait pas. Il était stupéfier : malheureusement (ou heureusement…ça dépend ) ce n'était pas dû à un sort de stupéfaction. Harry regarda dans la même direction que Ron pour voir ce qui provoquait cette réaction chez lui. Il eu la même réaction que son ami. Ils étaient paralysés. Après un instant, Harry réussit à dire quelque chose.

-Oh, seigneur !

-Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche, répondit Ron

Hermione et Viviane se tenaient devant eux. Elles étaient divines. Elles avancèrent vers leur cavalier. Ron prit la parole.

-J'ai l'impression que Cupidon m'a encore décroché une flèche.

Il s'avança et embrassa Hermione. Viviane, quant à elle, embrassa Harry sur la joue.

-On y va ?

-On y va !

Harry et Ron offrirent leur bras aux deux jeunes demoiselles qui les accompagnaient et ils descendirent tous à la grande salle. L'ambiance de la salle était très romantique. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre. L'éclairage se limitait à des chandelles suspendues. Seul les citrouilles brisaient le romantisme de la pièce. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, des couples se formaient sur la piste de danse pendant qu'un groupe de musique jouait sur la scène temporaire qui avait été monté pour la soirée. Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Harry et Viviane, dansaient ensemble. À la fin de la chanson, Hermione, entant que préfète en chef, monta sur scène. Elle saisit le micro et s'adressa aux élèves.

-Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît…merci ! Tout d'abord, je vous demanderais d'applaudire chaleureusement celle qui a eu l'idée du bal d'Halloween. Merci Viviane, sans toi, cette superbe soirée n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Une pluie d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Lorsque les applaudissements s'étouffèrent, Hermione reprit la parole.

-Viens me rejoindre Viviane.

Viviane monta sur scène et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-En plus d'avoir de très bonnes idées, elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle chantait extrêmement bien. Chante-nous dont un petit quelque chose, dit Hermione dans le micro.

Viviane, extrêmement gêné, pris le micro que Hermione lui tendait.

-Euh…je tiens à spécifier que ce n'était vraiment pas prévu et que si les regards pouvaient tuer, tu serais morte Hermione.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à voir Viviane aussi embarrassée. Après un instant tout le monde se tue pour regarder et entendre Viviane. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait chanter. Après un court moment, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Cette chanson s'intitule « In the air tonight » (nda : c'est la version de Holly McNarland - la version originale a été interprétée par Phil Collins). C'est une chanson moldu qui me touche énormément. Alors même si vous ne la connaissez pas encore, j'espère qu'elle vous touchera aussi.

Elle commença à chanter.

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

Elle chantait comme une déesse. Harry, assit sur une chaise, la regardait intensément, ensorcelé par sa voix angélique.

_Well if you told me you were drowning_

_I would not lend a hand_

_I've seen your face before my friend_

_But I don't know if you know who I am_

_Well I was there and I saw what you did_

_I saw it with my own two eyes_

_So you can wipe off that grin_

_I know where you've been_

_It's all been a pack of lies_

Les couples s'étaient formé sur la piste de danse dans un slow langoureux. Harry fixait toujours Viviane.

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

De son côté, Drago dansait avec Pansy. Il regardait sa « petite sœur » en souriant. Mon Dieu qu'elle chantait bien. Il était très fier d'elle. Harry, quant à lui, était en parfaite transe.

_Well i remember, i remember, don't worry_

_How could I ever forget_

_It's the first time and the last time we ever met_

_Oh I know the reason why you keep your silence of_

_No you don't fool me_

_'cause the hurt doesn't show_

_but the pain still grows_

_it's no stranger to you and me_

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight_

_'cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

_can you feel it coming in the air tonight_

_'cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

_can you feel it in the air tonight, oh lord_

_oh lord, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord_

_can you feel it in the air tonight_

_'cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

La chanson se termina et tout le monde applaudissait. Harry n'applaudissait pas. Il était trop secoué pour ça. Cette chanson… Il savait à qui elle était destinée. Il avait ressentit, tout au long de la chanson, toute la détresse, la souffrance et la peine que Viviane ressentait. Celle-ci venait de descendre de la scène et se dirigeait vers Harry. Elle le prit par les mains et le tira de sa chaise.

-Alors, comment t'a trouvé ?

-C'était magnifique. C'é…c'était vraiment magnifique.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Non ça n'allait pas. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Il avait besoin d'air. Oui, c'est ça, il avait besoin d'air.

-Excuse-moi.

Et sans aucun mot il quitta la grande salle. Hermione et Ron, qui l'avaient vu partir, quittèrent la grande salle également pour le suivre. Ils le trouvèrent assit proche du lac, la tête dans les mains. Il s'assirent chacun d'un côté de lui, sans un mot. Harry soupira et releva la tête.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de continuer à lui mentir. Je la fait souffrir et ça me fait souffrir également.

-Pourquoi doutes-tu tout à coup ? dit Hermione

-Vous avez entendu sa chanson ? Pleine de mélancolie et de souffrance. Je ne sais pas si vous avez écoutez les paroles, mais moi oui…et je sais à qui elle était destinée

-Et à qui. Dit Ron

-À moi

-Pourquoi à toi ? Tu es son meilleur ami, dit Hermione

-C'est pas à Tyson qu'elle était destinée, dit-il beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il soupira de nouveau et dit plus calmement.

-C'est à Harry.

Il n'eut pas à en dire plus. Ron et Hermione avaient tout compris.

-Oh, dit Hermione

Ils restèrent là un instant puis ils montèrent au dortoir. La fête n'étant pas encore terminée, il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Harry monta se coucher. Viviane, qui était assise sur un divan regarda Harry monter les escaliers. Il ne l'a pas vu. Elle soupira.


	9. Chap9 Quidditch, Lettre Et Drôle De Rêve

**_Chapitre 9  
_Quidditch, lettre et drôle de rêve**

La soirée de l'halloween avait été un tel succès que même un mois après la fête, on en parlait encore. Une soirée pleine de souvenir : les bons comme les mauvais. Dans le cas de Harry, c'était plutôt les mauvais. Celui-ci marchait seul dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas où il se rendait et il s'en foutait complètement. Il réfléchissait… La soirée de l'Halloween lui avait prouvé que Viviane n'était pas prête pour découvrir sa véritable identité. La chanson qu'elle a chantée cette soirée là montrait qu'elle détestait Harry Potter de toute son âme.

' Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je n'ai pas le courage pour ça, pensa-t-il.'

C'est pourtant ton courage qui t'a permis d'accéder à Gryffondor, dit une voix dans sa tête.

' Peut-être mais on ne parle pas du même courage, pensa Harry.'

Il arrêta cette petite conversation avec lui-même et décida de ce rendre à la salle commune. Il dicta le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron, Hermione et Viviane étaient assis sur des canapés : Ron et Hermione sur l'un ; Viviane sur l'autre. Harry prit place à côté de Viviane.

-Bonjour, dit Harry.

-Bonjour Tyson, dit Viviane.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, ça t'en a pris du temps avant de nous rejoindre, dit Ron.

-Je suis allé nourrir Hedwidge, mentit Harry.

-Hedwidge, c'est le nom de ta chouette ? demanda Viviane.

-Oui C'est vrai que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. Elle est très loyale et attachante, dit Harry, mais toi non plus tu ne m'a pas parlé de ton hibou.

-En fait, je n'ai pas de hibou, mais j'ai une jument. Elle est très courageuse et affectueuse. Elle est dans la grange de Poudlard, dit Viviane.

-Mais il n'y a pas de grange à Poudlard, dit Hermione.

-Si ! Dumbledore l'a fait construire spécialement pour Ginger, dit Viviane.

-Ginger. C'est le nom de ton cheval ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, répondit Viviane.

-Où elle est située cette grange ? demanda Harry.

-Près du terrain de Quidditch, répondit Viviane.

-En parlant de Quidditch, le premier match de la saison aura lieu vendredi, dit Hermione.

-Ouais! Gryffondor vs Serpentard. Ça va faire des flammèches, dit Harry.

-Alors ! Est-ce que le capitaine est prêt pour la bataille ? demanda Ron, en tout cas, moi je me sens d'attaque pour arrêter plusieurs souaffles. Crois-moi ! Grâce à moi, Serpentard ne fera pas beaucoup de buts

-Je l'espère bien Ron. J'ai passé tout l'été à inventer des tactiques de jeux. Grâce à ça, on ne peut pas perdre, dit Harry avec certitude.

-De plus, la nouvelle équipe de cheerleaders sera là pour vous encourager, dit Viviane.

-Quoi ? Quelle équipe de cheerleaders ? demanda Ron.

Viviane se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Elle avait craché le morceau.

-Oups…, dit Vivane.

-Viviane, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprenne à tenir ta langue, dit Hermione plus que découragée.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de cheerleaders, demanda Harry.

-Lors d'une réunion des préfets, nous avons parlé de l'idée de Viviane qui était de monter une équipe de cheerleaders pour chacune des maisons. L'idée a été accepté et ne devait être révélée que la veille du premier match de la saison. C'est-à-dire jeudi, dit Hermione.

-Par simple curiosité, dit Ron, qui fera partit de cette fameuse équipe ?

-Bien, pour l'instant, il y a Hermione, Lavande, Pavarti et moi, dit Viviane.

-Ayez confiance ! On va bien vous encourager, dit Hermione.

-Je crois que je vais apprécier cette idée de cheerleaders, murmura Ron à Harry.

Celui-ci ce mit à rire.

-Ron ! Je t'ai entendus tu sais ! dit Hermione.

-Oh ! Mais c'était un compliment mon cœur, dit Ron.

Hermione prit un air faussement frustré, puis décida de changer de sujet.

-Bon ! C'est pas tout mais on a un cours de potions dans quelques minutes. Ce serait bien qu'on arrive pas en retard pour une fois, dit Hermione.

-Ouais. Allons-y, dit Viviane.

Ils quittèrent donc tous la salle commune pour ce rendre aux cachots où avait habituellement lieu le cours de potions.

Le lendemain, Ron et Harry sont allé seuls aux cours car Viviane et Hermione étaient en répétition pour les cheerleaders.

-C'est une grosse pratique de l'équipe, fit remarquer Ron.

Harry aquiessa. À la fin de la journée, Ron explosa.

-Ahhhhh !!!!!!!! Vendredi, vendredi, vendredi, vendredi, vendredi, vendredi, vendredi !!! Vas-tu finir par arriver !!! Je n'en peu plus d'attendre, dit Ron totalement exaspéré.

Harry comprenait la réaction de Ron. Lui aussi attendait le match de vendredi avec une impatience plus qu'insoutenable. Après plusieurs pratiques intensives que Harry avait exigé à l'équipe de Quidditch, le match tant attendu arriva enfin. Toute l'équipe était dans les vestiaires et écoutait avec attention les paroles, conseils et encouragements de Harry.

-Bien ! Pour terminer, n'ayez aucune pitié…car ils n'en auront aucune. Bonne chance à tous.

Après cette phrase, toute l'équipe se prépara à entrer sur le terrain, ils attendaient sagement qu'on les annoncent. C'est à ce moment que Lee Jordan pris la parole dans les hauts-parleurs.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la saison !

Ce commentaire fut accompagné d'une pluie d'applaudissement de la part des spectateurs.

-Ce match opposera les Gryffondor aux Serpentard !

Nouvelle pluie d'applaudissement.

-Avant de vous présenter les joueurs, accueillons l'équipe de cheerleaders de Gryffondor. Mesdames et Messieurs : les Black Panthers !!!

Les Gryffondor qui étaient dans les gradins étaient déchaînés. Ils applaudissaient, hurlaient, sifflaient. L'équipe, dans les coulisses, faisait de même. Les Serpentard huaient mais étaient enterré par les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle qui encourageaient les Gryffondor. À ce moment, sur le terrain, Hermione se jeta un sort d'amplification de la voix et s'adressa au public.

-J'ai une question pour vous tous…Qui gagnera ce match ? dit Hermione avec entrain.

Les estrades tremblaient tellement les réponses éclataient de partout.

-'Cmon ! Un peu plus de convictions que ça. QUI GAGNERA CE MATCH ??????

Une réelle secousse sismique parcouru le terrain de Quidditch. Viviane amplifia sa voix à son tour et prit parole.

-On va vous chanter notre futur et imminente victoire. Voici donc un classique, et je ne parle pas de la 9e symphonie de Beethoven, mais plutôt de la version BWitched de MICKEY !!!

C'est sous les applaudissements que les 7 filles ( oui, oui ! elles en ont trouvé 3 autres) commencèrent à danser et à chanter.

Les Black Panthers : _Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_

_Hey Mickey (hey, hey) , hey Mickey (hey, hey)_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_

_Hey Mickey (hey, hey) , hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_

_Hey Mickey (hey, hey) , hey Mickey (hey, hey)_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_

_Hey Mickey (hey, hey) , hey Mickey_

Viviane se mit en avant du groupe qui dansait comme des déchaînées. Elle sortit sa voix de déesse et commença à chanter.

Viviane : _Hey Mickey !_

_You've been around all night and that's a little long_

_You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong_

_Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey_

Les deux équipes de Quidditch, toujours dans les coulisses, regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Drago regardait Viviane d'un air fière, tel un père qui regarde fièrement sa fille. Harry, quant à lui, ne pouvait quitter Viviane des yeux tellement il était fasciné par celle-ci. Viviane recula pour rejoindre les autres filles du groupe et Hermione s'avança de nouveau pour atteindre l'endroit où Viviane se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle commença à chanter.

Hermione : _'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't_

_You're ginvin' me the chills, baby please, baby don't_

_Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey_

Ron regardait Hermione avec intensité. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle chantait aussi bien. Un des nouveaux poursuiveur de l'équipe ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer.

-Dit-donc! Elle chante drôlement bien ta nana.

Le dernier mot écorcha les oreilles de Ron.

-Hermione est plus qu'une simple nana, cria Ron avec fureur.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, te vexe pas. Reste cool mec! Répondit le nouveau.

Ron soupira et reposa ses yeux sur les filles.

Les Black Panthers : _Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_

_It's guys like you Mickey_

_Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart Mickey_

Viviane : _Hey Mickey!_

_Now when you take me by the hooves, everyone's gonna know_

_Every time you move I let a little more show_

_There's something we can use, so don't say no Mickey_

Hermione : _So come on and give it to me any way you can_

_Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man_

_Oh please, baby please, don't leave me in the jam, Mickey_

Les Black Panthers : _Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_

_It's guys like you Mickey_

_Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_

_Hey Mickey (hey, hey) , hey Mickey (hey, hey)_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_

_Hey Mickey (hey, hey) , hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_

_It's guys like you Mickey (hey, hey)_

_Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart Mickey_

Le spectacle des Gryffondor se termina ainsi. Les acclamation retentirent de trois des quartes maisons. Les cheerleaders de Gryffondor saluèrent la foule et se placèrent près des estrades, prêtent à encourager leur équipe durant le match. C'était au tour des cheers de Serpentard à faire leur apparition sur le terrain. Lee Jordan présenta celle-ci avec un peu moins d'entrain que pour les Black Panthers.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir les cheerleaders des Serpentard : les Dragons!

Les seuls à réellement accueillir l'équipe étaient les Serpentard. Les autres ne faisaient qu'applaudire poliment, mais sans plus. Les cheers de Serpentard arrivèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle se placèrent face aux cheers de Gryffondor qui n'avait pas quitté le terrain. L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau tellement la compétition était grande entre les deux maisons. Pansy Parkinson avança vers Viviane. C'était la confrontation entre les deux capitaines d'équipe ( on se croirait dans « Le tout pour le tout » lol!)

-Très bien. Vous avez fait votre petite représentation minable, dit Pansy, maintenant laissez-nous vous montrer ce qu'est une cheerleader.

-Tes pathétiques petites insultes peuvent rester sur ta sale langue de serpent, dit Viviane, garde ta salive. Tu en aura besoin pour nous féliciter lorsque nous aurons gagné ce match.

Pansy se retourna sans rien dire (ah ah! Pansy, elle est cassée!!!) et se dirigea vers le centre du terrain suivit de ses semblables. Les cheers de serpentard se mirent en position pour leur représentation en l'honneur de leur équipe. Elle commencèrent donc à danser et à chanter.

Les Dragons : _I said brrr! It's cold in here_

_There must be some Dragons in the atmosphere_

_I said brrr! It's cold in here_

_There must be some Slytherin in the atmosphere_

_I said hohihohiho ice ice ice_

_Here we go!_

Elles commencèrent à danser sous le ritme de la musique. Elles dansaient vraiment très bien À la fonde cette musique digne des plus grand party, les Serpentad applaudissaient à s'en décrocher les bras. Les 3 autres se contentaient de regarder les Serpentars supporter leur équipe. C'est alors que Lee Jordan pris la parole :

-Maintenant que tout le monde est présenté, passons au sport. Que le match commence!

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain. Lorsque madame bibine lança le souaffle, le match commença. Le match dura 3 heures avant que Harry attrape le vif d'or et ainsi faire gagner son équipe. Les Gryffondor étaient fou de joie et les Serpentard, fou de rage. Lorsqu' Harry atterrit, les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch lui sautèrent dessus tellement ils étaient content de leur belle victoire. Le soir même, une grande fête fut organiser dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Tous ce couchèrent très tard. Ils eurent tous énormément de difficulté à se lever le lendemain. Malgré cela, tous furent présent pour le cour du professeur McGonagall. Malheureusement, le fait qu'ils soient au cours ne prouve pas qu'ils écoutaient ce que le professeur était en train de dire. En effet, la plupart des élèves ronflaient sur leurs cahiers ou faisaient autre chose. La professeure McGonagall était tellement contente de leur victoire qu'elle laissa tout le monde faire ce que bon leur semblaient durant son cours. Hermione dormait sur l'épaule de Ron et celui-ci cognait des clous tellement il était fatigué. Harry fixait un point imaginaire sur son bureau et Viviane écrivait sur un bout de parchemin sans trop se concentrer sur ce qu'elle écrivait. Harry regarda Viviane.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Viviane s'intéressa soudain à ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Elle le lut dans sa tête et en bougeant les lèvres. La jeune sorcière fut troublée par ce qu'elle y vit. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de prendre ses affaires. Elle se leva et couru vers la sortie de la classe.

-Miss Trelawney! Où allez-vous? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Trop tard. Elle était déjà partie. Harry se leva pour suivre Viviane. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un pas, le professeur de métamorphose l'apostropha.

-Potter! Si vous sortez de cette classe, ce sera une retenue dans les donjons, ce samedi à 9h, dit-elle.

-J'en prends note, dit Harry.

Ceci étant dit, il quitta la classe pour retrouver Viviane. Il alla voir dans la salle commune, mais elle n'y était pas. Si elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, alors elle ne pouvait être que dans un seul autre endroit : la classe du professeur Trelawney. Il courut jusqu'à la tour d'observation. Il monta l'échelle qui menait à une trappe qui servait de porte de classe. Il entrouvrit la trappe et écouta la conversation entre le professeur Trelawney et sa nièce. La voix de Viviane était saccadée et tremblante.

-C'est la 2e fois cette semaine, dit Viviane, et je n'ai toujours pas compris le sens de cette phrase. La première fois, je l'ai simplement ignorée, mais cette fois, ça me trotte dans la tête. Je ne verrais pas cette phrase si elle n'avait aucune signification. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça signifie, tante Sibylle.

-Calme-toi ma chérie, dit le professeur de Divination, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne te calmes pas…Prends une grande respiration et dis-moi cette phrase.

Viviane respira à fond, pris le bout de parchemin sur lequel elle avait griffonné et le lit à voix haute.

-« Lorsque les ténèbres t'envahissent, utilise la lumière. Elle te guidera ». Voilà ce que j'ai écrit, dit Viviane.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. C'était exactement la même phrase que la jeune fille lui avait dictée dans son rêve. Le professeur Trelawney venait de fermer les yeux et semblait en profonde réflexion. Après un instant, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Je suis malheureusement dans l'impossibilité de t'aider, ma chérie. Tu devras trouver le sens de cette énigme par tes propres ressources. Je suis désolée, dit Sibylle Trelawney.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit Viviane, je trouverai moi-même. Je te jure sur la tombe de mes parents que je vais découvrir la signification de cette phrase.

Elle parlait sur un ton plus que déterminé. Elle marcha vers la porte de la classe. Harry se dépêcha à descendre l'échelle et se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père( il l'a toujours sur lui sa cape, pardis!). Viviane descendit l'échelle à son tour. Cependant, au lieu de descendre les escaliers, elle s'arrêta net, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle : Personne… il n'y avait personne. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu un bruit, murmura-t-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules, se retourna et descendit les escaliers. Les pas étaient de moins en moins perceptible jusqu'à complètement disparaître : elle était loin. Harry soupira de soulagement, sortit de sous sa cape et descendit les escaliers à son tour. Arrivé au pied de celles-ci, il jeta un œil à sa montre : le cour de métamorphose était fini. Il décida donc de se rendre directement à la grande salle pour le souper. Ron, Hermione et Viviane y étaient déjà.

-Salut vieux! J'en reviens toujours pas de ce que tu as dit à McGonagall, dit Ron.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit? demanda Viviane.

-Il a accepté une retenue ce samedi à 9h pour te suivre lorsque tu es sortit de la classe tout à l'heure, expliqua Hermione.

-Au fait. Est-ce que tu l'as trouvée? Demanda Ron.

-Non, mentit Harry, j'ai perdu sa trace dans le hall d'entrée.

-Pendant que j'y pense : Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi subitement? Demande Hermione.

-Oh! C'est pas important, dit Viviane.

-Bien sûr que si! dit Harry pour jouer le jeu de celui qui n'a rien vu.

-Eh bien…j'avais oublié mon journal intime sur mon lit et je ne voulais pas que personne ne le lise alors je suis montée aux dortoirs pour le mettre en endroit sûr, mentit-elle.

Elle était une excellente menteuse. Si Harry n'avait pas su la vraie raison de son départ, il aurait cru son histoire sans aucun problème. La soirée se déroula fort bien et lorsque le souper fut terminé, tout le monde regagna son dortoir. Viviane partageait son dortoir avec elle-même. En d'autres termes, elle était seule dans son dortoir. Elle décoiffa ses longs cheveux blonds, mit son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit à baldaquin. Elle ne pouvait sortir cette phrase de sa tête : « Lorsque les ténèbres t'envahissent, utilise la lumière. Elle te guidera ». Dans quel sans les ténèbres peuvent t'envahir? Comment peut-on utiliser la lumière? DE quel manière la lumière peut-elle nous guider? Toutes sortes de questions de ce genre se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle finit par tombée de fatigue. Lorsque le 12e coup de minuit sonna, le rêve de Viviane commença…

Il faisait noir, une totale obscurité remplissait l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Au fait! Où se trouvait-elle? Elle tendit l'oreille : elle sentait le vent caresser son visage et elle entendait le bruit des feuilles qui s'entrechoquaient dans les arbres. Les arbres? Elle était donc dans une forêt? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage car son attention fut attirée par le souffle saccadé de quelqu'un : quelqu'un de très proche d'elle. Elle demanda à l'étranger : « Qui êtes-vous? » L'étranger avait posé la question en même temps qu'elle. C'était un jeune homme. Par sa voix tremblante, on pouvait constater qu'il était effrayé.

-Vous savez qui je suis, dit le jeune homme.

Étrangement, elle reconnaissait cette voix, mais elle était incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait.

-Et vous, savez-vous qui je suis? Demanda-t-elle

-Je vous connais…mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, dit l'étranger.

Un silence s'installa. Il faisait toujours noir. Elle n'avait même pas vu le visage de celui qui lui parlait. Tout à coup, une lumière intense descendit du ciel et éclaira la forêt. La lumière se dissipa pour faire place à une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle était toute habillée de blanc. On croirait à l'apparition d'un ange. La jeune fille prit parole : « Lorsque le temps joue contre vous, aidez vous de la lumière et des ténèbres pour trouver la clé qui vous mènera au pays des temps éternels. » Elle s'adressait autant à Viviane qu'à l'étrange jeune homme. L'étranger! La lumière était tellement puissante qu'elle n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour voir qui c'était, mais quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle l'empêchait de tourner la tête. C'est alors que quelqu'un arriva derrière eux, rampant dans les ténèbres.

« Doloris »

Une lumière rouge sortie de sa baguette pour se jeter sur les 2 jeunes sorciers. Viviane était sur le point de s'évanouir tellement la douleur était immense. Ses os semblaient brûler, sa chair semblait exploser, son sang semblait se glacer. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais aux gémissements de douleur que poussait le jeune homme à ses côtés, il avait également été touché par le sort. Elle était maintenant sur le sol et son visage crispé de douleur exprimait toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. À se moment précis, elle n'avait qu'un vœu : elle voulait mourir, mourir pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, mais surtout pour mettre fin à la peur et à l'incertitude. L'ange de lumière soupira, elle avait échoué. Elle disparu alors, engloutie par les ténèbres en pleurant.

Viviane se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Où était-elle? Elle regarda partout autour d'elle. À Poudlard. Elle était à Poudlard, dans le dortoir des filles. Elle respirait avec difficultés. Assise dans son lit, elle ferma les yeux pour trouver une signification à son rêve.

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry se réveilla en sursaut : il avait fait le même rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva plus tôt que Ron pour pouvoir se rendre à la classe de divination. Le professeur Trelawney était peut-être nulle en prédictions, mais elle savait interpréter les rêves. Il arriva donc assez rapidement devant la trappe qui menait à la classe. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la « porte », il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait ce rêve étrange. Dans la classe de divination, Viviane finissait de conter son rêve à sa tante.

-Le jeune homme étrange et moi nous tordions de douleur sous l'effet du doloris. C'est alors que la fille de lumière s'envola, déçue. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis réveillée. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie d'après toi? Demanda Viviane.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de se que ça signifie, répondit Sibylle Trelawney.

Harry écoutait maintenant la conversation le plus attentivement possible.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est une énigme. Toutes ces phrases doivent se rejoindre quelque part, dit le professeur Trelawney.

-Je le crois aussi, dit Viviane, mais il y a quelque chose qui me déroute un peu.

-De quoi s'agit-il? Dit Sibylle.

-La…la jeune fille de lumière…c'était…c'était…,essayait-elle de dire.

Harry retenait sa respiration pour ne pas manquer ce qu'allait dire Viviane.

« …C'était maman. »


	10. Chap10 Pré Au Lard Rime Avec

**_Chapitre 10_  
Pré-au-lard rime avec…**

Harry avait encore beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre ce qu'il avait entendu la veille, dans la classe du professeur Trelawney. Ainsi, la jeune fille de son rêve était nul autre que la mère de Viviane.

Il avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Pour tenter d'y arriver, il marchait sur la neige fraîchement tombée dans la cour de Poudlard. Harry se promenait sans faire vraiment attention à se qui l'entourait. On peut dire qu'il errait, seul avec ses pensées. L'énigme qui entourait ses rêves le tourmentait. Le fait que Viviane partage également ses étranges rêves ne faisait qu'aggraver ses tourments. Il avait soif de comprendre, de savoir et cela le frustrait de ne pas pouvoir combler cette soif.

Un hennissement le tira de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et vit Viviane sur le dos d'un superbe jument noire. Harry sourit. Viviane en fit des même lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Elle galopa vers lui et s'arrêta à un peu moins d'un mètre de son visage. Elle descendit du cheval et s'avança vers Harry, tenant sa jument par la bride.

-Bonjour Tyson !

-Salut Viviane ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Bof ! Je vais survivre.

Il eu alors un petit rire nerveux. Il essaya de le cacher tant bien que mal. Il décida de partir une discussion.

-Tu me présente ? dit Harry en pointant le cheval.

-Ah ! Je te présente Ginger! C'est ma jument.

-Elle est magnifique !

Pour toute réponse, Ginger s'avança vers Harry et lui renifla le visage. Elle expira si fort que les cheveux de Harry se décoiffèrent. Il se dépêcha de les replacer pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa cicatrice. Viviane se mit à sourire de plus belle :

-Elle t'aime déjà !

Harry répondit par un sourire.

-Tu réalises que demain, c'est la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-lard ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, je sais ! Je suis si excitée ! J'ai tellement hâte ! répondit une Viviane pleine d'enthousiasme.

-Ça sera amusant…et… tu viens avec nous ou tu préfère y aller avec Drago Malefoy ?

-J'irai avec vous ! Ça c'est certain ! J'aime bien Drago, c'est comme mon grand frère mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à supporter Crabbe et Goyle… et Pansy par dessus le marché.

-Je te comprends.

-Bon ! Si on rentrais ? Il commence à faire froid. De plus, on va être en retard pour le cour de métamorphose.

-Tu as raison.

Viviane monta sur le dos de Ginger et tendis la main vers Harry.

-Allez, monte ! Ça ira plus vite !

Harry pris la main de Viviane et se hissa sur le dos de la jument. Lorsque Harry fut bien assis, Viviane pris ses mains et les posa sur sa taille.

-Tiens-toi bien ! dit-elle avant de galoper jusqu'au château.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Viviane demanda à un elfe de maison de bien vouloir porter Ginger jusqu'à la grange tandis qu'elle et Harry se dirigeaient vers la classe du professeur McGonagall. Harry regarda sa montre et commença à courir. Il prit Viviane par le bras pour la forcer à aller plus vite.

-Dépêche-toi ! On est vachement en retard !

-À ce point là !

-Oh que si !

À présent, ils couraient comme des déchaînés dans les couloirs pour arriver avec un minimum de retard à leur cour. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la classe. Ils reprirent leur souffle et entrèrent. Le prof. McGonagall était de dos, car elle écrivait une formule au tableau : c'était leur chance. Il avancèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre leur place. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils croyaient avoir réussit jusqu'à ce que la voix du professeur se fasse entendre dans la classe.

-M. Hollander et miss Trelawney, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester à la fin du cour afin de m'expliquer la raison de votre retard, dit-elle sans s'être retournée ou sans même avoir arrêté d'écrire au tableau.

Harry et Viviane se regardèrent d'un regard complice : ils avaient été repérés. À la fin du cour, comme prévu, ils allèrent s'expliquer auprès de professeur. Elle leur a gentiment demandé d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois et, sur ce, elle les laissa s'en aller. Ils étaient tout deux surpris de ne pas avoir de punition, mais ne trouvèrent pas le moyen de s'en plaindre et repartirent pour leur prochain cours : le cour de divination.

À la fin de la journée, ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui avaient déjà commencé à manger.

-Bonjour vous deux, dit Harry.

-Salut Tyson, dit Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai vraiment hâte à demain, dit Ron.

-Oui ! Moi aussi ! dit Viviane. Il paraît que le village est grandiose.

-Il l'est ! dit Harry. Il y a plein de trucs super. Il y a Honeyduck, il y a les Trois Balais, mais le plus cool, c'est qu'on va aller rendre visite à S…

Harry s'arrêta soudainement de parler : il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'essentiel.

-Ron, je peux te parler un moment ? demanda Harry.

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit Ron par la manche de sas robe et l'entraîna en dehors de la grande salle.

-Hey ! Mais lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? dit Ron.

-On a un problème, dit Harry pour expliquer son geste.

-Quoi ? Quel problème ?

-Viviane. Elle n'est pas au courant pour Sirius.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux : il venait de comprendre.

-C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? dit Ron.

-Une chose qui est sûre, c'est qu'on ne peut pas lui dire. Ça lui donnerait trop d'indices sur qui je suis vraiment, dit Harry.

-Tu as raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on veut aller le voir ? demanda Ron.

-On a pas 36 solutions, dit Harry. Viviane a vraiment envie de voir Pré-au-lard de fond en comble, alors on demandera à Hermione de lui faire visiter Pré-au-lard de façon à la tenir à distance de la grotte de Sirius. Le temps de le mettre au courant de la situation délicate dans laquelle je me suis mis et, par la suite, sous sa forme de chien, il ne craindra pas de se faire reconnaître par qui que ce soit.

-D'accord, dit simplement Ron.

Harry soupira.

-Si seulement tu savais à quel point je déteste lui mentir comme ça, dit Harry.

Ron n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car le professeur Clover s'avança vers eux.

-Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation messieurs, mais le professeur Dumbledore est sur le point de faire un petit discours. Il serait donc plus sage de continuer de parler dans la grande salle.

-Oui, professeur Clover, dirent Ron et Harry en chœur avant de retourner dans la grande salle.

Amy Clover restait là: elle réfléchissait.

-Tiens, tiens ! Sirius est à Pré-au-lard. Je crois que je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite…

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva tôt pour être prêt pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Harry, Ron, Viviane et Hermione étaient dans la file pour passer le contrôle de Rusard avant d'arriver à Pré-au-lard. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je compte sur toi. ». Pour toute réponse, veille hocha de la tête. Harry avait mit Hermione au courant de leur plan la veille avant d'aller se coucher. Elle avait tout de suite accepté : le plus longtemps Viviane ignorait l'existence de Sirius, le mieux ce serait. Malheureusement pour eux, Viviane était loin d'ignorer son existence.

-Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il y a des rumeurs qui disent que Sirius Black serait caché à Pré-au-lard ? dit Viviane.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il était dans l'allée des embrumes, dit Neville en entrant dans la conversation.

-Peut importe où il est. Ça ne change rien car on ne peu rien contre lui. Il est bien trop puissant, ajouta Seamus.

-Ça c'est en admettant qu'il est réellement coupable, dit Viviane.

Harry fut surpris par les paroles de Viviane.

-Réellement coupable ? dit Harry.

-Oui, dit simplement Viviane, j'ai fait ma petite enquête sur les temps où Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance et ça m'a fait réaliser que plusieurs des sorciers envoyé à Azkaban était des innocents et que les vrais mangemorts étaient toujours en liberté. La plupart du temps s'était des coups montés. C'est pourquoi on ne sait pas si Sirius Black est réellement un mangemort ou s'il est innocent.

Harry était stupéfait par les déductions de Viviane. '' Décidément, cette fille m'étonnera toujours !' pensa-t-il''. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à Pré-au-lard, Harry attendit quelques instants, puis tapota l'épaule de Hermione.

-C'est le moment, dit-il.

Hermione prit Viviane par le bras.

-Allez ! Viens vite ! On va aller chez Honeyduck, dit Hermione.

-Mais, Ron et Harry, vous ne venez pas avec nous demanda Viviane.

-Non. On va chez Zonko, dit Ron. On se retrouve aux Trois Balais dans une heure.

-Bon, d'accord ! À dans une heure, dit Viviane avant de suivre Hermione chez Honeyduck.

Harry et Ron attendirent qu'elles entrent avant de se diriger vers la caverne de Sirius. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé, Buck et Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, dormaient. Harry s'approcha de Sirius et lui tapota gentiment la tête pour le réveiller.

-Sirius ! Sirius, réveille-toi ! dit-il

Rien à faire, il dormait comme une bûche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron. On ne va tout de même pas attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Non, en effet ! répondit Harry

Harry s'approcha de son parrain, souleva son oreille et murmura : « Sirius ! Les détraqueurs ! Ils sont venus te chercher ! ». Sur ce, le gros chien noir se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda partout autour de lui. Lorsqu'il reconnu Ron et Harry, il reprit sa forme humaine. Il semblait tendu.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de détraqueurs ? paniqua Sirius.

-Un bobard pour que tu te réveille, dit Harry.

Sirius soupira de soulagement et se détendu.

-Tu es pire que ton père, dit Sirius en souriant et en frottant la tête de Harry.

Harry sourit également.

-Alors ! C'est votre première sortie à Pré-au-lard de l'année ? demanda Sirius.

-Ouais, répondit Ron.

-Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? demanda Sirius.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un regard entendu et soupirèrent bruyamment.

-Des tas de trucs, dit Ron.

Harry se lança dans de longues explications : Viviane, le fait qu'elle ne veut pas voir Harry Potter, son nouveau nom et la raison pour laquelle Hermione n'était pas avec eux en ce moment. À la fin de ses explications, Sirius siffla.

-Ouais ! Tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin cette fois Harry !

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien pour toi, mon gars ! dit Sirius

-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais l'heure touche à sa fin, dit Ron

-Tu as raison, dit Harry, à la prochaine Sirius !

-À la prochaine…oh Harry !

Harry se retourna vers son parrain.

-Bonne chance ! S'il y a du nouveau, n'hésite pas à m'écrire, dit Sirius.

-D'accord ! dit Harry. Je te tiens au courant.

Harry et Ron sortirent de la caverne. Sirius, quant à lui, reprit sa forme de chien.

§

Elle ne les avait pas lâché des yeux depuis leur arrivé à Pré-au-lard. Elle suivait leurs moindre faits et gestes. Quelques minutes après leur arrivé, les 2 jeunes fille qui accompagnait Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley entrèrent chez Honeyduck. Elle tenta de s'approcher d'eux pour entendre leur conversation, mais ils étaient déjà sur le point de partir.

« Ma seule chance de retrouver Sirius, c'est de les suivre, pensa Amy Clover ».

Le professeur de DCFM continua donc à suivre Harry et Ron qui marchaient vers une pente qui menait à une grotte… une grotte ! Bien sûr ! Elle approchait du but, elle le sentait. Elle se terra derrière un arbre en attendant qu'ils quittent la grotte. De l'endroit où elle était, elle entendait tout… Un jappement ?… Un chien !… Quelques instants plus tard, une voix se mêla à celle de Harry… Sirius ?… Sûrement ! … Harry venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Cette fois c'était sûr : C'est bel et bien Sirius !

Près de 45 minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron sortirent de la grotte et prirent la route des Trois Balais. Elle hésita quelques minutes, puis se décida à entrer dans la grotte. À l'intérieur, il y avait un hippogriffe et un gros chien noir qui la fixait. Elle se mit à sourire.

« Bonjour Patmol ! Ça fait longtemps ! 15 ans si je compte bien. »

Soudain, le chien se transforma en homme… Sirius Black… son Sirius ! Sirius la dévisageait. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'agrandirent : il venait de la reconnaître.

-A… Amy ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, c'est moi! Répondit la concernée.

Sirius s'avança vers elle. Il la dévorait du regard. Il la regardait de bas en haut. Il regardait ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche…

-Amy ? dit-il une seconde fois, pour être sûr que s'était bien réel.

-Oui, dit-elle simplement.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Sirius la pris dans ses bras et la serra tendrement contre lui.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Amy ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-elle.

Il s'étreignirent ainsi durant ce qui leur semblais une éternité, puis ils défirent l'étreinte.

-Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? Demanda Sirius.

-J'ai suivi le fils de James et Lily, car je savais qu'il savait où tu te trouvais, dit-elle, le fait que je sois son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal m'a drôlement avantagé.

-Tu es professeur à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il

-Ouais, répondit-elle

Tout à coup, son visage s'assombrit.

-Sirius ?

-Oui.

-Si je suis venue… c'était pour te revoir, bien entendu… mais aussi pour avoir des explications… j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité sur ce qui c'est réellement passé le soir où James et Lily sont mort.

Sirius s'attendait à cette réaction. Il décida donc de lui expliquer la même chose qu'il a expliqué à Remus Lupin un peu moins de 3 ans plus tôt : Comment il avait changé de gardien du secret à la dernière minute, comment Peter avait vendu James et Lily à Voldemort et comment il avait lui même lancé le Avada Kedavra sur les moldus et fait croire à sa propre mort. À la fin de ce récit, Amy était folle de rage.

-Espèce de sale traître ! Comment a-t-il pu faire une tel chose ? Nous avions tous une confiance aveugle envers ce sale rat !… Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué lorsque tu en avait l'occasion il y a 3 ans ?

-Je l'aurais sans doute fait si Harry n'avait pas voulu m'en empêcher.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il empêché de tuer l'assassin de ses parents ?

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les meilleurs amis de son père se transforment en meurtrier à cause de se traître.

« oh … » fut tout ce que Amy fut capable de répondre. Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Je le trouverai… je le trouverai et je te ferai innocenter… ensuite… je te jure que je le ferai souffrir… à un tel point qu'il me suppliera d'appeler un détraqueur pour lui donner un baiser.

-Ouf ! J'ai de la chance de ne pas t'avoir à dos, dit Sirius en souriant.

Amy sourit également.

-Bon ! Pour commencer, il n'est pas question que tu restes ici. Tu viens chez moi, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

-Je ne dit pas non… mais… tu es sûr que…

-Tu viens chez moi, un point c'est tout, dit-elle.

Sirius sourit.

-T'as pas changé, dit-il.

Elle sourit aussi. Sirius approcha son visage de celui d'Amy. S'en suivit un long baiser langoureux, puis passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Amy sortie sa baguette magique.

-Il faut y aller, dit-elle.

-Un instant ! Juste une petite question : As-tu de la place chez toi pour un hippogriffe ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai hérité du manoir de mes parents.  
-Oh, chouette ! C'est là qu'on la fait pour la première fois. Les vacances de Noël de notre 7e année. Tu te souviens ?

-Comment oublier, dit-elle.

Elle agita sa baguette et elle transplana avec Buck et l'homme de sa vie.

§

Pendant ce temps, aux Trois Balais, Harry parlait tranquillement avec Viviane, Hermione et Ron. Il était loin de se douter que son parrain n'était plus à Pré-au-lard. Le professeur McGonagall entra aux Trois Balais pour leurs indiquer qu'il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard. Ils rentrèrent donc au château après avoir passé une superbe journée.


	11. Chap11 Lorsque La Vérité Éclate

**_Chapitre 11  
_Lorsque la vérité éclate**

La grande salle était presque vide. Quoi de plus normal car la plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient rentré chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. À la table des Poufsouffle, il restait une bonne dizaine d'élève. À Serdaigle, il restait 4 élèves. À Serpentard, seul Draco Malefoy était resté. Et finalement, à Gryffondor, il ne restait que 2 étudiants : Harry Potter (alias Tyson Hollander) et Viviane Trelawney. Ceux-ci discutaient tranquillement.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne reste que 17 élèves dans tout Poudlard, dit Viviane.

-Ouais ! Ça fait un choc, dit Harry.

-Dit-moi Tyson ! Est-ce que le bal de Noël aura lieu tout de même?

-Je pense que non, répondit Harry.

-Oh… C'est dommage !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée ! dit Viviane.

-C'est quoi?

-Et si on se faisait un mini-bal à nous deux ? Après tout, on a la salle commune à nous seuls.

-Je ne suis pas contre.

-Super !… Mais…

-Mais quoi !

-Mais c'est vraiment dommage que Ron et Hermione soit parti pour les vacances, dit Viviane.

-Tu as bien raison, dit Harry.

Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés au Terrier. Toute la famille Weasley étant parti en Roumanie pour aller voir Charlie, Ron et Hermione avaient la maison à eux seuls.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. La nuit fut tranquille pour tous ceux qui était resté au château. C'était la pleine lune. Dans son lit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Remus Lupin : oh comme il devait souffrir de sa transformation de loup-garou en ce moment. Harry finit par chasser ses mauvaises pensées et à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, les 2 Gryffondor passèrent leur journée à se promener sur le dos de Ginger. Cette veille de Noël était tout simplement sublime. Une belle neige poudreuse recouvrait le sol autrefois vert de la cour de Poudlard. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Ginger était plus que fatiguée d'avoir porté Harry et Viviane toute la journée. Viviane s,en voulait d'avoir poussé sa jument à bout de forces. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à la grange. Viviane retira la selle et la bride de son cheval. À peine avaient-ils été retirés que Ginger s'était effondrée sur la paille.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Ginger ! Ginger !

Viviane accourut auprès de sa jument. Elle prit une couverture chaude et en recouvrit sa Ginger. Elle était rongée par le remord.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé. D'habitude elle est beaucoup plus endurante que ça !

Harry était resté dans la grange pour aider Viviane. Lorsque Ginger fut endormie, Viviane se promit ne plus abuser d'elle de la sorte et de la ménager dans les jours qui vont suivre, puis, elle sortit de la grange avec Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis sûr qu'elle ira beaucoup mieux, dit Harry pour la réconforter.

-Je l'espère, répondit Viviane.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés au château, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le festin de la veille de Noël. Après avoir bien mangé, Harry et Viviane montèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour leur « mini-bal ». Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçon tandis que Viviane se dirigeait vers le dortoir des fille. Après une bonne demi-heure de préparatif, ils sortirent de leur dortoir respectif. Harry était vêtu de sa robe de bal verte, Il avait fait un effort colossal pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, mais rien n'y fit. Viviane, quant à elle, était vêtu d'une magnifique robe de bal blanche. Elle avait frisé ses longs cheveux blonds. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Viviane sourit.

-Wow ! Tu es très élégant !

Harry ouvrait la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était muet par la beauté de Viviane (ha !ha ! Harry il est cassé !!!).

-Tu… tu es… tu es superbe, finit-il par dire.

-Merci !

Harry la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le centre de la salle commune. Viviane sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un stéréo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un peu de musique rythmée pour commencer, demanda Viviane.

-Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Harry.

Aussitôt, le stéréo commença les premiers accords de « all the small things » de Blink 182. Les chansons venaient les unes après les autres. Ils purent entre autre danser sur « Lifestyle of the rich and famous » de Good Charlotte et sur « I'd do anything » de Simple Plan. Ils dansèrent également sur des slows tel que « My immortal » de Evanescence. Lorsqu'ils furent épuisés de danser, ils prirent place près du feu.

-Est-ce que tu sais quel serait mon plus beau cadeau de Noël ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Viviane.

-Ce serait de t'entendre chanter.

-Tu veux que je te chante quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-D'accord !

Elle ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait chanter. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, un large sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva.

-C'est une chanson moldu que j'aime beaucoup. Ça s'intitule « Here with me » (chantée par Dido), dit-elle.

Aussitôt, le stéréo se mit à jouer les premiers accords de la chanson. Viviane commença à chanter.

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

_I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been_

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle repris sa place dans le canapé, à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci était bouche bée, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait Viviane chanter.

-Wow ! … Je … Wow ! fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.  
-Ça te fait tant d'effet que ça quand je chante ?

Il hocha frénétiquement de la tête, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Viviane.

-Ça me touche beaucoup !

Elle se leva, s'étira comme un chat et bailla.

-Je suis tellement fatiguée ! Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle.  
-Je crois que je vais faire comme toi.

C'est ainsi que ce termina leur mini-bal. Ils se rendirent chacun dans leur dortoir respectif. Ça ne leur pris que quelques minutes pour se mettre au lit. Étrangement, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Une heure après qu'il se soit couché, n'arrivant toujours pas à s'endormir, il décida de s'asseoir dans son lit. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il distinguait parfaitement une ombre derrière le rideau de son lit à baldaquin. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et se qu'il vit le figea de stupéfaction : un loup blanc comme la neige se trouvait devant lui. Il se précipita sur ses lunettes, les mis sur son nez et se tourna vers le loup … mais le loup n'y était plus. Harry le chercha des yeux, mais il était partit. Il reprit place dans son lit et se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il retira ses lunette, les posa sur sa commode et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. La vue de ce loup ne l'avait pas effrayé. Au contraire. Ce loup avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Sur cette pensée, Harry finit par trouver le sommeil.

Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, le même loup qui avait rendu visite à Harry faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce. Le loup fini par s'immobiliser. Un instant plus tard, le loup se transforma pour prendre la forme d'une jeune fille : Viviane. Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Je n'aurais pas dû aller le voir.

Elle s'assit devant son miroir et se brossa les cheveux.

-Il m'a vu. Maintenant, il va se poser des tas de questions.

Elle posa sa brosse sur la commode.

-D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il fallait que je le voit.  
-C'est simple ! Tu es amoureuse, chérie ! lui répondit son reflet dans le miroir.

Viviane sourit à cette réflexion. Elle se glissa sous ses draps. Oui ! Elle était amoureuse de Tyson Hollander.

-Viviane Hollander… Ça sonne plutôt bien, dit-elle avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par Viviane.

-Tyson ! Tyson, réveille-toi ! C'est Noël ! cria-t-elle de la salle commune.

Harry se dépêcha de mettre ses lunettes, ses pantoufles et de bien cacher sa cicatrice avant de descendre à la salle commune. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, Viviane était assise près du sapin de Noël.

-Joyeux Noël, Viviane.  
-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Tyson.

Harry s'approcha du sapin à son tour et pris place à côté de Viviane. Ils prirent chacun un cadeau et commencèrent à le déballer. Ils y passèrent la matinée. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils descendirent à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner de Noël. Une seule table était aménagée au centre de la pièce où les élèves et les professeurs s'installèrent. Ayant finit de manger, Harry et Viviane se rendirent dans la cour de Poudlard pour prendre l'air. Ils passèrent toute la journée à marcher dans la neige et à parler de tout et de rien. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, ils comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

-C'est fou comme la journée à passé vite. C'est incroyable ! dit Viviane.  
-Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche, dit Harry.

Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où était aménagée la même table que le matin-même. Le repas, constitué de dinde farcie et de jus de citrouille, était délicieux. Lorsque le repas fut terminer, Viviane monta à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry, quant à lui, avait d'autres plans en tête. Il fonça à la bibliothèque et fouiller tous les livres susceptible de contenir une quelconque information sur un loup qui vient vous rendre visite un soir de pleine lune. Depuis hier soir, il était complètement obsédé par sa soif de savoir la signification de cette visite. Il les scruta tous, tous les livres, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur LE livre. Tout était expliquer dans les moindres détails. En gros, cela voulait dire que la visite d'un loup, un soir de pleine lune, signifiait : « Vous souffrirez d'une solitude écrasante dans les prochains jours ». Harry se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait signifier réellement. Il continua à lire. Le reste du livre n'avait spécifié qu 'une seule chose : cette apparition ne peut se faire qu'en rêve. Harry était sûr à 100 que ce n'était pas un rêve. Cela signifiait également que ses recherches ne menaient absolument nulle part. Il baillait. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il cognait des clous. Il décida donc de retourner à la salle commune. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il tomba de sommeil sur le canapé, auprès du feu.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Viviane n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, malgré l'heure tardive. Il n'était pas question pour elle de rester coucher à se tourner d'un côté et de l'autre. Elle décida donc de descendre au salon de la salle commune. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Tyson étendu sur le canapé, endormi. Elle sourit à cette vue. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle sourit de plus belle : mon Dieu qu'il était beau. Il avait un air serein sur le visage. Elle retira les lunettes qui étaient restées sur le nez de Tyson et les posa sur la petite table basse à côté du canapé. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle déplaça une mèche de son front et remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant : une cicatrice, une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant quand Tyson avait-il pu se faire une telle cicatrice. Soudain, un éclair la traversa : elle venait de comprendre, elle venait de réaliser. Non, c'était impossible, mais pourtant… Elle sentit une profonde colère l'envahir.

-Harry Potter, dit-elle entre ses dents.


	12. Chap12 Tant De Mots

**_Chapitre 12  
_Tant de mots**

La neige tombait en fins flocons sur le magnifique château qu'était Poudlard. On ne voyait que du blanc à perte de vue. La couleur du lac glacé ressemblait étrangement à celle du ciel, partiellement caché par les nuages. Les arbres avaient perdu leur vert feuillage et leur branches dénudées étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de givre. Voilà ce à quoi ressemble Poudlard et ses environs le 10 janvier. Les cours ayant repris, tous les élèves étaient en classe.

Dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, tous les étudiants écoutaient attentivement le professeur Clover. Celle-ci nommait les élèves de la maison de Gryffondor pour qu'ils viennent chercher leur devoir corrigé. « Pavartie Patil ». Celle-ci vint chercher sa copie. « Neville Londubat ». Même chose. « Hermione Granger ». Hermione fit la même chose que les deux personnes avant elle. « Tyson Hollander ». Harry vint chercher son devoir tandis que Viviane poussa un soupir sarcastique. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi. Harry retourna à sa place. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions. En effet, depuis Noël, Viviane ne lui adressait plus la parole et l'évitait par tous les moyens possibles. Le professeur Clover, sceptique, pris la parole.

-Miss Trelawney, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que signifie ce soupir, dit-elle.

Viviane leva la tête et regarda son professeur.

-Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir? Demanda Viviane.

-Oui, en effet, je tiens à le savoir, répondit Amy Clover.

-En fait, je trouve incroyable qu'il m'est mentit depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré, mais ce que je trouve le plus incroyable c'est que vous m'ayez tous mentit et que, depuis mon arrivée, personne n'a été sincère avec moi, dit Viviane, personne n'a osé me dire la vérité.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler miss? demanda Amy.

Viviane tourna la tête pour fixer Harry. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Se pourrait-il qu'elle sache? Non, c'est impossible… mais pourtant…

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à ce cher Harry Potter? Je suis sûre qu'il sait de quoi je veux parler, dit Viviane.

Et voilà! Elle avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. Harry sentit son monde s'effondrer : il allait la perdre, il allait perdre l'amitié de Viviane.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, dit Harry.

-Te fatigue pas, dit-elle avant de quitter la classe en courant.

-Viviane! Attends! dit Harry en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Un silence insupportable s'installa dans la classe. Le professeur Clover pris la parole pour tenter des détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bon! Miss Trelawney aura son devoir au prochain cours… Mr Weasley, venez chercher votre copie s'il vous plaît.

De son côté, Viviane courrait à en perdre haleine pour se rendre à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry, quant à lui, suivait Viviane jusqu'à la salle commune. Viviane entra dans celle-ci et Harry la talonnait.

« Viviane, je t'en prie! Laisse-moi t'expliquer! »

Viviane se tourna rageusement vers lui.

-Tu es pathétique! Tu as l'attitude d'un mec qui vient tout juste de tromper sa petite amie. « Oh chérie! Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai trompée! »

Harry ne dit rien. Elle avait raison : il était pathétique. C'est fou ce qu'il se trouvait ridicule en ce moment. Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, Viviane repris la parole.

-En fait, je trouvais étrange de ne jamais avoir vu ou même avoir entendu parler d'Harry Potter alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il étudiait à Poudlard… Dans le fond ça m'arrangeait que personne n'en parle parce que je le détestais… enfin, je te détestais.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi me détestes-tu à ce point? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter toute cette haine et ce mépris? Depuis que ta tante est venue me voir cet été pour me dire de changer d'identité pour ne pas te blesser, cette question me brûle les lèvres. J'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles, mais aucun ne semble correspondre. Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis vraiment, je te demande de bien vouloir me répondre.

Un silence s'installa. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Viviane. Ainsi, c'était sa tante qui était à l'origine de toute cette mise en scène. Elle se promis d'avoir une petite conversation avec sa tante quand le moment sera venu. Mais pour l'instant, elle se contenta de répondre à Harry.

-Je te suggère de t'asseoir, ça risque d'être long, dit Viviane.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'assit sur un des canapé. Viviane, quant à elle, prit place en face du jeune sorcier. Elle soupira profondément et commença son récit.

« Lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, ma famille faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix. Mon père et ma mère se battaient ensemble contre les forces du mal à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Ils causaient beaucoup de dégâts dans les rangs de Voldemort. Celui-ci a donc décidé de se venger de mes parents. Il leur a réservé le sort le plus terrible qui soit : il les a torturé à coup de doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous. Ensuite, il les a tué grâce à l'aveda kedavra. Pour que sa vengeance soit complète, il a aussi voulu me tuer. Il m'a lancé le sort de l'aveda kedavra, mais celui-ci à été absorbé par ça. »

Elle releva sa manche pour montrer à Harry sont tatouage doré en forme de rose.

« Ma mère avait prévu que Voldemort tenterait de nous tués alors elle a inventé un sortilège d'anti-mort, qui se trouve à être ce tatouage. Le choc du sort a causé mon évanouissement et Voldemort cru que j'étais véritablement morte. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le sort de protection à marché et que j'étais vivante. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que mes parents étaient morts. Ma mère n'a eu le temps de jeter le sort d'anti-mort que sur moi. Cependant, à peine quelques mois plus tard, un bébé du nom de Harry Potter a vu ses parents subir le même sort que les miens, la torture en moins. Lorsque le sort d'aveda kedavra a touché le bébé, Lord Voldemort perdit la quasi-totalité de ses pouvoirs… Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir survécu à l'aveda kedavra de Voldemort. Si tu es le survivant, alors je suis la survivante… Ne comprends-tu donc pas : tu n'es pas célèbre pour avoir survécu ; tu es célèbre pour avoir détruit Voldemort. »

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? La célébrité? C'est ça que tu veux?

-Non. C'est la vengeance que je veux. Toi, tu as réussit à venger la mort de tes parents, moi non. Depuis le jour où tante Sibylle m'a racontée comment mes parents étaient morts, je n'ai qu'un seul mot en tête : la vengeance. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je te détestais. Et bien maintenant tu le sais! Je ne te déteste pas pour ta richesse ou pour ta célébrité ; je te déteste, car tu as réussit là où j'ai échouée.

Viviane sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle fit un énorme effort pour les empêcher de couler. Elle parvint à les retenir. De l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'elle avait été sur le point de pleurer. Harry, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Viviane le détestait : maintenant il le savait. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait stupide d'avoir mentit sur son identité. Il savait très bien qu'elle finirait par connaître la vérité, tôt ou tard. Pourtant, il s'était obstiné à lui mentir. Malgré la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, ils auraient pu commencer une relation amicale basée sur la confiance. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Mon Dieu qu'il se sentait stupide. Les mots lui manquaient. Il cherchait quoi dire pour se racheter. Il voulait lui faire oublier ses erreurs. Il se maudissait de ne pas savoir trouver les mots qui lui manquaient.

-Je… je suis désolé.

-Tous les « je suis désolé » du monde ne changeront rien à ce que tu as fait. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment tu as fait pour vivre avec tous ces mensonges sur la conscience. En me mentant de la sorte, tu as trahi ma confiance… Mais… mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, ce n'est pas que tu m'aies mentit, non. Le pire c'est que tu m'aies laissé tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais existé.

Cette fois, elle fut incapable de retenir ses pleurs. Une fine larme coula le long de sa joue. Harry tandis la main vers la joue de Viviane, mais celle-ci la repoussa et se leva du canapé pour courir en direction du dortoir des filles. Harry poussa un long et profond soupir et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Pour lui, tout venait de s'effondrer d'un seul coup. Ainsi, Viviane était tombée amoureuse de lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les sentiments de Viviane envers lui s'étaient développés à ce point depuis leur rencontre. Pauvre Viviane. Non seulement il avait trahi sa confiance, mais il lui avait également brisé le cœur. Tout à coup, il pensa à Drago Malefoy. Il allait le tué si jamais il apprenait ce qu'il a fait à Viviane. Décidément, les choses allaient de mal en pire. Après un long moment de réflexion, il releva la tête et inspira profondément.

-Je ne rachèterai à ses yeux. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle me pardonne, et cela, même si ça doit prendre du temps!, dit Harry avec conviction.

Il quitta alors la salle commune avec la ferme intention de retrouver la confiance de la survivante.

Dans le dortoir des filles, on n'entendait que le bruit d'une jeune fille qui pleurait. Viviane était étendue sur son lit et déversait toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout c'était passé tellement vite qu'elle avait dévoilée son amour à Tyson… euh, non… à Harry… oh! Elle ne savait plus. Tout était confus dans sa tête. La fatigue ne l'aidait pas à penser logiquement et rationnellement. Elle s'étendit dans son lit en espérant se réveiller et réaliser que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais, dans le fond de son cœur, elle savait très bien que les mots qui avaient été dit ne pouvaient être retirés.


	13. Chap13 Le Pardon

**_Chapitre 13  
_Le pardon**

Le lendemain, Viviane ne s'était pas présentée en classe. Elle préférait rester dans le dortoir des filles. S'était le meilleur moyen pour éviter de voir Harry. Elle avait deux raisons très valables pour ne pas vouloir le voir. Premièrement parce qu'il avait trahis sa confiance, et deuxièmement car elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui faire face. Elle était assise sur son lit et réfléchissait. Depuis son réveil, elle songeait au fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Tyson Hollander et non de Harry Potter. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, elle en est venue à la conclusion qu'elle était amoureuse du garçon et non du nom. En d'autres mots, elle était amoureuse de Harry Potter, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Ma réaction était peut-être un peu exagérée hier. C'est sûr que j'ai été choquée sur le coup, mais, après mûre réflexion, je suis prête à lui pardonner. Comment ça peut être possible?

-C'est normal! L'amour pardonne, répondit son reflet dans le miroir.

Viviane soupira. Son reflet avait raison. Elle continua à réfléchir.

-Est-ce que tu vas réfléchir encore longtemps comme ça? La réponse est pourtant simple, dit son reflet.

-Non. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois. Les choses sont plus compliquées depuis qu'il sait que je suis amoureuse de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose que moi. Même si je lui pardonne, je ne serais toujours pas fixée sur la nature de ses sentiments à mon égard…

-Alors, que comptes-tu faire?, questionna son reflet.

Viviane pris une profonde respiration et afficha un superbe sourire : elle avait enfin trouvé une solution. Elle se mit à rire discrètement avant de répondre à son reflet qui la regardait d'un regard qui voulait dire elle-est-devenue-folle-ou-quoi.

-Je ne compte pas lui pardonner tout de suite. Je veux qu'il mérite mon pardon. Je veux qu'il essaie de se faire pardonner. Lorsque je jugerai qu'il le mérite, je lui pardonnerai. De plus, ça me permettra de savoir s'il m'aime comme je l'aime.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son reflet de rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle sortie du dortoir pour se rendre à la grande salle pour le souper ( le dîner pour les Français ).

§

Dans la grande salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà assis et discutait vivement.

-Ça alors… Je n'en reviens toujours pas… Pauvre Viviane! Elle n'est pas venue en classe aujourd'hui, dit Ron.

-Et tu dis qu'elle était amoureuse de toi? Non seulement tu lui as menti, mais en plus tu lui as brisé le cœur. Je comprend comment elle peut se sentir. Dieu que je la plaints, dit Hermione.

Harry, quant à lui, ne disait rien. Il réfléchissait à se qu'il pourrait faire pour se faire pardonner par Viviane. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre depuis hier. Il fallait à tout prix que Viviane le pardonne. Il se refusait à la perdre. Il tenait trop à elle. Durant ses réflexions, Viviane était entrée dans la grande salle, mais s'était assise à l'autre bout de la table sans accorder un seul regard à Harry. Lorsque le repas fut finit, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Tandis que Ron et Hermione se parlaient amoureusement, Harry continuait de réfléchir. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Drago Malefoy s'approcher de lui dangereusement.

-POTTER!!!, cria Drago.

Harry eu à peine le temps de lever la tête que Drago lui avait décrocher un coup de poing monumental. Le coup était d'une telle violence que Harry en tomba à genou. Il releva la tête vers son agresseur. Il essuya ses lèvres ensanglantées à l'aide du revers de sa manche.

-T'as perdu la tête! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy?!?, ragea Ron qui était sur le point de se lancer sur Drago.

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour retenir son petit ami. Elle tirait sur son bras dans l'espoir d'empêcher Ron de sauter sur Drago. Sans ce soucier de Ron, ce dernier agrippa Harry par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le remis sur pied. Sans lui lâcher le col, il commença à lui parler sur un ton venimeux.

-Je t'avais prévenu que tu allais me le payer cher si tu la faisais souffrir. Je vais te faire regretter tout ce que tu lui à fait subir, dit Drago.

Il leva son poing, près à venger sa « sœur » quand, tout à coup, une voix l'empêcha de commettre cet acte.

-DRAGO, NON!!! ARRÊTE!!!, cria Viviane, suppliante.

Elle couru vers Drago et le poussa le plus loin possible de Harry. Elle le poussa une dernière fois, mais cette fois, plus violemment.

-Viviane, j'essayais de…

-Dis-moi, Drago : Depuis quand est-ce que tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas?, le coupa Viviane.

Drago ne sut que répondre. Il baissa la tête, trop honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Viviane, qui n'attendait pas de réponse, se retourna et marcha d'un pas vif. Une main sur son bras la stoppa dans son élan. Elle se retourna : c'était Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une quelconque excuse, mais tout ce qu'il pu dire fut : « Merci. ». Viviane fronça les sourcils. Elle se retira rageusement de l'emprise de Harry sur son bras et continua à marcher cers le château. Harry soupira et s'assit à l'ombre de l'arbre le plus proche. Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à venir le rejoindre. Ces derniers ne prirent pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que Harry souriait. Est-ce qu'il serait devenu fou? Il venait de recevoir la raclée du siècle et Viviane venait de le repousser. Comment trouvait-il le moyen de sourire?

-Ça sera plus long que prévu, mais je me ferai pardonner, dit Harry.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la volière. Ron et Hermione se regardait, le regard remplis d'incompréhension.

§

Viviane était retourner dans le dortoir des filles de la maison de Gryffondor. Elle était assise sur son lit et pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un picotement. Elle leva la tête et remarqua qu'une chouette blanche picorait dans sa fenêtre.

« Hedwige? »

Viviane alla ouvrir sa fenêtre afin de laisser entrée la chouette dans sa chambre. Cette dernière se posa aux côtés de Viviane et lui tendis sa patte. Viviane détacha le papier de parchemin attaché à sa patte. Elle lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus : « Je suis désolé. ». Hedwige roucoula et Viviane remarqua une fleur dans le bec de la chouette. Elle la prit et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une violette : sa fleur préférée. Puisque cette fleur ne pousse pas en hiver, Hedwige a dû aller très loin pour s'en procurer une. Viviane caressa le plumage d'Hedwige durant quelques minutes avant que celle-ci ne reprenne sont envole. Elle s'envola par la fenêtre et retourna dans la volière, sa tâche accomplie. Viviane sourit.

« Il veut se faire pardonner… c'est bien! »

Viviane se coucha sous ses couvertures et s'endormie le cœur léger.

§

Le lendemain, les doux rayons du soleil vinrent caresser le visage de Viviane. Celle-ci se leva et regarda son cadran. Ses yeux s'agrandirent : les cours étaient déjà commencés depuis 15 minutes. Elle sauta hors de son lit, courut vers sa commode et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué depuis qu'elle s'était levée : toutes les autres filles du dortoir était encore couchée. Perplexe, elle regarda son calendrier. Elle soupira de soulagement en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui. Puisqu'elle était déjà habillée, elle décida de descendre à la salle commune. Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon qui menait à la salle. Elle avança vers un des canapé et se laissa tomber dedans. Elle soupira.

« Tu es déjà levée? »

Viviane leva la tête et remarqua que Harry était assis dans le canapé en face d'elle. Elle se leva brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, demanda-t-elle.

Réalisant le ridicule de la question, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Elle marcha donc vers la sortie de la salle commune. Elle était presque devant le portrait de la grosse dame lorsqu'elle entendit Harry l'interpeller.

-Attends, Viviane… je t'en supplie, dit-il.

Elle se retourna lentement. Il avait des yeux suppliant ; un regard rempli de regrets et de remords. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ouvrait la bouche, puis la refermait. Il cherchait ce qu'il avait à dire. Viviane restait là attendant qu'il se décide à dire quelque chose. Elle n'était pas impatiente. Elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Son visage était de marbre, ce qui n'aidait pas Harry, d'une certaine façon. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, il finit par parler.

-Viviane, je sais bien que, peut importe ce que je dirai, ça ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait. J'en suis conscient… mais je n'avait pas le choix. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais été à ma place?

Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Elle réfléchit un moment et répondit à la question qui lui avait été posée.

-Je… je suppose que j'aurais fait la même chose, mais ma conscience m'aurait hantée constamment, à chaque mensonge.

-Tu crois peut-être que ma conscience ne m'a pas hantée? À chaque fois que je te mentais, je sentais mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Bien sûr, je ne laissais rien paraître, mais chaque mensonge me ronge de l'intérieur… J'ai souvent pensé à te dire la vérité, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction, j'étais lâche… Lorsque tu as découvert la vérité, ce fus comme une libération pour moi : plus de mensonges, plus de mauvaise conscience, plus d'incertitudes… Je pensais que notre relation pourrait être basée sur la confiance. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me pardonne.

Viviane avait été très touchée par les paroles de Harry, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui accorder son pardon tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne connaissait pas la nature de ses sentiments envers elle… mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'être en froid avec lui. Que ce soit entant qu'ami ou entant que petit copain, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle hésitait beaucoup. Harry ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte.

-Tu hésites, car tu ne sais pas si les sentiments que tu ressens pour moi sont réciproque… c'est ça?, dit Harry, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Viviane.

Celle-ci garda le silence. Harry interpréta ce silence comme un oui. Il sourit. Il savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

-J'ai la solution à toutes tes incertitudes! Attends-moi ici. Je reviens dans un instant!, dit-il avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons en courant.

Viviane resta figée, perplexe. Quelle était cette solution? Elle chercha pas de réponse à sa question puisqu'elle savait qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre le retour de Harry pour le savoir. Elle attendit quelques minutes et Harry descendit enfin du dortoir des garçons. Il s'avança vers elle avec sa baguette à la main. Dans son autre main se trouvait une chandelle dorée et un petit bout de papier. Viviane ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Que comptait-il faire avec ces objets? Harry tendit le bout de papier à Viviane.

-Lis ça, dit simplement celui-ci.

Viviane prit le papier et le lis à voix haute.

- « C'est une chandellumeur. Quand tu l'allume, elle prend une couleur différente selon ce que tu ressens pour la personne qui est le plus à proximité de toi au moment où tu allume la mèche. Noir pour la haine, vert pour le mépris, rose pour l'amitié, bleu pour la complicité et blanc pour l'amour. » C'est l'écriture d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas?, dit Viviane.

-Oui, en effet. C'est le cadeau qu'elle m'a offert pour mon 16e anniversaire. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en fait usage, dit-il. Je connais déjà la couleur que la flamme prendra, mais je veux que tu le vois de tes propres yeux.

Harry prit le papier et le mit dans une des poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il leva sa baguette, prononça la formule « lumos inflame » et plongea sa baguette dans une autre de ses poches. La mèche s'alluma et la flamme prit rapidement une couleur très distincte : le blanc. La lumière de la flamme était tellement intense qu'elle éclairait toute la pièce.

-Hermione m'a aussi dit que plus l'intensité de la flamme est grande, plus les sentiments sont forts et puissants, dit Harry.

Viviane ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Elle avait la gorge nouée par les émotions. Harry posa la chandellumeur sur la table basse et attendit une réaction de la part de Viviane. Cette réaction ne tarda pas à venir. Viviane souriait intensément.

'Dieu qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit, pensa Harry.'

Viviane éclatait de joie.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… je suis si heureuse! Je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer de joie ou sauter dans tes bras, dit-elle, émue.

-Pourquoi pas les deux, répondit simplement Harry.

Viviane ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle sauta dans les bras du jeune sorcier et commença à pleurer toutes le larmes de son corps. Harry la serra fort contre lui, de peur de réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Viviane brise l'étreinte. Ses douces joue étaient trempées par ses pleurs. Harry les essuya du revers de sa main. Viviane sourit de plus belle, mais ce sourire fit vite place à un visage sérieux lorsqu'elle réalisa que le visage de Harry n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit bientôt les lèvres de Harry se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre et doux. Viviane passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Harry et celui-ci posa ses mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille pour approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Viviane et Harry finirent par tomber sur le canapé, sans cesser le baiser. Viviane, étant couchée sous Harry, finit par manquer de souffle et rompit le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration. Harry aussi semblait essoufflé. Viviane passa sa main dans le cheveux de Harry. Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardait amoureusement. Viviane brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Je t'aime… Harry Potter, dit-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Viviane sentit son cœur se consumer en entendant ces trois mots sortir de la bouche de celui qu'elle aime. À ce moment même, elle se croyait capable de voler sans ailes, ni balai. Elle croyait que plus rien ne pouvait venir gâcher son bonheur. Pourtant, elle était loin de se douter que, dans l'obscurité, le pire des complots se préparait contre celui qu'elle aime le plus au monde.


	14. Chap14 Le Procès Du Chien Noir

**_Chapitre 14  
_Le procès du chien noir**

Il faisait noir. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. La seule lumière qui éclairait la façade des murs du château de Poudlard était celle de la lune et des étoiles. Un rayon de lune pénétra la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondor, éclairant faiblement le canapé sur lequel étaient allongés Harry et Viviane, enlacés et amoureux. Les deux tourtereaux dormaient profondément. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber leur sommeil. Même le feu ne faisait plus aucun crépitement, celui-ci étant éteint. Il n'en restait que quelques braises encore chaudes. Les deux Gryffondor dormaient déjà depuis un long moment.

En descendant des dortoirs, les autres élèves de Gryffondor étaient entrés silencieusement dans la salle commune afin de ne pas les déranger. Lorsque Ron et Hermione sont entrés dans la salle, ils furent surpris de voir Harry et Viviane, enlacés et allongés sur le canapé. Ils se demandaient si Harry et Viviane s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. D'après ce qu'ils ont vu, c'était bel et bien le cas.

La nuit passait lentement. Bientôt, la seule chose qui aurait pu prouver le fait qu'il y ait eu un feu était les cendres dans le foyer. Un rayon de lune atteignit le visage de Harry et celui-ci se réveilla. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta de se lever. Il ne put y arriver car il sentait un poids sur lui qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il réalisa que ce poids était nul autre que Viviane, couchée à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son torse. Il sourit alors qu'il se remémorait tous les événements de la veille. Il embrassa Viviane sur le front et commença à lui jouer dans les cheveux. Il la regardait attentivement alors qu'elle dormait, l'observant et mémorisant chacun des traits de son visage. Il faisait ceci dans l'espoir de pouvoir fermer les yeux et d'être en mesure de se remémorer son visage comme si elle était véritablement en face de lui. Il se sentait tellement bien à ses côtés. Il voulait rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il lui semblait que pour une fois depuis longtemps, tout allait bien. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien depuis toutes ces années.

Tout à coup, le poids que Harry avait sur lui se mit à remuer. Il regarda Viviane et réalisa que celle-ci ouvrait doucement les yeux. Viviane prit un moment avant de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Lorsque tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit, ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent les yeux émeraude de Harry. Viviane sourit.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit Harry tendrement.

-Bonjour mon chéri, répondit Viviane sur le même ton que Harry.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un doux et tendre baiser.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps? Demanda Viviane

-Non. Depuis quelques minutes seulement, répondit-il

-On a dormi longtemps?

Harry regarda l'horloge grand-mère de la salle commune : il était 3 : 30 du matin. La lune était encore très haute dans le ciel.

-Oui. On a dormi toute la journée, dit Harry.

Viviane regarda l'horloge à son tour. En effet, ils s'étaient endormi vers 9 : 00 du matin. Ils avaient dormi un grand total de 18 heures et demi.

-Wow! Il était temps qu'on se réveille, dit Viviane.

Harry sourit à cette phrase. Les deux amoureux se levèrent du divan et s'étirèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Viviane.

Ils ne voulaient pas retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs de peur de réveiller qui que ce soit. Ils décidèrent donc de jouer une partie d'échec version sorcier jusqu'à ce que les autres Gryffondor se réveillent. Viviane ganga la première partie haut la main. Harry lui demanda une revanche. Elle accepta et gagna la deuxième partie, mais cette fois, avec plus de difficulté. La troisième partie fut gagnée par Harry qui était content d'avoir enfin pu vaincre Viviane. Lorsque 6 : 00 sonna, ils sortirent dehors pour assister au levé du soleil. Harry et Viviane se promenèrent sur le dos de Ginger toute la matinée avant d'aller à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la grande salle, Ron les aperçus. Ce dernier ce leva sur la table et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

-Chers élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, j'ai l'honneur et le privilège de vous présenter un nouveau couple à Gryffondor. Il s'agit de Harry Potter et Viviane Trelawney. Acclamez-les bien fort, dit-il.

Dumbledore, tous les professeurs et tous les élèves de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle applaudirent. Seul les Serpentard n'applaudissaient pas. Étonnement, Drago Malefoy se mit à applaudir. Lorsque les autres Serpentard le virent agir ainsi, ils suivirent le mouvement et applaudirent également. Harry et Viviane rejoignirent Ron et Hermione et commencèrent à manger tranquillement sous le regard de tous les gens présents dans la salle.

§

La journée passa extrêmement vite. À peine avait-on vu le début du week-end que c'était déjà le début de la semaine. La semaine passa normalement à une GROSSE différence près. En effet, le professeur Clover n'avait pas été présente de la semaine. C'est donc Rogue qui avait assuré son remplacement. Avoir Rogue en cours de potion ET en cours de DCFM était un véritable supplice pour les élèves. Chacun d'entre eux priait pour que le professeur Clover revienne au plus vite.

Le vendredi soir, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Viviane allèrent dans la salle commune afin de profiter du feu et de célébrer l'arrivée du week-end, la semaine ayant été un véritable enfer. Harry monta un instant au dortoir des garçons afin d'apporter des couvertures. Lorsqu'il arriva près de son lit, il remarqua que Hedwige était sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une enveloppe dans le bec. Harry pris la lettre et la retira de l'enveloppe afin de la lire.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_La présente est pour vous informer du procès de Sirius black qui aura lieu le dimanche, 2 février prochain à 14h00, au ministère de la magie. Vous être cordialement invité à témoigner durant ce procès qui jugera de la culpabilité ou de l'innocence de Mr Black. En espérant vous voir ce dimanche._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Ministre de la magie_

À la fin de sa lecture, Harry commença à trembler.

-Eh merde!! Dit-il avant de courir jusqu'à la salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, Hermione, Viviane et Rom furent surpris de le voir dans un tel état.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va? Demanda Ron.

Pour toute réponse, Harry tendit la lettre à Ron. Celui-ci la lu et eu la même réaction que Harry.

-Oh non! Dit-il en passant la lettre à Hermione.

Après sa lecture, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Ils l'ont trouvé, dit-elle.

Viviane prit la lettre des mains de Hermione et la lit à son tour. Elle, par contre, n'eut pas la même réaction que les trois autres.

-Mais c'est super! Ils ont réussi à capturer Sirius Black! C'est pas sensé être une bonne nouvelle?, dit-elle.

Ron, Harry et Hermione regardèrent Viviane . Il est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas la vérité sur Sirius. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la soirée à lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de leur troisième année. À la fin du récit, Viviane comprenait mieux pourquoi ils avaient réagit ainsi face à la découverte du procès de Sirius.

-Oh…je vois, dit Viviane, comprenant mieux la gravité de la situation.

Harry, qui était resté debout tout ce temps, s'assit sur un des canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait peur, peur de ce qui allait arriver à son parrain. Il craignait le pire. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius passe le reste de ses jours à Azkaban, ou pire, qu'il reçoive le baiser du détraqueur. Soudain, il sentit deux mains douces se poser sur les siennes. Il releva la tête et réalisa que Viviane était accroupie devant lui en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant dont elle seule avait le secret.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux encore le sauver. Il te suffit d'être présent le jour du procès et de témoigner en faveur de ton parrain, dit-elle.

-Le seul moyen de prouver son innocence serait de prouver qu'il n'a pas tué Peter Pettigrew, mais on ne sait pas où il est caché, dit Harry. On a aucune chance de montrer qu'il est innocent. Il n'y a aucun espoir.

Viviane releva le menton de Harry afin qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un autre sourire réconfortant.

-Il y a encore de l'espoir, dit-elle.

Harry repris confiance. Viviane avait raison. Rien n'était encore joué. Sirius avait peut-être encore une chance. Harry sourit à Viviane, lui prouvant qu'il espérait encore.

-Merci, dit-il. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je t'adore.

Viviane lui donna son plus beau sourire et un baiser. Lorsque 10h00 sonna, les quatre Gryffondor décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller dormir. Viviane monta au dortoir des filles et Harry au dortoir des garçons, mais ce, seulement après s,être souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ron voulu suivre Harry, mais Hermione le retint par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Ron voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire malicieux qui s'affichait sur le visage de Hermione, il comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Ron lui fit le même sourire et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Hermione prit Ron par la main et le mena jusqu'à la chambre des préfets-en-chef qu'elle occupait. C'est ainsi que commença la première nuit d'amour de Ron et Hermione.

§

Le lendemain, Harry passa tout la journée à chercher des arguments qui l'aideraient durant le procès de Sirius. Viviane, Ron et Hermione l'aidait à trouver des idées. Ils cherchèrent tout ce qui pouvait aider Sirius à s'en sortir. Bien sûr, tout ce qui concernait Pettigrew était à rejeter puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de prouver qu'il était en vie. Vers la fin de la journée, Harry avait plusieurs arguments solides pour le procès de son parrain. Ce soir là, il se coucha moins anxieux que la veille. Cependant, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. La nuit passa très lentement pour Harry qui n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il finit par s'endormir aux petites heures du matin.

§

-Harry, réveille-toi! On va être en retard au procès!

C'était Ron qui secouait Harry pour qu'il se lève. Celui-ci se leva avec difficulté, mais suivi Ron à la grande salle après s'être habillé. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Viviane déjeunèrent et prirent le train pour se rendre à Londres, plus précisément au ministère de la magie, là où le procès avait lieu.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble qu'était le ministère de la magie, il était 13h30. Ils se dirigèrent vers le département de la justice. La salle qui servait de trébunal était énorme. Les quatre jeunes gens marchèrent à travers les nombreuses rangées et s'assirent sur les bancs les plus proche du banc des accusés que possible. Au fond de la salle, sur le banc du juge, était sensé être Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie. On pouvait également voir une rangée de banc contre le mur, perpendiculaires aux autres bancs. Ces bancs étaient occupés par les sorciers et sorcières qui constituaient le jury. Il y avait deux tables disposées devant le bureau du juge, à une bonne distance de ce dernier. L'une d'entre elles était le banc des accusés, l'autre était le banc du procureur (avocat qui est contre l'accusé). À la gauche du juge se trouvait la barre des témoins. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que le sort de son parrain se jouerais dans cette salle.

Lorsque tous les gens qui étaient sensé assister à ce procès furent assis, on donna l'ordre de fermer les portes qui donnaient accès à la pièce. Tout à coup, on vit le procureur entrer dans la pièce à partir de la porte à la droite du banc du juge. Harry n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant, mais il le détestait déjà. Il semblait assez snob. Il avait des cheveux bruns court et un regard glacial. Ses yeux étaient tellement pâles qu'ils semblaient blanc. Le procureur alla s'asseoir à la place qui lui était désigné. Ensuite, on vit Sirius accompagné de deux gardes entrer par la même porte que le procureur. Les gardes enlevèrent les menottes de Sirius et ils l'assirent sur le banc des accusés avant de repartir par la même porte. Sirius se retourna et fit un sourire à Harry avant de refaire face au banc du juge. Un garde prit la parole.

« Levez-vous pour l'arrivée de l'honorable Cornelius Fudge. »

Toute la salle se leva pour voir arriver le ministre de la magie. Fudge entra par la même porte que le procureur et Sirius. Lorsqu'il prit place dans son siège, le reste de la salle fit de même. Cornelius Fudge prit la parole.

-Je demande aux deux partis de bien vouloir vous présenter, dit-il.

Le procureur se leva.

-Jacob Rourk, procureur, pour le ministère de la magie, dit le procureur.

Il se rassis. La voix de cet homme donna des frissons à Viviane. S'en rendant compte, Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de Viviane et massa son bras. Viviane se sentit rassurée et lui sourit. Se fut au tour de Sirius de présenter. Il se leva.

-Sirius Black. J'assurerai ma propre défense.

-Vous n'avez pas d'avocat?, demanda Fudge.

-Non, monsieur, répondit Sirius.

Cornelius Fudge se racla la gorge et ouvrit le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. Il lut le chef d'accusation.

« Sirius Black, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et d'une dizaine de moldus, de tentative de meurtre envers Harry Potter ainsi que de complicité au premier degré avec Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé. Vous êtes également accusé d'avoir fuit la prison d'Azkaban. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Sirius s'assit.

-Nous allons procéder à l'interrogatoire des témoins, dit Fudge.

Un à un, les témoins se rendaient au banc des témoins pour répondre aux questions du procureur Rourk. C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte du rôle des témoins : il fallait répondre aux questions du procureur puisque Sirius n'avait pas d'avocat. Harry compris alors qu'il devait se contenter de répondre à des questions. Le procureur Rourk a questionné de nombreuses personnes, dont Lupin, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. Seul Rogue favorisait la condamnation de Sirius et répondait aux questions en prenant soin de faire passer Sirius pour un criminel et un meurtrier. Enfin, se fut le tour de Harry de témoigner. Fudge lui demanda de venir à la barre. Harry s'y assis et attendit que Rourk commence à le questionner. Rourk se leva et commença à parler à l'audience.

-Mr le ministre, Mrs et Mr du jury, je vous présente la raison de l'évasion de la prison d'Azkaban de Sirius Black : Mr Harry Potter.

Un garde apporta une bible et demanda à Harry de poser sa main dessus et de dire qu'il jurait dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

-Je le jure, dit Harry.

Le garde partit et Rourk commença l'interrogatoire.

-Mr Potter, quel est votre lien avec l'accusé?

-Il était le meilleur ami de mon père. Il est également mon parrain.

-A-t-il bien accompli son rôle de parrain jusqu'à maintenant?

-Il en a été empêcher car il a été envoyé en prison. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est évadé de prison : c'est pour remplir son rôle de parrain ; pour me protéger.

-Il me semble que c'est plutôt le contraire. Cet homme s'est enfuit de prison car il souhaite votre destruction et il veut vous livrer à Vous-savez-qui, dit Rourk en pointant Sirius du doigt.

Harry se leva et s'exclama furieusement.

-C'est complètement faux! Sirius ne me veux aucun mal. Il veut me protéger contre Voldemort (un frisson parcouru la salle à l'entente de ce nom)! S'il s'est enfuit de prison, c'est pour me protéger contre Peter Pettigrew!!

Plusieurs sorciers se mirent à rire. Rourk riait également. Fudge frappa quelques coups avec son maillet.

-À l'ordre!, dit-il.

La salle se tue, mais Rourk riait encore. Harry était toujours debout.

-Mon pauvre garçon! Peter Pettigrew est mort par la faute de Black, dit Rourk.

-C'est faux! Peter Pettigrew est toujours vivant! C'est lui qui a tué les 10 moldus, c'est lui qui a tenté de me tuer, c'est lui qui a vendu mes parents à Voldemort et c'est lui qui a fait croire à sa propre mort en se coupant un doigt, dit Harry.

Rourk regarda Harry avec sarcasme et lui parla sur un ton provocateur.

-Est-ce que vous avez des preuves de se que vous avancez, Mr Potter?

Harry se rassit sur la chaise. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait aucune preuve. Il se sentait si faible en ce moment. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir de preuves.

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

Rourk lui lança un regard satisfait.

« Le jeune Mr Potter n'a peut-être pas de preuve de se qu'il avance, mais moi, si! »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui avait dit cela. La personne en question venait des grandes portes d'entrée de la salle et tenait une corde dans sa main : Il s'agissait de Amy Clover.

-Amy, murmura Sirius en souriant.

-Désolée d'être en retard, dit Amy.

-Veuillez vous identifier Mrs, demanda Fudge.

-Amy Clover, Mr le ministre. J'enseigne à Poudlard, répondit Amy.

Rourk regarda Amy avec mépris et prit la parole.

-Quelle est cette preuve, Mrs Clover?

-La voici, dit Amy en tirant sur la corde qu,elle tenait entre ses mains.

Au bout de la corde se trouvait un homme ligoté. Harry aurait pu reconnaître cet homme même s'il avait été aveugle.

-Peter Pettigrow, s'exclama Harry.

Un vent de surprise parcouru la salle. Tout le monde était choqué de voir que Peter Pettigrew était bel et bien vivant. La cour fut suspendu pour évaluer la nouvelle situation. Harry sourit. À partir de ce moment, il su que Sirius allait s'en sortir.

§

Quelques heures plus tard, la cour repris et Fudge revint s'asseoir dans son siège pour dire la décision du jury. Il demanda à Sirius de se lever. Sirius se leva. Fudge commença à parler.

-Sirius Black, vu les derniers événements, nous avons dû reconsidérer toute votre histoire. Il semblerait que Peter Pettigrew soit coupable de tous les crimes dont vous avez été accusé. En ce qui concerne votre évasion d'Azkaban, vous avez agis ainsi pour sauver le jeune Mr Potter et personne dans cette salle ne saurait vous en blâmer. Voici donc notre décision : Sirius Black, cette cour vous juge non coupable. Un montant d'argent vous sera versé pour les torts que le ministre de la magie vous a causés. Vous êtes libre.

L'audience se mit à applaudir.

-La séance est levée, dit Fudge avant de se lever et de partir par la porte qu'il avait emprunté pour entrer.

À peine Fudge eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry se leva et couru vers son parrain. Il serra Sirius dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Sirius répondit à son étreinte. Il pleurait de joie, heureux d'être libre et de ne plus avoir à se cacher. Harry brisa l'étreinte pour faire face à Sirius.

-Est-ce que ça veux dire que je peux venir chez toi pour les vacances d'été?, demanda Harry.

Sirius lui sourit.

-Bien sûr que oui, dit-il en lui frottant les cheveux.

Sirius se retourna et fit face à Amy. Celle-ci lui souriait. Sirius lui sourit en se remémorant ce qu'ils s'étaient dit il y a un peu moins d'une semaine.

_début du flashback _

_Dans la maison de Amy, Sirius avait été trouvé par les aurores et avait de nouveau été enfermé à Azkaban. Le lendemain, Amy était venue le voir dans sa cellule. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux ; elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher sa capture. Elle décida donc de lui faire une promesse. _

_-Je vais te faire libérer. Lors de ton procès, je prouverai que tu es innocent. Je retrouverai Peter ; je le retrouverai et il sera la preuve qu'on t'a accusé à tort. Je ne te laisserai pas pourrir dans cette prison._

_Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire._

_-Merci, dit-il simplement_

_Amy quitta la prison et parcouru le pays à la recherche du traître._

_fin du flashback _

Sirius prit Amy dans ses bras.

-Tu as réussi! Tu m'as rendu ma liberté… Tu as tenu ta promesse, dit-il.

-Oui. J'ai réussi! Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda Sirius.

-Je pleures de soulagement. C'est fini, c'est enfin fini! On va enfin pouvoir vivre ensemble et être heureux, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Sirius répondit à son baiser. Voyant qu'il était de trop, Harry sortit de la salle, suivi de près par Viviane, Ron et Hermione.

§

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Poudlard, il était déjà tard. Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans la chambre de celle-ci tandis que Viviane et Harry s'assirent devant le feu de la salle commune, le dos de Viviane accoté sur le torse de Harry.

-On peut dire que la journée à été forte en émotions, dit Viviane.

-Tu as raison, dit Harry.

-Tu dois être heureux.

-Oui, je le suis.

-Crois-tu qu'il va vivre heureux avec le professeur Clover?

-J'en suis sûr. Ils vivent une belle histoire d'amour… et je suis sûr qu'on en vivra une aussi.

Viviane sourit et tourna la tête pour embrasser son petit ami. Après quelques heures, Harry et Viviane se quittèrent pour aller dormir, mais avant cela, Harry accompagna Viviane jusqu'aux bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles. Viviane se plaça sur la première marche et fit face à Harry.

-Bonne nuit, mon survivant, dit Viviane.

-Fait de beaux rêves, ma survivante, dit Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Viviane monta les escaliers. Harry monta à son tour, au dortoir des garçons, le cœur léger.


	15. Chap15 Le Château Des Temps Éternels

**_Chapitre 15_  
Le château des temps éternels**

Harry, Ron, Viviane et Hermione avaient passé la nuit au Chaudron Baveur. Cette nuit là fût sans doute une des plus heureuse de la vie de Harry. En effet, Sirius avait été innocenté. Il pouvait enfin vivre au grand jour sans se cacher ou craindre de se faire arrêter. Il est maintenant libre. Harry dormit auprès de Viviane en rêvant à tous les moments de joie qu'il passera avec Sirius. Le lendemain du procès, les quatre jeunes sorciers étaient de retour au château.

En montant les escaliers pour atteindre le hall du château, Harry se figea sur place. Il sentit son sang se glacer et son souffle s'arrêter pour un bref moment. Cette sensation fut suivit d'une impression qu'il était épié. Son regard se posa alors sur les arbres de la forêt interdite. Celle-ci semblait être, selon Harry, l'endroit d'où il était observé. Viviane se rendit vite compte du comportement étrange de Harry. Elle pose une main sur son épaule.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va?, demanda Viviane.

Sans quitter la forêt du regard, Harry répondit à sa petite amie sur un ton neutre.

-Oui, ça va … c'est juste que … non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Viviane n'insista pas et continua à monter les escaliers après avoir lancé un regard inquiet à Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules, signe qu'ils étaient impuissants face au comportement de Harry. La réaction de Harry inquiéta Viviane.

'Je lui en parlerai ce soir, pensa-t-elle.'

L'horloge grand-mère du hall d'entrée sonna les douze coups de midi. Les quatre Gryffondor se rendirent donc à la grande salle. Ils trouvèrent tout de même bizarre que les couloirs soient déserts. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

-Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, dit Ron.

-Tu as raison, ajouta Hermione. C'est vraiment trop calme.

Harry, Viviane, Hermione et Ron coururent vers la grande salle. Harry poussa les grandes portes et découvrit l'horreur derrière celles-ci. Voldemort, dans toute sa puissance, se trouvait au fond de la salle. Tous les élèves étaient assis à leur place respective, paralysés par la peur. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs étaient assis à la grande table, n'osant pas intervenir de peur que des élèves soient blessés. Le seigneur des ténèbres, interpellé par le bruit des portes, tourna son regard vers les quatre arrivants. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage, déformant ainsi ses traits.

-Harry Potter, dit-il. Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te décides à te joindre à nous? Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Dans ce genre de situation, n'importe quel sorcier aurait été envahit par un sentiment de peur. Harry n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier. En effet, le sentiment que ressentait Harry était extrêmement similaire à celui que ressentait Viviane au même moment. Ce sentiment n'était autre que la haine et la colère. Comment osait-il s'attaquer à l'école et ses habitants?

-Maintenant que tous le monde est présent, je vais pouvoir commencer mon petit discours, dit Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé.

Voldemort utilisait jusqu'alors une petite voix doucereuse. Sa voix devint plus sérieuse et plus puissante lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Je suis finalement prêt. J'ai retrouvé mon corps et mes fidèles. Je suis de retour, plus fort et plus puissant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je possède une armée de mangemorts tellement grande qu'elle vous terrassera tous en un clin d'œil. Chacun d'eux a soif de sang. Chacun d'eux rêve de vous réduire à néant. Mes fidèles et moi avons atteint la puissance extrême. Cette force sera utilisée pour tous vous détruire. L'heure de votre mort sonnera demain à l'aube. Profitez du peu de temps qu'il vous reste à vivre d'ici là. »

Harry était confus. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait définitivement pas. Il allait en avoir le cœur net.

-Pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de nous prévenir de votre attaque?, demanda Harry.

Voldemort semblait amusé par la question d'Harry puisqu'un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-J'agis ainsi pour plusieurs raisons, Harry, dit Voldemort. La première étant de me nourrir de la peur qui apparaît sur vos visages en ce moment précis. Ensuite, même si je vous avertis que nous allons frapper, vous ne pourrez pas éviter l'inévitable. Le château est entourer de mangemorts et de détraqueurs. Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper.

Viviane tressaillie. C'est pour cette raison que Harry avait tourné son regard vers la forêt interdite lors de leur arrivée. Voldemort repris la parole après une courte pause.

-Finalement, mon avertissement me permet de payer la dette que j'avais envers quelqu'un.

Voldemort déplaça son regard vers Dumbledore durant un bref moment.

-Cette dette est maintenant considérée comme effacée, ajouta le seigneur des ténèbres.

Sur ce, Lord Voldemort quitta le château sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Rogue suivit Voldemort pour être certain que celui-ci était bel et bien sortit des limites du château. Dans la grande salle, la peur céda sa place à la panique. Les élèves étaient tous boulversés, se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

-Silence, dit le professeur Dumbledore de sa voix imposante.

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle. Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole pour calmer ses élèves.

« S'il y a une chose qu'il ne faut pas faire, c'est paniquer. Il faut trouver un moyen de contre-attaquer ; de riposter. Pour ce faire, il faut tous se mettre à la tâche. Personne ne dormira cette nuit tant et aussi longtemps qu'une solution n'aura pas été trouvée. Les cours sont annulés pour le reste de la journée. Remontez tous à vos salles communes respectives et élaborez des plans, des tactiques, des idées qui nous aiderons à vaincre notre ennemi. Tous les professeurs resteront dans la grande salle. Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider, venez vite nous communiquer vos idées. Allez-y! »

Sur ce, tous les élèves, excepté Harry, Viviane, Ron et Hermione, montèrent à leur salle commune. Les quatres gryffondor avaient été retenus par la curiosité. Ils se dirigèrent vers le directeur et le groupe de professeurs qui venaient de se lever. Harry fut le premier à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres au professeur Dumbledore.

-De quoi Voldemort voulait-il parler?, demanda-t-il. De quelle dette parlait-il?

Dumbledore sourit. Harry en avait assez de ce sourire. Même dans une situation comme celle-ci, Dumbledore trouvait le moyen de sourire. Il ne savait pas si ce sourire devait être prit comme une qualité : être optimiste dans les moments sombres, même s'il n'y a pas d'issu ; ou un défaut : penser que tout va bien et ne pas ce rendre compte des enjeux. Malgré son agacement, Harry attendit la réponse de Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis au courant de quoi que ce soit, M. Potter?, dit le professeur Dumbledore?

Faindre l'ignorance. Voilà un autre genre de réaction que Harry détestait chez Dumbledore. Harry tenta de ne pas laisser paraître son agacement lorsqu'il repris la parole.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi sage que vous professeur, répondit Harry, mais j'ai des yeux pour voir. Voldemort vous a lancé un regard lorsqu'il a parlé de payer sa dette.

Dumbledore sourit de nouveau.

-Vous êtes très perspicace M. Potter, affirma Dumbledore. Vous avez raison. Lord Voldemort avait bel et bien une dette envers moi. C'est alors que Dumbledore décida de raconter l'origine de cette dette à Harry, Ron, Viviane et Hermione.

_début du flashback_

(Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix)

_L'ordre du phénix avait réussit à capturer un des mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort. Dumbledore avait demandé à être seul avec lui afin de l'interroger. Les quelques heures d'interrogatoire ne servirent à rien car le fidèle mangemort était décidé à ne rien dévoiler. Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Dumbledore lui dit qu'il pouvait partir, que l'ordre du phénix connaissait déjà l'emplacement des forces de Voldemort et qu'une attaque surprise était prévue pour le lendemain. Le mangemort fut plus que surpris._

_-Vous me laissez partir?, demanda le mangemort._

_-Oui, répondit simplement Dumbledore._

_-Pourquoi vous m'avertissez de votre attaque lorsque vous savez très bien que j'en ferai part à mon maître?_

_-Parce que je veux que tu lui dises tout._

_-Tout?_

_-Oui. Je veux que tu lui dises que tu as été capturé par l'ordre, que tu as été questionné et que tu n'as rien dévoilé, que je t'ai avertis de notre attaque et que je t'ai libéré._

_Le mangemort n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Pour un instant, il pensa que Dumbledore avait perdu la raison._

_-Vous venez de commettre la plus grosse erreur de votre vie, dit le mangemort._

_-Peut-être bien que oui ; peut-être bien que non, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il n'y a que l'avenir qui nous le dira._

_Sur ce, le mangemort s'enfuit._

_Le lendemain, lors de l'attaque, les membres de l'ordre du phénix réalisèrent que les lieux étaient vident. Voldemort et ses fidèles avaient désertés. Il ne restait que le corps du mangemort que Dumbledore avait épargné._

_fin du flashback_

-C'est pour cette raison que Lord Voldemort avait une dette envers moi, conclut Dumbledore.

-Je suis étonnée qu'il ait prit la peine de rendre la pareille, dit Viviane.

-Je suis aussi étonné que vous Miss Trelayney, ajouta Dumbledore.

Après avoir appris la vérité sur la nature de cette dette, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Viviane montèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils s'assirent près du feu et se concentrèrent à l'élaboration d'un plan.

-Commençons par énoncer les faits, dit Hermione. Voldemort possède une puissante armée de mangemorts et il est lui-même extrêmement puissant. Qu'est-ce que nous avons qui pourrait équivaloir une telle puissance?

-Absolument rien, dit Ron.

-Ton pessimisme ne nous avancera à rien Ronald, dit Hermione.

-Regarde les choses en face, Hermione, ajouta Ron. Nous ne sommes que des étudiants. Même les professeurs n'arriveraient pas à ralentir les forces de Voldemort. Ils se feront tuer en un rien de temps contre une armée de mangemorts sans que Voldemort n'ait eu à lever le petit doigt.

Hermione posa ses mains sur celles de Ron.

-Ne perds pas espoir, dit-elle. Nous devons nous battre jusqu'à la fin. Ron…nous ne sommes pas encore condamné.

-Hermione a raison, dit Viviane. Il faut se battre. Il est de notre devoir de faire le maximum pour vaincre les forces de Voldemort.

-Il faut tout faire pour atteindre la victoire, ajouta Harry, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple match de quidditch. Le destin décidera de notre sort, mais nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Ça veut dire de ne pas baisser les bras.

Ron fut réconforté par les commentaires de ses amis, mais le doute ne s'effaça pas complètement de son esprit. Par contre, une chose était certaine : il ne se laissera pas mourir lâchement. Il se battra jusqu'au bout, et ce, même si sa tentative est vouée à l'échec. Il sourit et prit une grande respiration pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

-Voyons donc ce qui nous manque pour rivaliser avec les forces de Voldemort, dit Ron. Il nous faut plus de sorciers, plus de puissance de frappe et…

-…plus de temps, compléta Hermione.

Harry et Viviane se retournèrent rapidement vers Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?, demanda Harry.

-J'ai dit qu'il nous manque de temps, répéta-t-elle. Nous aurions pu prévoir une stratégie plus élaborée et ça nous aurait permis de…

Harry et Viviane n'écoutaient plus ce qu'Hermione disait. Le manque de temps. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en entendaient parler. En effet, le sujet avait été abordé lors d'un rêve qu'ils ont fait en commun.

_début du flashback_

Dans le rêve

_« Lorsque le temps joue contre vous, aidez vous de la lumière et des ténèbres pour trouver la clé qui vous mènera au pays des temps éternels. »_

_fin du flashback_

Harry et Viviane comprirent tout de suite qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

-Le rêve, dirent-ils en même temps.

-Quoi?, demanda Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse car Harry et Viviane fonçaient déjà vers la porte de la salle commune. Ron et Hermione les suivirent jusqu'à la grande salle. Harry ouvrit les portes de la salle à nouveau, Viviane sur ses talons, et courut vers Dumbledore.

-Où est le professeur Trelawney?, demanda-t-il.

-Elle est dans sa classe, répondit Dumbledore. Elle consulte sa boule de cristal.

Harry et Viviane sortirent de la salle. À peine Ron et Hermione venaient-ils d'entrer dans la grande salle que Viviane et Harry en sortaient déjà.

-Où allez-vous?, demanda Hermione.

-Tour d'astronomie. Professeur Trelawney, répondit simplement Viviane.

Lorsqu'ils furent en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Viviane et Harry entrèrent dans la salle de classe de divination sans attendre Hermione et Ron qui étaient encore au bas de la tour. Viviane et Harry étaient à bout de souffle, mais ils continuèrent à avancer, se rappelant ce qu'ils étaient venu faire là-haut. Ils scrutèrent la salle de classe à la recherche du professeur Trelawney. Celle-ci était assise bien confortablement sur la chaise de son bureau, les yeux plongés dans sa boule de cristal. Elle poussa un long soupir.

-C'est inutile!, s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une autre solution.

-Une autre solution? Tu veux dire que tu en as déjà trouvé une?

Sibylle Trelawney fut alertée par la voix de sa nièce. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence des deux jeunes gens.

-Que faites-vous là? N'êtes-vous pas supposés être dans votre salle commune?

-Tante Sybille, répond à ma question. As-tu trouvé une solution?

Un court mais insupportable silence précéda la réponse du professeur.

-Oui, répondit-elle à contre-cœur.

Un autre silence s'installa. Le professeur Trelawney semblait chercher comment dire la chose.

-Le rêve que tu as fait il y a quelque temps, je ne t'ai pas tout à fait dit la vérité à son sujet, dit le professeur.

-Comment ça?, demanda Viviane.

Le professeur de divination prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

-Viviane, regarde ton tatouage.

La concernée remonta sa manche jusqu'à son épaule, dévoilant ainsi la rose dorée dessinée sur son bras.

-Celle rose contient un pouvoir incroyable. Elle a le pouvoir d'annuler le sort de mort qui a tué tellement de personnes innocentes, dit le professeur.

-Je sais déjà tout ça, dit Viviane, perdant patience. Où veut-tu en venir?

-Pour réussir à créer le sortilège qui y est enfermé, ta mère a du travailler 75 ans.

-C'est impossible. Maman est morte à l'âge de 26 ans, dit Viviane.

-Tu as tort. Elle est morte à l'âge de 101 ans. Elle avait simplement l'apparence d'un jeune femme de 26 ans.

Viviane était confuse. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-Elle a passé 75 ans de sa vie dans un endroit spécial où le temps est suspendu. On peut passer des milliers d'année dans cet endroit sans que la moindre seconde n'ait passé dans le monde réel. Si ça n'avait pas été de ce monde parallèle, tu ne serais plus des nôtres aujourd'hui.

Harry passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Viviane, incapable d'imaginer sa vie si elle avait été tuée ce jour-là. Les pas précipités de Ron et Hermione se firent entendre. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans la classe de divination.

-Vous allez nous expliquer à la fin? Demanda Ron d'un ton irrité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de monde parallèle?, demanda Harry au professeur Trelawney en ignorant Ron. Sibylle Trelawney recommence le récit en incluant plus de détails sur la nature de la salle.

-On l'appelle le monde des temps éternels. C'est monde parallèle au nôtre. Le temps y est inexistant. L'accès à cette dimension reste assez mystérieuses. Ironiquement, ta mère n'a pas eu le temps de me donner plus de détails à ce sujet. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble cet endroit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle regorge de magie d'une puissance inimaginable.

-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est suffisant pour réduire à néant les forces de Voldemort?

Le professeur Trelawney acquiesça d'un lent signe de tête.

-J'en suis persuadée, dit-elle.

Un long silence s'installa. Il fut brisé par Viviane.

« Très bien. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la salle de classe de sa tante, suivie de près par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Où allez-vous comme ça? Demanda le professeur Trelawney.

-Trouver l'entrée du monde des temps éternels, répondit Viviane avec détermination.

Sibylle Trelawney, prise de cours, resta dan son bureau, consultant le cristal afin de trouver un moyen d'accéder à la dimension.

Les quatre gryffondor retournèrent dans leur salle commune et reprirent leur place auprès du feu.

-La réponse se trouve dans le rêve, dit Viviane.

-Quel rêve? demanda Hermione.

-Il y a quelques mois, Harry et moi avons fait un rêve commun. Dans ce rêve, une femme nous disait : « Lorsque le temps joue contre vous, aidez vous de la lumière et des ténèbres pour trouver la clé qui vous mènera au pays des temps éternels ». Ma tante est certaine qu'il y a un lien entre ce rêve et l'emplacement de la porte qui mène à la dimension.

-En effet, il est fort probable que les deux aient un lien, approuva Hermione.

Les quatre amis furent interrompues dans leur réflexions par un groupe de Gryffondor de 2e année.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué! dit l'un d'eux. Le plus simple est de prendre la fuite avant l'arrivée de Vous-savez-qui!

-C'est impossible, dit un deuxième. Le château est entouré de détraqueurs. Je les ai vu tout à l'heure en regardant par la fenêtre. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne bluffait pas en disant qu'on ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Viviane se précipitèrent sur la fenêtre la plus proche pour voir ce qu'il en était. La noirceur dans laquelle était plongés les environs de Poudlard nous en disait long sur l'heure tardive de la nuit. Malgré l'absence de lumière, il était possible de voir des ombres flotter au loin. Les détraqueurs étaient si nombreux que toute tentative d'évasion ou d'intrusion était vouée à l'échec. C'est à ce moment que les quatre gryffondor comprirent l'importance de trouver l'entrée du pays des temps éternels au plus vite. La fuite n'était plus une option désormais.

Le temps passait et toutes les hypothèses sur la nature de la porte menant au monde des temps éternels se révélaient complètement fausses. Les espoirs devenaient de plus en plus minces au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Viviane commençait vraiment à déprimer. Elle accota contre Harry et pris une grande inspiration. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle songea que l'aube ne devait pas tarder à arriver. C'est alors q'un éclair de génie la traversa. Elle se redressa sur le divan, échappant à l'étreinte de Harry. Alarmé, celui-ci questionna Viviane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a chérie.

Viviane était immobile, est avait un regard se situant entre la joie et l'angoisse.

-L'aube, dit-elle simplement.

-Quoi? demanda Harry.

-L'aube! J'ai trouvé! C'est l'aube!

Harry ne comprenait toujours rien à ce que racontait Viviane.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-L'aube! C'est la clé qui mène au pays des temps éternels! « Aidez vous de la lumière et des ténèbres ». L'aube est la limite entre la lumière du jour et les ténèbres de la nuit.

Hermione semblait réfléchir à ce que Viviane venait de dire.

-Oui, dit Hermione. En effet, ça se tient. On sait quand il nous faut emprunter la porte, mais il nous reste toujours un problème. On ne sait toujours pas où se situent la porte.

Viviane replongea dans ses pensées un court moment et releva la tête.

-La grande horloge, celle qui se trouve en haut de la tour centrale du château. Une horloge maîtrise le pouvoir du temps. C'est donc là que le pouvoir temporel sera le plus puissant.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent tous d'accord pour dire que l'idée de Viviane valait la peine d'être prise en considération. Ils montèrent donc en haut de la tour centrale de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant l'horloge, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Cette personne se retourna pour faire face à eux et les quatre gryffondor réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Dumbledore. Ce dernier leur fit un grand sourire

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé la solution à notre problème, dit-il tranquillement.

Harry ne comprenait rien. Si Dumbledore était au courant pour cette salle, pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit? Harry refoula cette question, connaissant déjà la réponse de son directeur. Il dirait sûrement qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il trouve la solution par eux-même.

-L'aube est sur le point de ce montrer, dit-il en pointant le parc de Poudlard qu'on pouvait voir à travers la vitre transparente de l'horloge.

On pouvait voir que le ciel était un peu moins sombre. L'aube apparaîtrait dans peu de temps.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici longtemps, dit Dumbledore. Je dois préparer la défense. Chacun des élèves devra se battre afin de repousser l'ennemi. Le rôle que vous jouerez aura une importance capitale dans toute cette histoire. Lorsque l'aube apparaîtra, vous devrez attirer la clé et entrer dans le monde des temps éternels sans perdre de temps. Vous savez déjà ce que vous avez à faire à l'intérieur. Je dois par contre vous avertir d'une chose. Le corps humain ne peut pas supporter de rester éternellement dans cette salle, autant physiquement que mentalement. Vous mourrez si vous restez plus d'une siècle dans cette pièce. Oh oui, croyez-moi! Un siècle ne sera pas trop pour vous préparer entièrement.

Dumbledore prit une pause et reprit la parole.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je laisse le sort de Poudlard entre vos mains.

Sur ce, Dumbledore quitta la tour. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Viviane ne pouvait qu'attendre que l'aube se montre. En regardant à l'extérieur, ils purent remarquer que tous les élèves de Poudlard formaient un front, baguette à la main. Les professeurs formaient une ligne à l'avant des élèves : ils étaient près à se battre. Viviane ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Drago était parmis ces élèves, près à ce battre contre son propre père, qui ferait sans doute partit de l'armée de mangemorts. C'est alors que Hermione remarqua quelque chose qui la terrifia.

-Regardez, dit-elle en pointant au-delà des défenses de Poudlard.

En suivant le doigt d'Hermione, ils purent remarquer que Voldemort était déjà arrivé, suivit d'un nombre incroyable de mangemorts. Voldemort de voulait vraiment prendre aucune chance. Il avait sans doute monopoliser tous les mangemorts afin de prendre Poudlard et ses habitants.

-Ils sont là trop tôt, dit Ron. L'aube n'est pas encore levée.

Les forces de Voldemort avançaient dangereusement vers les professeurs et les élèves. Harry commençait à avoir peur. Plusieurs vies seraient déjà prises avant qu'ils entrent dans la salle des temps éternels.

L'aube apparut finalement alors que les jets de lumière verte de l'Avada Kedavra jaillissaient des baguettes magiques des mangemorts. On pouvait déjà voir que plusieurs élèves avaient été tués. Harry ne pouvait pas le dire avec certitude, mais il lui semblait que quelques mangemorts étaient également morts, sans doute tués par les professeurs. La lumière de l'aube se projeta à travers l'horloge et éclaira un point très spécifique sur un des murs de pierre du château. Viviane leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le point éclairé.

-_Accio clé_, dit-elle.

Une magnifique clé d'argent se matérialisa devant elle. Lorsqu'elle s'en empara, une porte apparue derrière l'horloge. Sans perdre de temps, Viviane tourna la clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur une lumière aveuglante. Viviane, Harry, Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent donc dans la dimension des temps éternels en ayant qu'un seul but en tête : apprendre les arts de la magie qui leur permettra de vaincre Voldemort.


	16. Chap16 Un Siècle Plus Tard?

**_Chapitre 16_**  
**Un siècle plus tard?**

Dès qu'ils furent tous entrés dans la pièce, Harry, qui était le dernier à entrer, referma la porte pour faire la coupure temporelle entre les deux dimensions. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione s'effondra en larmes. Ron la rattrapa pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Harry eut pitié d'elle à ce moment. Il se dit que ses nerfs l'avaient lâchée. La pauvre pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son copain qui faisait sont possible pour la réconforter. Il lui caressait les cheveux et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils réussiraient à les vaincre tous jusqu'au dernier. Hermione se releva avec mal en secouant la tête frénétiquement.

« Non ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure, réussit-elle à dire entre ses sanglots. Avant de passer la porte, j'ai vu Neville se placer devant Ginny pour la protéger d'un sort d'Avada Kedavra. Il l'a reçu de plein fouet…il…il était par terre… il est mort…Neville est mort!!! »

Les autres sorciers prirent cette nouvelle comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Neville… non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… et pourtant.

Harry enrageait de l'intérieur. Neville était le dernier élève qu'il aurait souhaité voir mourir durant cette bataille. C'était un jeune homme d'une telle gentillesse et d'un telle sens de l'honneur. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger les gens à qui il tenait. Il leur en a donné une preuve en protégeant une vie au dépend de la sienne. Il fallait vraiment être inhumain pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme Neville. Harry serrait les poings tellement fort que du sang commençait à couler de ses mains. Viviane s'en rendit compte et, les yeux remplis de larmes, caressa le bras de Harry pour tenter de le calmer. Sa tentative marchait. Harry pris une grande respiration et se dirigea vers Hermione pour la prendre par les épaules. Il lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Hermione, écoute-moi, dit-il d'une voix semi-tendre, semi-rageuse. Je te jure qu'on va le venger. On va tous les venger. Nous allons faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ici, et après je te promets que nous allons venger sa mort et celle de toutes les victimes de Voldemort et de ses partisans.

Hermione renifla bruyamment et hocha la tête. Elle fit un faible sourire à Harry pour le remercier. Ron, qui tenait toujours Hermione par la taille, tremblait de rage tout autant que Harry. Il respira difficilement.

-Il faut commencer l'entraînement le plus tôt possible, dit-il. Il faut apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à apprendre ici et retourner à Poudlard. On va tous les massacrer. Ils vont tous payer ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Il ne faut surtout pas dire ce genre de chose à la légère Ron, dit Harry.

-Je suis très sérieux, répliqua Ron.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit Harry, mais il y a une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Il ne faut pas d'aucun d'entre nous n'oublie qu'il faut ce mettre dans la tête que nous allons devoir tuer. Il faut comprendre que nous allons devoir devenir des tueurs.

-Ce sont des tueurs!

-Oui et nous allons devenir comme eux! Ils ont beau être des assassins, ils demeurent des êtres humains. Ça peut semble facile d'en parler comme ça mais penses-y un instant. Est-ce que tu y arriveras quand tu seras devant l'un d'entre eux?

Cette fois, Ron pris le temps de réfléchir avant de donner une réponse. Il garda un long silence, signe qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi prêt à tuer qu'il le pensait. Harry repris la parole.

-Nous allons devoir tuer… tuer les mangemorts jusqu'au dernier pour atteindre notre but. Il n'y a pas de demi mesure. On ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser en vie… N'ayez surtout pas de pitié pour eux, car ils n'en auront aucune.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ça permit à tout le monde de méditer sur ce que Harry venait de dire.

-C'est quelque chose dont il faudra se souvenir à chaque instant durant notre entraînement, dit Viviane en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle.

Elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant l'apparence de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Leur arrivée avait été tellement forte en émotions qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore pris la peine de regarder à quoi ressemblait la dimension dans laquelle ils étaient. Les trois autres sorciers jetèrent un regard autour d'eux. Ils étaient tous étonnés de se retrouver au même endroit que lorsqu'ils ont passé la porte, soit dans la tour de Poudlard à côté de l'horloge. Hermione regarda au dehors et remarqua tout de suite une différence majeure d'avec le vrai château de Poudlard. En effet, dans le parc de Poudlard, maintenant changé en champs de bataille, les élèves, les professeurs, Voldemort et ses fidèles étaient figés, en position de combat. Le temps était figé.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua aussitôt cette différence. Il remarqua le corps de Neville aux premiers rangs. Il sentit son estomac bouillir à ce même moment. Il prit encore une grande respiration et regarda le champs de bataille improvisé plus en profondeur. En regardant du côté des professeurs, il remarqua quelqu'un en particulier aux côtés du professeur Clover : Sirius Black, baguette en main, prêt à se battre pour défendre l'école et ses occupants. Viviane le tira de son observation en invitant tout le monde à se rendre à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir à un plan d'action. Harry regarda dehors une dernière fois et suivit les autres.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la bibliothèque, ils prirent place à une table afin de discuter de la situation. Hermione, qui venait à peine d'arrêter de pleurer, commença à exposer son point de vue sur le sujet.

-Bon…premièrement, il ne faut pas apprendre n'importe quels sorts à tort et à travers. Il faut établir un plan et ensuite apprendre les sorts qui nous aideront à mettre ce plan à exécution. Il faut prendre des notes.

Ron prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin, prêt à rédiger ce qui allait sortir de cette discussion. Harry est le premier à suggérer une stratégie.

-Il faut absolument miser sur la vitesse afin d'éviter le plus de morts possible. Il faut pouvoir transplaner sur le champs de bataille à la seconde où nous allons sortir de la dimension.

Hermione soupire, exaspérée.

-Je ne sais pas combien de fois il va falloir que je le répète, mais il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et de ses environs.

Harry frappe durement sur la table et se lève.

-Eh bien il va falloir trouver un moyen pour que ce soit possible!

En voyant la réaction d'Hermione, Harry regretta immédiatement son geste. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle réaction de frayeur aurait pu être causée par lui. Il se calma, se rassit et s'excusa auprès d'Hermione. Il expliqua ensuite son point de vue plus calmement.

-Il nous faut repousser toutes les limites. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu comprends, Hermione?

-Oui, je comprends, répondit-elle simplement.

Ron pris alors sa plume écrivit : « Transplaner dans Poudlard ».

Hermione ajouta alors un point important.

-Il faut protéger les gens de Poudlard. Un bouclier de protection d'une très grande puissance serait nécessaire pour les protéger le temps que durera notre lutte contre Voldemort et les siens.

Ron ajouta « Bouclier de protection ultrapuissant » à sa liste. Ron avait aussi son idée à proposer.

-Il faut aussi trouver le moyen de les tuer rapidement, car même un bouclier hyperpuissant ne durera pas assez longtemps pour nous permettre de pratiquer l'Avada Kedavra sur chacun des mangemorts.

-Nous ferons une recherche sur ce sujet, ajouta Viviane.

Ron pris sa plume de nouveau et écrit « Sortilège de mort plus pratique que l'Avada Kedavra ». Au niveau des sortilèges, tout semblait avoir été dit. Ils avaient maintenant une bonne idée de ce qu'ils devaient chercher. Harry ajouta une dernière idée pour bien se préparer à l'affrontement.

-Il serait bien d'étudier le champs de bataille afin de savoir comment les « combattants » y sont placé. Ainsi, il sera plus facile de savoir comment s'enligner. Nous allons tout de suite savoir quoi faire, quand et où. Nous n'arriverons pas en terrain étranger.

Ron prit alors sa plus pour la dernière fois et ajouta « Étudier le terrain » à la fin de sa liste. Il plia le morceau de parchemin et le plaça dans sa poche. Maintenant que le plan est établit, il est temps de faire des recherches sur les sorts qui pourraient les aider à contrôler et/ou à tuer leurs ennemis.

Ils passèrent ce qui leur paru plusieurs heures à faire des recherches dans les volumes de la bibliothèque. Cette recherche ne fut pas très fructueuse. Ils étaient tous dans un état avancé de fatigue. Ils avaient tout de même passé la nuit précédente à chercher une solution pour vaincre Voldemort. Il était dur de faire une recherche efficace dans cette situation. Viviane en était à relire la même page pour la deuxième fois afin comprendre ce qu'il y était écrit et Ron cognait des clous sur son livre. Harry et Hermione étaient en train de chercher des livres sur les tablettes sans grands résultats.

-Écoutez, finit par dire Viviane, je pense que nous sommes vraiment tous épuisés. On n'arrivera pas à trouver quelque chose dans cet état. On ferait mieux d'aller dormir et de continuer nos recherches à tête reposée.

Les autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils laissèrent leurs livres de côté et marchèrent vers les chambres des préfets-en-chef. Il y en avait deux : Ron et Hermione partageaient la première ; Viviane et Harry occupaient la deuxième. Ce fût leur premier moment de répit depuis leur retour de Londres pour le procès de Sirius. Les deux couples profitèrent de ce moment pour être avec l'être aimé, tout simplement. Pendant cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait. Ils vivaient le moment présent sans se préoccuper de rien autour. Cette nuit-là fut pour eux la plus réparatrice et la plus bénéfique.

Le lendemain, … enfin ce qui leur semblait être le lendemain, ils réalisèrent quelque chose de plutôt bizarre. Cette chose prenait par contre tout son sens dans cet endroit. Ils remarquèrent que le soleil ne s'était jamais couché et qu'il ne s'était jamais levé non plus. L'aube pointait à l'horizon depuis ce qui leur paraissait comme plusieurs heures. Toutes les horloges étaient arrêtées. Même la montre d'Hermione ne semblait plus fonctionner. Ils n'avaient maintenant plus aucune connexion avec le temps. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore leur disait qu'il était dur pour le corps et l'esprit de rester trop longtemps dans cet endroit.

Alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry continuaient leurs recherches à la bibliothèque, Viviane décida de faire le tour du château pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas découvrir des endroits ou des objets propres à cette dimension qui pourraient les aider. Elle fit le tour de tous les étages, en passant par la tour d'astronomie jusqu'à la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le donjon, elle fit le tour de toutes les pièces et ne trouva rien d'anormal avant d'arriver dans la classe où se donnait habituellement le cours de potions. En entrant dans la pièce, un objet posé sur le bureau du fond attira son attention. Elle s'approche pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Elle voit alors une petite machine ressemblant à un compteur moldu ainsi qu'une lettre. Par curiosité ou par nécessité, elle déplia la lettre. L'écriture était fine et jolie. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnue la signature au bas de la lettre : Hélène Trelawney.

-Maman, dit-elle dans un murmure.

_« Bonjour à vous, qui que vous soyez,_

_J'écris cette lettre dans le but de vous faciliter la vie dans cet enfer sans temps et pour expliquer la raison qui m'a poussé à venir dans un tel endroit. Je ne suis pas très vieille. Je ne suis qu'une jeune femme qui avait quelque chose à accomplir. Je n'ai pas la raison de mes aînés. Pourtant, j'ai acquit suffisamment de sagesse pendant ces années pour vous dire que l'endroit dans lequel vous vous trouvez et dans lequel j'ai été pendant trop longtemps peut être un don du ciel comme il peut transformer votre vie en enfer. J'ai vécu les deux. Pour moi, des mots comme présent, passé, futur, temps, minutes et années ne veulent plus dire grand-chose. Cet endroit est un tueur de temps. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'avoir un point de repère temporel. C'est pourquoi je trouve important de vous informer qu'il existe un moyen de vous repérer._

_Durant le temps (si je peux encore me permettre d'utiliser ce mot) que j'ai passé ici, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir l'objet qui se trouve à côté de vous présentement. Il s'agit d'une machine créée par les moldus. Elle n'est pas contrôlée par la magie de cet endroit et fonctionne à merveille. À chaque année, un chiffre s'ajoute au compteur. Cette machine vous permettra de vous donner ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice de temps. Elle vous sera d'une très grande utilité. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Je vous souhaite simplement beaucoup de chance. Croyez-moi, vous n'en aurez pas de trop. »_

Viviane jeta un coup d'œil sur la machine. Elle semble être arrêtée. Viviane regarda le compteur qui affichait le chiffre 75, soit le nombre d'années que sa mère avait passé au château des temps éternels. Elle continua la lecture de la lettre.

_« Je vous en conjure, ne restez pas aussi longtemps que moi dans cet endroit. J'en suis devenue folle. Quittez ce monde dès que vous aurez accomplit ce pour quoi vous êtes venus ici. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne suis pas partie de cette dimension plus tôt que je ne l'ai fait. C'est en fait une très bonne question à laquelle j'ai une très bonne réponse. J'ai dû y rester tout ce temps pour sauver la vie de ma fille. À chaque moment, je me disais : 'Même si cet endroit me rend folle, même si cet endroit me tue, je dois y rester. Je dois y rester tant et aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas trouvé le moyen de sauver mon enfant.' C'est ce qui m'a donné la force de continuer. Je suis sur le point de sortir de cette dimension avec la ferme intention de ne plus y revenir. Par contre, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Ma fille va pouvoir vivre. Elle va me survivre. Je quitte le château des temps éternels sur cette pensée. Je vous souhaite encore la meilleure des chances._

_Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez._

_Hélène Trelawney »_

Viviane versa une larme à la fin de sa lecture. Elle savait enfin par quoi sa mère avait dû passer pour lui sauver la vie. Elle serra la lettre contre son cœur et la mis dans sa poche. Elle remis le compteur de la machine à zéro et l'emporta avec elle pour la montrer aux autres. Ils vont maintenant pouvoir suivre leurs progrès temporellement. Même s'ils n'ont pas une idée du temps au jour le jour, ils auront au moins un point de repère au niveau des années.

Afin de ce donner le plus de chances possible dans leurs recherches, ils prirent soin de lire chacun des livres de la bibliothèque. Une telle démarche prenait du temps, mais elle était nécessaire pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Même la section interdite y passa en entier.

Au bout de quatre ans, ils réussirent à passer à travers tous les livres de la bibliothèque, y compris ceux de la section interdite. Sur la liste de Ron, un seul sort avait été trouvé : celui du bouclier de protection. Il se trouvait dans un volume vieux comme la Terre. En le feuilletant, Hermione avait eu peur que les pages lui restent dans les mains. Dans un autre livre, ils avaient trouvé un sortilège permettant de paralyser une grande masse sans qu'il n'y ait d'interférence avec le bouclier. Ils ont aussi un volume d'une tonne sur le transplanage. Malheureusement, rien dans ce dernier ne permettait de trouver comment transplaner dans Poudlard. Ils virent également pleins de livres concernant des sorts de défense et les animagus, mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas puisqu'ils comptaient miser sur la puissance et sur la vitesse. En gros, l'offensive constituerait leur meilleur défense.

Malgré ces années de recherches, ils n'ont rien trouvé pour tuer ou pour transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. De plus, non seulement il n'y a qu'une partie de la recherche de faite, mais en plus ils n'ont pas commencé à pratiquer ces sortilèges. Ils étaient loin d'être arrivé au bout de leurs peines.

Après en avoir fini avec la bibliothèque, ils décidèrent de prendre une pause pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire maintenant qu'ils avaient épuisé leurs sources de connaissance. Hermione finit par trouver une idée. Elle se souvint que dans son bureau, Dumbledore avait une bibliothèque personnelle.

-Je n'y suis jamais allée, dit-elle, mais on dit qu'elle contient des livres qui pourraient être dangereux entre les mains d'une personne mal intentionnée.

-Il n'y a qu'une façon d'en avoir le cœur net, dit Harry. C'est d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Dumbledore. En arrivant, ils montèrent les escaliers à la droite du bureau de Dumbledore et du perchoir de Fumseck. La « bibliothèque personnelle » de Dumbledore contenait encore plus de livres que celle de l'école. De plus, les livres étaient deux fois plus volumineux. Les quatre sorciers se mirent donc à la tâche. Chacun des livres fut passé au peigne fin. Cette fois-ci, les recherches furent beaucoup plus fructueuses.

Dès la première année, ils trouvèrent le moyen de transplaner à l'intérieur du territoire de Poudlard ainsi que plusieurs sorts pratiques leur permettant de contrôler l'armée de Voldemort. Toujours rien n'avait été découvert pour tuer efficacement, mais leur moral était très haut. Ils étaient persuadés de pouvoir trouver tous ce qu'ils cherchaient dans cette bibliothèque qui leur apparaissait comme la caverne d'Ali Baba.

Quelques années plus tard, Viviane trouva un livre très intéressant. Elle passa plusieurs semaines (du moins ce qui lui paru plusieurs semaines) pour le lire. Elle dormait peu et le lisait avidement, persuadée d'avoir touché le gros lot. À la fin de sa lecture, elle cria « Eurêka! ». Elle alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient en train de relaxer devant un bon feu. Elle était hystérique. Harry en fût le premier surpris.

-Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-J'ai trouvé! J'ai trouvé! J'ai trouvé!

Viviane pris un bon moment pour ce calmer avant de pouvoir leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle était tellement fière de sa trouvaille. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert dans ce fameux livre. Ce livre concernait un pouvoir d'une très grand puissance. Tout d'abord, on y apprenait que plus un pouvoir était ancien, plus il était puissant et dévastateur. Par la suite, on présentait le pouvoir qui existait depuis le début des temps, soit le pouvoir des quatre éléments : la terre, le feu, l'air et l'eau. Ils étaient quatre. Ils possédaient donc le chiffre parfait. Chacun pourrait apprendre à maîtriser un élément en profondeur.

En lisant son livre, Viviane a pu remarquer que ce pouvoir était le meilleur moyen de tuer rapidement et efficacement. Harry, Ron et Hermione affichaient maintenant un magnifique sourire. Ils tenaient quelque chose de solide pour atteindre leur objectif. De plus, elle a découvert que les animaux étaient plus proches des éléments que les êtres humains. Les animaux arrivent à mieux contrôler ce pouvoir et à maximiser sa puissance. Elle en avait conclu qu'il serait nécessaire de devenir des animagi pour pouvoir mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Harry se rebuta un peu à cette idée.

-Il va nous falloir devenir des animagi en se basant sur pratiquement rien. Nous avons trouvé des livres pour les reconnaître, mais pas pour en devenir. Il va falloir découvrir par nous même comment faire.

Viviane lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à vous fier à moi.

Sur ce, son nez fin se transforma en museau, ses bras et ses jambes se transformèrent en pattes et son corps se recouvrit de longs poils blancs. Devant Harry se tenait maintenant une belle louve blanche. Ron et Hermione en étaient estomaqués. Harry, quant à lui, s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de la louve. Il reconnu en elle la louve qui était venue dans sa chambre la nuit où il avait fait ce rêve étrange. Il en restait bouche bée. Il caressa la tête de l'animal.

-Alors c'était toi. Je n'avais pas rêvé.

Pour toute réponse, la louve lui lécha la joue. Viviane redevint elle-même et sourit aux autres. Elle pouvait leur montrer comment elle avait fait. Devenir animagi n'était maintenant qu'une formalité. Maintenant que les recherches étaient terminées, ils pouvaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Après dix ans passés au château des temps éternels, le vrai entraînement pouvait commencer.

La machine qu'avait trouvée Viviane était posée près du foyer de la salle des préfets-en-chef. Les années passèrent. La machine moldu restait au même endroit et le compteur continuait de tourner. Plus le chiffre affiché augmentait, plus Harry, Ron, Hermione et Viviane devenaient puissants et plus ils maîtrisaient les éléments, leur transformation en animagus et leurs sorts. Avec les années, les transformations et les sorts se perfectionnaient. Les éléments devenaient une part d'eux.

Au moment où le compteur atteignit le chiffre 40, la machine cessa de tourner, car elle n'avait plus de raison de le faire. En effet, après 40 ans passés dans cette dimension, les quatre amis quittèrent cet endroit infernal. Ils revenaient maintenant dans le monde réel pour le sauver. Avant de quitter la salle des préfets-en-chef pour se diriger vers la porte interdimensionnelle, Viviane se tourna vers la machine de sa mère. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour cette dernière.

-Merci maman, pensa-t-elle.

Les quatre sorciers atteignirent la porte. Ils eurent tous la même pensée lorsque Harry posa sa main sur la poignée.

'Nous allons les sauver… et nous allons venger ceux qui n'ont pas pu être sauvés.'


	17. Chap17 Le Dernier Combat

**_Chapitre 17_****  
Le dernier combat**

Quarante ans…Ils avaient passé quarante longues années à se donner corps et âme dans leur projet… ils devaient sauver Poudlard et ses habitants. Ils ont enduré toutes les souffrances pour mener à bien leur projet. Pourtant ils ont atteint leur objectif. Devrait-on abandonner? Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine? Telles sont des questions auxquelles ils n'ont jamais pensé. Ils étaient menés par la détermination et la soif de vengeance. Durant toutes ces années, ils se sont rapprochés et ont créé des liens d'une profondeur insoupçonnée. Les quatre sorciers se connaissaient par cœur. Ensemble, ils ont réussi à se préparer convenablement à ce qui les attendait et reviennent enfin dans ce monde qui est le leur…ce monde où ils ont passé une minorité de leur existence mais qui vaut tellement plus à leurs yeux.

La porte séparant le monde réel de la dimension sans temps s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Harry, Ron, Viviane et Hermione. Ils jetèrent leur baguette sur le plancher froid de la tour du clocher. Elles ne leur étaient plus d'aucune utilisée maintenant qu'ils avaient acquis le pouvoir des éléments et qu'ils en tiraient leurs pouvoirs. Les quatre sorciers disparurent du cadre de la porte la seconde suivante. Ils avaient déjà transplané devant les gens de Poudlard. Simultanément, une aura d'une puissance incroyablement écrasante entoura Harry et ses trois alliés. Harry était enveloppé par une aura brun-clair d'où la puissance de la terre émanait. Une aura d'un vert translucide d'où provenait la force du vent sifflait près d'Hermione. Viviane baignait dans une aura d'un bleu d'azur d'où le pouvoir de l'eau éclaboussait. Une aura d'un rouge brûlant qui libérait le pouvoir du feu dansait autour de Ron.

Tout mouvement s'arrêta sur le champs de bataille. Les mangemorts étaient stupéfaits à la vue d'une telle apparition pour le moins effrayante. Tout de ces nouveaux arrivants dégageait la puissance et la force. On pouvait le voir à leur regard. Il était clair que la partie allait être différente à partir de ce moment. Du côté de Poudlard, la surprise n'en fut pas moindre. Sirius ne reconnaissait plus son neveu. Quelque chose en lui avait changé… plusieurs choses en fait. Il avait définitivement perdu tout ce qui lui restait d'innocence. Il semblait avoir connu toutes les misères de ce monde. La même remarque était valable pour les trois autres.

'Mais que leur est-il arrivé?, songea Sirius.'

Dumbledore, quant à lui, avait une larme au coin de l'œil.

'Ils y sont parvenus, pensa-t-il.'

L'aura qui entourait les quatre sorciers se fusionna en un point culminant et un dôme de lumière dorée apparut pour recouvrir les habitants du château d'une force protectrice. Les élèves étaient estomaqués par l'apparence du bouclier. Dumbledore continuait de fixer ses élèves.

« Harry!, s'exclama-t-il. »

Harry semblait extrêmement concentré, tout comme les trois autres. Sans détourner son regard de ses ennemis, il parla d'une voix simple et monocorde.

« Restez derrière le bouclier. N'en sortez sous aucun prétexte si vous tenez à vivre. C'est valable pour vous tous. »

Ceci étant dit les quatre sorciers surpuissants s'élancèrent hors du bouclier pour mener leur combat. C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils prirent leur forme animale. C'est ainsi qu'Harry galopa vers les mangemorts sous son apparence de cerf, tout comme son père l'avait été avant lui. Viviane courait vers l'ennemi avec toute la puissance de ses pattes de louve blanche. Ron la suivait de près sous la forme du plus rusé des animaux, le renard. Hermione vola avec toute la force des ailes de l'aigle aux plumes brunes qu'elle était devenue. L'aura qui les entourait pris encore plus d'intensité après leur transformation. La vraie bataille commençait enfin.

Dès les premières minutes, plusieurs mangemorts étaient tombés. Les sorts d'Avada Kedavra rebondissaient vulgairement contre l'aura que projetait la forme animale des sorciers. Harry déchaînait toute la puissance de la terre qui lui était donné. Il souhaitait se rapprocher le plus possible de Voldemort. Il tuait tous les mangemorts sur son passage et avançait vers son ennemi. Ron utilisait la puissance du feu pour éliminer le plus de mangemorts possible, espérant à chaque fois que c'était celui qui avait tué Neville. Il continuait sans hésiter. Le renard qu'il était brûlait de désir de vaincre ses ennemis. Viviane faisait le même balayage de son côté. Elle tuait sans hésitation ni remord. Elle n'entendait que les cris des mangemorts qui agonisaient près d'elle. Malgré tout ce bruit, elle réussit à percevoir un gémissement qui provenait de l'arrière d'un rocher. Elle s'approcha de la structure de pierre et sauta sur celle-ci. Le gémissement qu'elle entendait n'était nul autre que celui de Queudver. Elle grogna. C'était l'homme qui avait causé tant de chagrin et de torts à Harry. C'était de la faute de cet être abject si les parents de son amour n'étaient plus de ce monde. Elle voulut le tuer pour ça, mais elle en fut incapable. Sa retransformation incontrôlée l'en empêcha.

' Non pas déjà…, pensa-t-elle.'

Le pouvoir que leur conféraient les éléments était immense, certes, mais temporaire. Elle n'avait déjà plus la force de garder sa forme animale. Queudver profita de ce moment d'hésitation pour tenter de s'enfuir. Viviane l'empêcha de partir avec le pouvoir qu'il lui restait.

« Vous! Avant de perdre ce qu'il me reste de pouvoir, je vais faire ce que Harry aurait dû faire il y a longtemps. »

Queudver était paniqué et tremblait de tous ces membres.

« Je vous en supplie jeune demoiselle. Laissez-moi la vie sauve. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme qui n'a eu d'autre choix que de suivre la voie du mal pour survivre. »

Viviane ne ressentait que le la colère et du dégoût envers cet homme. Je le jeta à terre et pointa sa main vers lui.

« Votre vie s'achève ici. Vous aller mourir misérablement comme l'être vil et traître que vous êtes. »

Une onde meurtrière se dégagea de la main de Viviane pour atterrir sur le corps de Queudver. Ce dernier se retrouva sur le côté, raide mort. Viviane tomba sur le sol, à bout de force. Elle s'accota contre le rocher afin de reprendre des forces. 'Allez les gars! Vous allez y arriver!, pensa-t-elle.'

Hermione était également à bout de force. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de conserver sa forme d'aigle. Elle arriva enfin face à Lucius Malefoy et se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour que ses forces la lâche. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle redevint humaine. Lucius la regarda avec un regard remplit de dédain.

« C'est celle sale petite sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione déferla la rage de son aura sur le mangemort, le forçant à se tenir à genoux. Elle détestait cet homme de toute son âme et le considérait comme son second pire ennemi après Voldemort lui-même. Elle voulut l'étrangler par le pouvoir de son vent, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'en avait plus le pouvoir. Lucius réussit même à se lever. Il s'approchait dangereusement d'Hermione. Elle pensait réellement que s'en était fini d'elle lors qu'un jet de lumière verte jaillit de derrière la sorcière. Lucius tomba mort sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts… de stupeur? Hermione se retourna et vu Drago Malefoy qui tenait toujours sa baguette vers le corps de son père.

'Malefoy?! Mais…'

Hermione fut surprise de le voir là. Harry avait pourtant été clair sur le fait que personne ne devait quitter le bouclier. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier faiblissait terriblement. Hermione voulut se rendre auprès des élèves, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Drago la rattrapa juste à temps et la ramena derrière le bouclier.

Sur le champs de bataille, Viviane était toujours adossé au rocher. Ron était à genoux, à bout de force et respirait difficilement. Hermione était toujours inconsciente auprès des gens de Poudlard. Harry était le seul encore debout, dans sa forme majestueuse de cerf. Il avançait toujours vers Voldemort. Il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle entre eux deux car tous les mangemorts avaient été terrassés par les quatre sorciers. Harry repris sa forme humaine lorsqu'il fut arrivé en face de Voldemort. Contrairement aux autres, Harry s'était retransformé volontairement pour garder des forces contre Voldemort.

'Nous y voilà, pensa Harry.'

C'est ainsi que le duel entre les deux sorciers commença. Harry concentra son aura et lança son énergie à Voldemort. Ce dernier contre-attaqua avec un Avada Kedavra sortant tout droit de sa baguette. Les deux énergies se fracassèrent pour donner une tirade semblable à celle qui avait eu lieu deux ans plus tôt devant la tombe de Tom Jedusor. La terre tremblait sous le choc des deux pouvoirs. Harry avait pris trop de temps pour se rendre à Voldemort et avait perdu une bonne partie du pouvoir que la terre lui conférait. Sa force était pour l'instant nettement supérieure à celle de son ennemi. Voldemort en tremblait. Il avait peur…pour la première fois de sa vie, lord Voldemort avait peur de quelqu'un. Harry continuait à donner tout le pouvoir qu'il pouvait, mais ses forces s'amenuisaient lentement. Voldemort s'en rendit compte et profita du moment pour faire appel à tous ses pouvoirs. Il en appela aux ténèbres. Elles vinrent envelopper son corps. Harry était maintenant prisonnier et il sentait sa vie et le reste de ses forces le quitter lentement.

Sa vie allait se terminer ici. Après tous ces efforts et ces entraînements acharnés… après tous les sacrifices qui ont dû être fait, il allait mourir aux mains de son pire ennemi et tous les habitants du château de Poudlard allaient être tués par cet être démoniaque. Malgré tout ce qui avait été fait, la fin allait être si misérable? Il avait reçu tant d'aide de la part de ses amis, des professeurs, de ses rêves… ces rêves n'ont donc servit à rien? Ils étaient sensés l'aider et l'éclairer…il n'en fut rien? Il se souvenait encore du tout premier rêve qu'il avait fait avant la rentrée scolaire, durant l'été…

_Les ténèbres avaient triomphé sur celui qui avait survécu. Accablé par sa défaite, Harry ne voyait pas le maître des ténèbres apparaître de parmi les ombres. Avant même qu'Harry n'ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Lord Voldemort avait pointé sa baguette sur la cicatrice du jeune sorcier, qui ressentit une intense douleur au niveau de celle-ci : il était sur le point de mourir. Alors que tout espoir était envolé, un halo de lumière apparut et fit fuir les ténèbres. Lord Voldemort lui-même ne lui résistait pas. Il s'évapora dans un cri inhumain. Le halo de lumière, ayant accompli sa mission, se dilua et fit place à une jeune fille dont la blondeur des cheveux stupéfia le jeune sorcier. La jeune fille s'approcha d'Harry et plaça sa main parallèlement au visage de celui-ci. Sa main éclatait d'une brillance semblable à celle du halo. Toutes les blessures d'Harry disparurent par le contact de sa main. Lorsque toutes les blessures furent guéris, la main de la jeune fille perdit tout son éclat de lumière. Elle aida Harry à se relever et lui dit tendrement : « Lorsque les ténèbres t'envahissent, utilise la lumière. Elle te guidera. N'oublis pas Harry, n'oublis pas. » La jeune fille tourna les talons. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un seul pas, Harry l'interpella : « Attendez! Qui êtes-vous? » La jeune fille resta retourné mais lui dit sur un ton mystérieux qui lui rappela celui du professeur Trelawney : «Je suis la lumière. » Puis elle continua son chemin sans se retourner..._

Il n'a jamais compris le sens de ce rêve. Même à la fin, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la signification de ce rêve. Il savait pourtant que la réponse se trouvait au fond ce rêve. La lumière… il devait trouver la lumière. Il n'y avait que de la noirceur autour de lui. Le seul endroit où il pouvait trouver de la lumière, c'était en lui. Dans un dernier effort, il leva les bras au ciel et concentra le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour appeler à lui la lumière de la même façon que Voldemort avait appelé les ténèbres. Une faible boule de lumière grandissait dans ses mains. Cette boule pris de plus en plus d'expansion. Harry se questionna sur le pourquoi de ce phénomène. Il avait utilisé toutes ses forces pour créer une infime boule d'énergie lumineuse mais elle continuait tout de même à grandir. Elle finit par atteindre la taille d'un réel halo de lumière qui finit par irradier toutes les ombres entourant Harry. Il leva les yeux au ciel et aperçu le soleil qui était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Il jeta un regard à lord Voldemort qui bouillonnait de rage.

« Ahhh!! C'est impossible! Comment as-tu réussi un tel exploit! Tu n'as pas pu accomplir ça tout seul! C'est impossible…impossible! »

Sans se retourner, Harry savait ce qui l'avait sauvé… où plutôt qui l'avait sauvé. Viviane s'était relevée et avait toujours les mains au ciel. Ron et Hermione, qui s'était réveillée entre temps, gardaient cette même position. Ils avaient tous rassemblé leurs dernières forces afin d'aider Harry à se débarrasser des ténèbres.

« En effet, je n'ai pas accomplit un tel exploit seul. Je réussirai à vous vaincre car je possède quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais eu et que vous n'aurez jamais : une amitié sincère et des gens sur qui ont peut compter d'égal à égal. »

Sur ce, Harry concentra son énergie afin de culminer le halo de lumière en un seul point. Des éclairs énergétiques s'émanaient de la balle qu'Harry possédait dans ses mains et ayant pour objectif le seigneur des ténèbres.

« C'est ainsi que s'achève définitivement votre de règne de terreur. Vous pour qui il n'y a rien de pire que la mort, subissez-là! »

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry envoya l'énergie déchaînée sur lord Voldemort. Ce-dernier poussa un cri déchirant. Il se tenait le visage à deux mains et se tordait de douleur. Ce moment ne fut que de courte durée. La force énergétique était d'une telle puissance que son corps n'a pas tenu le coup longtemps et s'est désintégré complètement. Voldemort venait de mourir.

C'était la fin de l'homme qui avait détruit tant de vies, qui avait causé mort et trahison. La peur qui hantait le monde des sorciers pouvait maintenant disparaître. Le monde était un endroit plus sûr à partir de ce moment. Harry lâcha un lourd soupir. Il avait réussi ce pourquoi il avait tant travaillé. Il a vengé ses parents ainsi que tous les gens qui ont souffert aux mains de Voldemort.

Harry jeta un regard nouveau au soleil. Aujourd'hui, il allait éclairer le début d'une nouvelle ère dans le monde des sorciers. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry marcha vers Poudlard. À peine deux pas plus loin, il tomba au sol et perdit connaissance, à bout de forces.


	18. Chap18 La vie après

**_Chapitre 18_****  
La vie après**

Lorsque Harry repris conscience, il entendit de nombreuses voix autour de lui. S'en était assourdissant. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit immédiatement trois visages bien familiers. Le plafond de l'infirmerie de Poudlard formait la toile de fond de cette première vision. Il se redressa dans son lit pour adopter une position assis. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient? … À quoi bon savoir? Ça n'avait pas de réelle importance.

Lorsque Ron, Hermione et Viviane réalisèrent que Harry allait bien, ils affichèrent tous un magnifique sourire. Viviane sauta au cou de son copain. Harry en sursauta de surprise.

« On y est parvenu… on a réussi… on n'aurait pas pu espérer une meilleure fin, dit Viviane, les larmes aux yeux. »

Harry la serra fort contre lui, tellement qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé. Aucun des quatre sorciers ne trouva les mots pour décrire la situation. Viviane avait su trouver les seuls mots qu'il était possible de prononcer dans les circonstances. Ils avaient tous les yeux remplis de larmes de joie. La lutte qui les avait opposés à lord Voldemort depuis six ans venait enfin de prendre fin.

En regardant bien attentivement autour de lui, Harry pu voir que Sirius se trouvait non loin de la porte de l'infirmerie et qui posait sur lui un regard bienveillant. Mrs Pomfresh semblait soulagée de voir que Harry avait repris conscience. Dans les autres lits de l'infirmerie se trouvaient des élèves qui avaient été blessés par les mangemorts avant l'arrivée des renforts. Harry remarqua finalement ce qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Des corps soigneusement enveloppés dans des draps blancs. Dans ce coin de la pièce, il y avait les corps de tous les malchanceux qui avaient été frappés par l'armée des mangemorts avant qu'Harry et les autres aient le temps d'arriver. Le cœur de Harry se serra en pensant que le corps de Neville se trouvait à cet endroit. Le regard de Viviane, Ron et Hermione suivirent celui de Harry. La joie qu'ils avaient ressentie quelques instants plus tôt sembla disparaître subitement.

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Il avançait d'un pas lent dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas déranger le sommeil des morts. Il se dressa devant le lit où se trouvait Harry. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir le sourire bienveillant dont lui seul avait le secret. Le directeur de Poudlard sembla lire dans les pensées de Harry.

« Vous avez surpassé mes attentes les enfants. Je suis tellement fier de vous et de ce que vous avez accompli. Malgré cela, il fallait s'attendre à subir des pertes. Vous ne pouviez pas protéger tout le monde. Ces élèves se sont battus bravement dans l'espoir de jours meilleurs pour le monde des sorciers. Grâce à vous, ces jeunes ne sont pas morts en vain. Vous avez su venger leur mort et faire honneur à leur courage. Vous avez réellement de quoi être fière de vos accomplissements. »

Ce petit discours eu pour effet de décrocher un léger sourire aux quatre sorciers. Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Au contraire, ils avaient de quoi être heureux. Plus jamais la peur de perdre au proche aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres ne reviendrait hanter qui que se soit. Toute l'horreur qui a été vécue par les générations précédentes ne sera pas connue des générations à venir. C'est à cette pensée que Harry réalisa à quel point ils avaient accompli quelque chose de grandiose. Dumbledore repris la parole.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous réveillés, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me suivre jusqu'à la grande salle. »

Sans poser de questions, Harry se leva de son lit. Il était immédiatement suivi par Viviane, Hermione et Ron. Les quatre jeunes sorciers suivirent Dumbledore en dehors de l'infirmerie, jusqu'à la grande salle. Le directeur de Poudlard ouvrit les grandes portes qui menaient à la salle de banquet. Dès qu'elle furent ouvertes, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. C'était tous les élèves de Poudlard qui applaudissait les quatre jeunes sorciers de 6e année qui avaient réussi à vaincre Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé. Dumbledore avançait dans l'allée centrale de la salle jusqu'à la table des professeurs, suivi de Harry, Viviane, Ron et Hermione. Les applaudissements s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que les sorciers avançaient dans la salle. Ils étaient perçus comme des héros aux yeux des élèves de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'avant de la salle, le silence se fut parmi les élèves. Apparemment, ils s'attendaient à un discours de la part des sorciers qui avaient détruit lord Voldemort. Harry pris la parole au nom des quatre sorciers.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour mémorable ; un jour qui restera gravé dans la mémoire de tous et chacun. Aujourd'hui marque la fin du règne de terreur de lord Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Une ère nouvelle débute à partir de ce jour : une ère de liberté et de paix, puisque nous avons gagné la guerre qui nous opposait à l'obsession de la pureté du sang des sorciers. Nous avons tous accompli quelque chose de formidable aujourd'hui. Nous avons protégé notre école et le monde des sorciers. Malheureusement, malgré tous nos efforts, il nous a été impossible de ne subir aucune perte. En regardant autour de vous, vous remarquerez que certains sièges sont vides. Ces sièges étaient occupés par des élèves qui ont péril au cours de la bataille. Ils étaient tous très courageux et avaient tous le sens de l'honneur. Afin de leur rendre un dernier hommage, je vous demande de garder une minute de silence. »

Le silence fut et chaque élève pensa à ceux qui avaient été tués. En se dirigeant vers sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor, Harry eut une pensée toute particulière pour Neville. Il se fut la promesse de profiter de chaque moment que Neville aurait dû vivre dans ce tout nouveau monde des sorciers. Après le moment de silence, Dumbledore pris la parole en annonçant la fin des cours et le banquet de fin d'année. Sur ce, le festin apparut sur les tables de la grande salle. Tout le monde festoya à la santé des nouveaux jours de bonheur qui les attendaient.

§

Le sifflet du Poudlard Express se fit entendre à la gare du château. Les élèves se précipitaient vers le train avec leurs bagages pour le pas manquer le départ. Harry attendait patiemment l'arrivée de ses trois compagnons. Viviane revenait de l'arrière du train avec ses bagages et la sangle de sa jument Ginger. Hermione tenait sa valise d'une main et Pattenrond de l'autre. Ron, quant à lui, se promenait avec un porte-bagages qui portait ses valises et Coquecigrue. Ils étaient tous près à repartir à la maison.

De nombreux plans avaient été organisés pour l'été. Hermione allait habiter au Terrier chez les Weasley, Viviane retournait habiter chez sa tante et Harry allait vivre chez le professeur Clover avec Sirius. Viviane et Harry avaient déjà planifié de nombreuses fins de semaine d'équitation sur le dos de Ginger. Les Dursley ont été avertis que le monde des sorciers avait été sauvé par leur neveu. Cette nouvelle n'a pas suscité une très grande réaction chez eux. Ils ont aussi été mis au courant que Harry ne vivrait plus chez eux. Contrairement à la nouvelle précédente, celle-ci eut pour effet de déclarer des festivités chez les Dursley. En ce qui concernait Harry, l'été s'annonçait très bien.

Lorsque le sifflet du train retentît une fois de plus, les quatre sorciers montèrent à bord. Harry fut le dernier à y monter. Avant de s'engouffrer dans le train, Harry Potter jeta un dernier regard à Poudlard avec un sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

'On se reverra l'an prochain!'

FIN


End file.
